A SweetHeart With A BrokenHeart
by Ran-Fan-030189
Summary: Eve has had a hard life ever since she was a child. She becomes a WWE Diva by winning the 2007 Diva Search. She becomes friends with the face divas who help her through the hard times.
1. Chapter 1: A LIE TO BIG TO HIDE

TITLE: A Friend In Need  
quick note: (THIS IS JUST A STORY FOR YOU PEOPLE WHO THINK THIS IS REAL EVE IN REAL LIFE HAD A GREAT LIFE as far as I know)

PLOT:Eve has had a hard life ever since she was a child. She becomes a WWE Diva by winning the 2007 Diva Search. She becomes friends with the face divas who help her through the hard times. Just when things are looking up her world gets turned upside down. Will her new friends be able to make her happy or will she lose her smile forever. (ALL THE DIVAS ARE IN THIS STORY AT SOME POINT OR ANOTHER)

MAIN CHARACTERS Eve Maria Ashley Candice Michelle Mickie Kelly Jeff Cm Matt HBK Chuck John Shane

NOW FOR THE STORY

It was a cold night in October, it was the 29th day of the month and it was Monday night. A young 24 year old by the name of Eve Marie Torres was just named the 2007 Diva Search winner. She was so excited it was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life! She ran backstage and hugged her dearest friend Brooke. They met during the Diva Search and they became very close. As close as they were Brooke didn't know how hard Eves life has been. Eve smiled at Brooke hugging her tight.

"I so wish you could have won Brooke." Eve said feeling sad, she didn't like that she beat her friend but she was happy she won.

"Eve I'm glad you won, your my friend and you always will be." Brooke smiled giving her a hug as she left.

Eve sighed and laid on the couch in the divas locker room, she was really tired from being so excited from winning. Not to mention she has slept in the back seat of her car for the last 2 years. The soft red couch felt so much better then the cold seat of her car so she started to fall asleep. However she was woken quickly when the door slammed shut she jumped and looked around. Candice Michelle saw Eve jump and walked over to her. She smiled sweetly at Eve and extended her hand out.

"Hi I'm Candice, Congratulations on winning and welcome to the WWE!" Candice giggled shaking Eve's hand as she sat next to her. "Are you okay? You look tired"

Eve nodded rubbing her arm shyly. "I'm fine just a long exciting day." She laughed. "I'm Eve" She said smiling softly as another diva walked over to them.

"Hey I'm Maria!" She said excitedly as she jumped up and down in place. "Wanna go out to eat with me and the girls!?" She asked still bouncing up and down.

"No thanks I'm not that hungry." She said softly looking down, she didn't want them to know she had no money. She had given what she won to charity for children with cancer.

"You look hungry" Candice giggled and Mickie ran over tackling her in a hug. Candice laughed and Mickie jumped on Eve who closed her eyes tight.

"MICKIE! YOU SCARED HER!" Maria said hugging Eve who shook her head.

"I'm fine I'm just a little jumpy tonight" she laughed hugging Maria back. "I better get home." She said as she walked to her car and laid in the back seat.

FLASH BACK to 2 years earlier

_"EVE GET OUT YOUR NO LONGER WANTED HERE!" Her father screamed as tears filled her eyes. "Daddy please no! I didn't mean to get in an accident they hit me!" She cried, she slowly looked up and toward her mother who gave her a dirty look and Eve looked so hurt by that. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" her father screamed._

Eve jumped from the flash back dream and looked out the window and screamed seeing some one in the window. She calmed down seeing it was Candice and Maria and Mickie. She suddenly got a funny feeling in her stomach she knew they would ask a lot of questions. She slowly rolled down the window she was shivering and she looked scared. Candice opened the door and gave her a hug. Eve relaxed feeling the warmth of the hug she shivered in Candice's arms.

"Eve are you living in your car?" Candice asked worriedly and Eve nodded in tears as Candice kepts hugging her.

"It's okay, I been living in my car for 2 years." She said sadly as she put her ripped blanket around her self. Michelle walked over waving to her friends.

"Can't you buy a house with the diva search money?" Candice asked waving to Michelle and looking worriedly at eve.

"I gave it to charity to help kids with cancer get better." She smiled as the diva's said aw.

"You could live with me if you would like. I live alone with 2 dogs." Maria said hoping Eve would agree and she did and they all went back to Maria's house.

Maria led Eve to the guest room and Eve smiled and thanked her as she laid on the bed falling asleep within minutes. Maria smiled and put the blankets over Eve and went down stairs to her friends. Eve started to have the dream again and she started crying softly. Maria looked at Candice and Michelle giggling as they tilted there head. They had no idea why Maria was laughing at them. Candice and Michelle both threw a pillow at Maria and she laughed. There laughter was broken by a horror movie type scream that made the girls jump and run up stairs. They ran in the guest room seeing Eve crying holding the pillow tight. They sat by her and hugged her and she sighed and Michelle rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, I had a bad dream" She said looking down very embarrassed she felt like a child saying that.

"Bout what?" Michelle asked worriedly sitting by Eve and Eve shook her head "it was nothing i'm fine" she laughed.

"Well Candice and I should leave" Michelle laughed looking at the time so they said there good byes and Maria stayed by Eve.

"Eve what was your dream about you seem really scared." Maria said worriedly hugging Eve rubbing her back as Eve started to cry again.

Eve sighed she didn't really know Maria that well, but Eve was tired of holding everything in. She took a deep breath and looked Maria in the eyes as hers filled with tears. Maria got really worried and held Eve close and Eve smiled as she held back from crying she didn't know why but she trusted Maria. She decided to tell her everything that had happened but she knew it would make her worry more. Eve starts to tell her the story of what happned 2 years ago.

FLASH BACK FOR EVE:WHAT SHES TELLING MARIA

_Eve was on her way home from working her 3rd job of the night it was 3 in the morning and Eve was so tired. She had been working since about 11am the morning before and she worked those 3 jobs every Monday, Tuesday, Friday, Saturday, and holidays. She was barley awake as she drove home luckily for her it was Tuesday so she could sleep in the next day. However she accidental ran a red light and a car slammed in to hers. Eve was taken to the hospital she was hurt pretty bad she had a broken wrist and 4 broken ribs. The hospital called her parents. The doctors didn't even ask her why she had bruises every where else they assumed it was from the accident. Her parents showed up and they brought her home her mom drove her car back. Once back at home her parents started yet another fight with her. "EVE GET OUT YOUR NO LONGER WANTED HERE!" Her father screamed as tears filled her eyes. "Daddy please no! I didn't mean to get in an accident they hit me!" She cried as she felt the stinging strike of her father's hand on her warm cheek. She slowly looked up and toward her mother who gave her a dirty look and Eve looked so hurt by that. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" her father screamed pushing her against a wall as she ran to her room and packed her bags. Eve got in her car with her belongings and drove far from her home town. She always had to make up excuses and hide some bruises._

Eve was in tears remembering it all again and Maria was practicaly crying. Maria held her tight as Eve begged her to not tell anyone and Maria promised to not tell. Eve laid her head against her tiredly and cried, she didn't feel well at all and she was really scared to sleep. Maria felt Eve forehead she could tell Eve wasn't feeling to great. She pouted and gave her sad puppy eyes and handed her some water and she sipped it and fell asleep with her head on Maria's lap. Maria cuddled her to keep her feeling safe. Maria went back to her room once she knew Eve was asleep and she called Michelle's cell. She talked to Michelle for about an hour before she hung up and fell asleep. The next morning she woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon and toast. She went down stairs and saw Eve making breakfast.

"Eve?" Maria said in a very confused tone.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here last night, So I made breakfast. Is that okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Aw Eve you did not have to do that. It was actuly fun having a friend stay over!" She said excitedly.

"Maria, There is one more thing I need to tell you." She said looking down really shyly.

"Okay whats wrong, are you okay?" Maria asked with concern and Eve sat down with a sigh.

"Maybe I should not say, I don't want you worried." She said with a slight smile. This didn't help with the concern Maria had for her new friend.

"Eve please tell me." She said with a worried smile and Eve nodded and told her what her father did when she was younger. Maria looked so shocked as she hugged Eve.

Both girls hugged and then decided to spend the day with there friends. Eve was a little shy at first but she started to become more open around the divas. The girls did all they could to make Eve feel at home especially Maria. Eve ran over to Kelly and jumped on her back and Kelly laughed. They playful started to wrestler just lightly punching each other. Kelly laughed and Eve rolled her eyes with a smile and ran to Ashley who had met them at the mall. Ashley ran to Eve giving her a big hug. Eve smile and kissed her cheek and pet her head laughing as Ashley playfully flipped her to the ground. It didn't hurt Eve though because this mall had rug floors. Eve shook her head as she stood up and jumped on Maria's back. Maria laughed holding her up as she ran around the mall.

A/N sorry it is short its my first time putting a story on here


	2. Chapter 2: THE SECRETS OF THE NIGHT

Chapter 2: THE SECRETS OF THE NIGHT ______________________________

"Man who do you love!" The long haired tall wrestler asked his younger brother.

"No one bro leave me alone" The rainbow haired warrior said getting annoyied.

"Dude we know your in love it is all over your face" Said there long time friend Shane laughing at the love stricken face of Jeff Hardy.

"Shut up man!" Jeff said blushing he was so embaressed.

"who is it she might like you back!" Matt said excitedly.

"Maria, but she likes CM." Jeff said looking down he had been bitten by the love bug the size of Alaska.

"Dude, that is not as bad as me I love Eve and I have no chance with her because she like you Jeff!" Matt said sadly.

"Why I'm not her type she deserves better." Jeff said sadly as he got up.

The guys decided to go to the mall to get there mind of there girls but bumped in to them instead. Maria ran to Jeff with Eve still on her back and Eve turned bight red as did Jeff. Eve got off Maria's back and backed up to Candice and Ashley her stomach was doing flips. Jeffs heart was in his stomach melting as Maria and him talked. Eve sudenly starts to get really tence as candice and Ashley dragged her over to the guys as she got another flash back.

FLASH BACK TO WHEN SHE WAS 6

**Alyssa lies to the classroom, Alyssa lies everyday at school, Alyssa lies to the teachers as she tries to cover every bruise**

iEve came home from kinder gardern and her father grabbed her throat tight as her eyes started to water. "Da...ddy...st...stop." She choked out in tears as she pulled his hand away from her throat. His grip got tighter as she started to get blured vision and then blacked out. When she woke up she was in her room and her dad came it almost kicking the door down. Eve tried to hide but her dad grabbed her and started beating her badly. She went to school the next day trying to hide the brusies as the teacher asked questions. "I fell down stairs." She said sadly and goes to her seat. She got home and layed on her bed in pain, once again her dad came in beating her worse then last time. The next day at school she came in limping and holding her stomach the teacher asked again. "I fell off the counter when getting a cookie but I'm alright." She said weakly the other kids laughed and teased her. That night her dad beat her so bad that she actuly was knocked out for 3 days. The teacher then knew it was child abuse but she didn't have proof so she ignored it./i

"Eve? Eve!? EVE!?!?" Maria said worriedly as Eve started shaking tears rolled down Eve's cheeks as she tried to catch her breath feeling the pain again.

"I got to go!" She ran from the mall in tears and the girls all looked at each other worriedly.

"Eve wait up!" Candice said running after her fallowed by Maria and Ashley and Michelle.

"EVE WAIT!" Michelle said trying to catch up but Eve was already out of sight.

Eve kept running untill she could not run any further and she fell to her knees and cried as she held her locket and closed her eyes. It started to rain very hard, Eve just stayed there. She shivered in the cold fall rain as it got dark. Eve passed out from the cold and from heat loss in her body. Candice and the others drove around trying to find her when suddenly they saw her sleeping on a buss bench. Maria and Michelle got a jacket around Eve and got her in the car. They got her home and in dry clothes and under the covers. When she woke up she looked around and saw soup and hot cocoa that was still warm. She ate the soup and drank the hot cocoa and fell back asleep. The next morning Eve went down stairs and Maria waved from the couch, Eve half smiled and sat next to her. Maria looked at her worriedly as she texted Candice and Michelle to let them know Eve woke up and that she was alright. So they come over to see her.

"Eve are you gonna tell me whats wrong?" Maria said worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong!" She said in tears as she looked down.

"EVE MARIE TORRES YOUR LYING!" Maria said worriedly and Eve broke down in tears.

"He beat me non stop! Ever since I was 4 years old! I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!" She screamed then sighed when she saw tears roll down maria's cheek. "Ria, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yeal at you."

"It's okay Eve I should not have pushed so much." She hugs Eve and rubs her back. Eve smiled and fell asleep with her head on Maria's lap once again.

Mean while back with the boy's at Matt's house they were all talking about what happened last night. They were all pretty worried about the divas and Matt was really worried about Eve. They decided to call the other divas to see how Eve was doing. Maria told Matt that Eve was fine because she knew Eve didn't want any one to know about how her father treated her. Eve watched Maria talk on the phone and sighed she didn't want to be treated diffrent so she was happy Maria lied. Eve hugged Maria when she hung up and kept saying sorry so maria just nodded and held her saying it was alright. Eve fell asleep her head on Maria's lap again as the guys came over with the other divas.

"Hey ladies" Jeff said with a laugh as Maria giggled.

"Hey Jeff" Each said with a smile as Eve kept sleeping.

Jeff looks at Maria, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure Jeff." Maria smiled and had Michelle hold Eve who was still asleep. As Maria smile and sat by Jeff.

"will you go out with me" He asked shyly looking at her.

"jeff i would but....i cant" she said feeling bad for saying no.

"oh...i understand" said the heart broken high flyer.

"Jeff it's not like that its just right now my friend needs me." Maria said in a sweet soft tone.

"Is she okay?" Jeff asked worriedly.

"It is not my place to say, but no she isn't she really needs me right now." Maria said kissing jeff's cheek sweetly.

"Is it Eve?" Jeff asked having a gut feeling that it was.

"Yeah but dont let her know, that you know. She would be so mad at me!" Maria said near tears as Jeff hugged her.

Eve stayed asleep on Michelle's lap as Maria sat down by them once again and took Eve's hand to try to wake her up. However since it was the first time in a long time that she stayed sleeping. They were a little worried but then she started to smile in her sleep. She was having a dream that her brother and sister were back in town. Her brother was littler then her and her sister was older then her. Philip her brother lived with his grandparents after the DSS took him away after Eve was hospitalized by her father. Her sister left to live with there aunts, both her syblings felt bad for leaving her behind. Her brother was 22 and her sister was 29. She started to talk in her sleep and Maria shook her to wake her up and she jumped. Eve looked around at every one and ran to the back yard and called her brother in tears. She missed him so much and she really wanted to hear his voice just one last time because she knew her father would find her though him. When her brother answered she started crying they talked for 2 hours and she hung up and went back in but no one was there. She felt a tear roll down her cheek she was sad no one told her they were leaving. She decided to go for a walk but she was grabbed by her father. She tried to scream for help but he covered her mouth and got her back to his house where her mother waited. He hit her over the head with a bat causing her to be knocked out. An hour later she woke up tied to a chair. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. She could not remember who she was or where she was. Her mother came in and slapped her hard across the face and Eve looked up at her confused. Mean while back at Maria's house every one came back down stairs and noticed Eve was gone. They waited a few hours and then got worried. A month past and Eve still had no idea who or where she was. Her father took her back to Maria's and rang the door bell and left. Eve was really scared when Maria answered the door and said her name. Maria hugged Eve but when she pulled away Maria got worried. She lead Eve in to the house and to the couch, she called the other diva's to come over to help her. They showed up in five mintues and they all sat by Eve. She was getting really scared because they all kept talking to her, However she could not remember who each of them even were.

"Eve, what happned where were you?!" Michelle asked worriedly as she went to hug her.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She said in tears shaking as she pushed Michelle away in fear.

"But thats your name." Kelly said about to cry and Eve tilted her head.

"Eve is your name!" Maria said getting really scared as they tried to hug her again.

"My name is Eve?" She said questioningly and Candice nodded sadly. "Who are all of you?" She asked curiously looking at each diva as they said there name.

"Eve do you remember anything, who you are, where your from, your job, your family?" Ashley asked getting very worried.

"No." Eve said sadly and in tears as she looked down slowly.

"Your a wrestler, your 24 and your my best friend! this is not funny stop joking" Kelly said in tears as she bit her bottum lip to keep from crying.

"Kelly, right?" Eve said in a very confused voice and with a look hoping she was right. Kelly nodded sadly and Eve smiled and yawned. "I'm really tired" She said falling asleep with her head on Kelly's lap, as Kelly held her rubbing her head to keep her calm. "Kelly?" Said the very sleepy voice of Eve.

"Yea?" Kelly said looking down still rubbing her head as she smiled slightly when Eve opened her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She said barley able to stay awake as she fell back asleep on Kelly's lap again.

A month past and Kelly had been helping Eve remember things about her life. Eve was starting to remember and she was happy about it. She went to the ring with Kelly that night so that she could remember the routine. Eve got lost from kelly but she was okay. She wanted to try to get her way around the arena by her self. She bumped in to MVP and looked at him as he glared at her. She looked a little scared as she started to get nervouse but Matt walked over. He told mvp to leave her alone and he teased her about not remembering. Eve started to cry so Matt hugged her then smacked mvp and she smiled at Matt. She sniffled and kissed his cheek then went to the diva's locker room. Beth was in there and she pushed Eve against the wall. Eve swallowed scaredly as Beth walked toward her she closed her eyes tight, feeling the stinging slap of "The Glamazon". Eve bit her bottum lip as another slap was felt on her cheek, her eyes filled with tears. Kelly was trying to find Eve backstage when she heard Eve scream Kelly help. Kelly ran to where Eve's voice came from and grabbed Beth by the hair and slammed her head in the wall. Beth tried to hurt Kelly but Kelly got a knife off the snack table. Beth backed away as Kelly's eye narrowed with anger. She put the knife down and kicked Beth in the head as hard as she could. Beth was left knocked out on the floor and Kelly went and hugged Eve. Eve clung to Kelly and started to cry really hard as the camera men walked over. Kelly kisses Eve's cheek wich made her smile, Kelly didn't want her crying with a camera in her face. She knew Eve had been through enough for the night and the camera men always made it worse. Eve sighed and went back in the locker room with Kelly. Kelly sat by her and held her as she started to cry again. Kelly was really worried about her but she knew things would get better soon for Eve.

"Eve..are you alright, I'm sorry that happened maybe it was to soon to come here." Kelly said rubbing Eve's back softly.

"Some guy...I think MVP? Well he made fun of me, cuz I cant remember anything." She said sadly as she looked down.

"Eve you will soon don't worry. I promise I'm going to help you through this okay." She said with a smile as she kept holding Eve.

"Thanks" she smiled and saw Michelle walking over, suddenly Eve's face lit up and she ran to her hugging tight. "MICHELLE LEIGH MCCOOL!" She said with a big smile.

"Hey Ev....wait you just said my full name!" Michelle said excitedly and Eve nods.

"It's back I remember everything!" she said in tears as Kelly and Michelle squeal and hug her.

Michelle ran and got Maria and Ashley and Candice. They all run in and she explained everything and they were all shocked. She nodded and then sighed remembering now that Jeff didn't like her. Maria knew how much Eve liked Jeff and that was the reason she was not dating him. She wanted Eve to be happy and she didn't like Jeff that way. Jeff walked over to Maria and kissed her right on the lips as her eyes widen. Eve could feel her heart breaking, yeah they were never together but she really liked Jeff. Maria pushed Jeff off and backed away and went toward Eve who shook her head and ran outside in tears. Maria tried to run after Eve but Candice held her back and Michelle and Kelly went to check on Eve. Maria started crying as Candice held her and rubbed her back, Eve looked up at Michelle and Kelly with tear filled eyes. Kelly sits next to Eve and kisses her cheek to cheer her up. Eve smiles and hugs Kelly and Michelle as Maria keeps trying to get away from Candice. Jeff was way to embarassed to stay so the boys left and Candice kept holding back Maria who was now shaking from crying. Eve, Kelly and Michelle walked back in and Maria was now on her knees clinging to her self crying hard. Eve sighed and walked over and knelt down next to her and hugged her as Maria kept crying and slowly hugged back. Eve felt bad for making Maria cry and she was about to cry her self. Maria felt really sick from crying so hard and she slowly passed out. Eve shook her head in tears and ran from the arena she kept running untill she reached the train station. She got on a train and went to California. Back in South Carolina the girls were really worried about Eve and Maria, Maria slowly opened her eyes. The girls helped her up slowly and helped her to her couch she smiled and leaned against Michelle. Michelle looked at Kelly who called Eve but the phone rang from inside the locker room and her heart sank. Michelle looked at Candice who nodded as she tried to find Eve before it got to dark and cold outside. 


	3. Chapter 3: IS SHE REALLY BETTER

Chapter 3: Is She Really Better?

Two months had past and now and one had seen or heard from Eve. Kelly has not smiled since Eve left and the other diva's were trying to find her. Eve knew Vince would fire her if she didn't show up soon. Eve snuck in to his office and explained everything, she looked very different. Her hair was jet black she was dressed in all black she wasn't smiling and she was very thin. Evmie looked like a whole new person then the Eve every one loved. She left vince's office and bumped in to kelly who jumped.

"Eve?" Kelly said a little in shock as she looked at her confused.

"I gotta go." she said walking away when she bumped in to the other divas.

"EVE!?" Maria said in shock almost in tears as Eve rolled her eyes.

"MAYBE YOU GUYS DIDN'T HEAR ME TELL KELLY I HAVE TO GO!" She yealled pushing past them as Michelle grabbed her arm tight pulling her back.

"Eve why are you so...diffrent?" She asked as Eve glared and pulled her arm back.

"I AINT DIFFERENT THIS IS WHO I AM!" She said angrily and they saw how thin she looked and Candice looked really worried.

"Eve you're really thin, and in all black this is NOT you. You're always in cute colors." Candice said worriedly and Eve sighed angrily.

"I said I AM FINE!" She said in a such a mean voice Kelly started to cry.

"We're sorry Eve" Kelly said in tears and Eve held her stomach closing her eyes.

"Eve?" Michelle said worriedly unaware that Eve had not taken care of her self the last two months

"Eve are you alright?" Candice asked worriedly looking at Eve who was about to collaps.

"Eve answer us please!" Maria said worriedly they had no idea it had been to weeks since she ate.

"I'm sor..." She collapses and Mickie catches her and lays her on the couch in the diva's locker room.

A week past and Mickie was really worried about Eve. Eve was doing alot better though and she did not want Mickie worried about her so she ran to Mickie and jumped on her back. Mickie did not know it was Eve who jumped on her and she screamed and Eve hopped off. Mickie turned around and saw it was Eve and rolled her eyes pushing her playfuly. Eve stuck her tounge out and hit Mickie's arm as Mickie ducked and Eve accidently hit Beth. Beth looked really mad and Eve's eyes widen as Mickie got in front of her protectivly. Beth and Mickie started to fight backstage and Eve backed up in to Michelle but closed her eyes tight not knowing it was Michelle. Michelle pulled Beth off of Mickie and Mickie ran and hugged Eve. Eve hugged back and sighed relived Mickie was not hurt badly.

"Mickie I am so sorry!" Eve said in tears as she hugged Mickie tight.

"Eve...stop worrying about me, I'm fine but are you?" Mickie asked rubbing Eve's back as the Hardy Boys walked over.

"Mickie...I'm gonna go" She said quickly walking away but Mickie grabbed her arm gentely.

"Eve no it's fine...you need to face your fear. I'm right here don't worry, I wont leave." Mickie said in a caring voice as Eve nodded smiling.

"Eve...can I ask you a question?" Matt asked very shyly and Eve nodded as Jeff walked over.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked looking down and Eve nodded with a big smile as Mickie squealed.

"MICHELLE!!!!" Mickie giggled running to her.

"Yes Mickie?" Michelle asked seeing Mickie run toward her with a huge smile on her face.

"EVE HAS A BOY FRIEND!" Mickie giggled and Michelle laughed shaking her head.

Maria walked over she hugged Mickie then glared at Michelle who was giving her a very dirty look. Michelle and Maria started to go at it and Mickie tried to break them up but Michelle pushed her hard to the ground. That made Maria really mad and she started to punch Michelle over and over. Michelle and Maria kept going at it untill they heard a loud scream fallowed by another scream that sounded like it was filled with pain. They ran to where the screams sounded like they were coming from and they saw Eve holding her stomach while on her knees and Victoria laughing hystricly at her. Eve's eyes were close tight her hand covering her stomach, she was clearly in pain. Maria ran to Eve and put her hand on Eve's back rubbing it softly. Michelle attacked Victoria and she walked away and Mickie ran over to Eve along with Michelle. Eve slowly opened her eyes and looked up in pain, as mickie rubbed her head and Maria rubbed her back.

"Eve where did Matt go why did he leave you alone?" Mickie asked worriedly rubbing her back as Eve leaned against her.

"No he had to get ready for his match." She said holding her stomach as tears ran down her face, she was not use to being kicked and her stomach hurt alot.

"We will train you that way the kicks wont hurt so much." Maria said with a smile but Michelle laughed.

"Michelle stop! We can all train her!" Mickie said getting annoyied as she kept rubbing Eve's back.

"Thanks you guys, your the best...but I really dont feel good I need to get home." She said slowly getting up as Mickie helped her to her feet.

"Is it your stomach?" Mickie asked worriedly and Eve nodded.

"Oh Eve" Maria said hugging her gentely as she hugged back with a slight smile.

The next week at SmackDown Eve was twirling around in a cute santa's helper outfit giggling when Mickie ran over. Mickie always went to smackdown for Eve she was really over protective of her. Eve smiled and hopped over to Mickie and hugged her with a big smile on her face. Mickie laughed and shook her head she really liked seeing Eve happy, Eve was like a little sister to her. Maria was back stage with them to but she was talking to the Bellas when Michelle kicked her very hard in the stomach. Maria leaned over holding her stomach as Michelle walked away the Bellas quickly asked Maria if she was alright as they rubbed her back. She was having troubble breathing as she stayed leaned over Nikki kept asking if she was alright. After a few minutes Maria caught her breath and sat down by the Bella twins. They rubbed her back some more as she shook her head in tears, Michelle use to be her best friend and now she was being mean. Michelle was taking there storyline way to far and Maria was starting to feel very betrayed. Eve walked over with Mickie and both hugged Maria lovingly.

"thanks you guys." Maria smiled rubbing her stomach a little.

"Ria you sure your alright?" Eve asked still twirling around in circles wich was getting on Mickie's last nerve after all Eve HAD been twirling for two hours.

"DAMN IT EVE STOP TWIRLING!" Mickie finaly said angrily and Eve jummped and looked at her scaredly as Maria kept rubbing her stomach trying to get the pain to stop.

"Dont yeal at her Mickie she is just having fun." Maria said still rubbing her stomach and Eve started to really worry about Maria.

"Maria maybe you should see a doctor." Eve said worriedly and Maria shook her head and got up to find Michelle to talk to her.

Eve looked at Mickie who still looked mad so she ran to Matt's locker room and knocked on the door. Matt wasn't there and she didn't get an answer so she started to walk around she felt really hurt that Mickie had yealled at her. Eve bumped in to Big show and her eyes widened in terror since he was never nice to her. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up as she gasped for air pulling on his hands for him to let go. She tried to scream for help but she could barley even breathe. He lifted her higher as she started to lose conciousness. Maria and Michelle were screaming at each other and Maria stormed out of the diva's locker room and saw Eve being choked almost to death and she screamed and ran toward big show but he knocked her down with his other hand knocking her out. Michelle had ignored Maria's scream but when she heard a crash she got worried and ran in the hall. She saw big show still choking eve whos face was red. Michelle then looked down and saw Maria laying knocked out on the floor and her jaw dropped as she ran to her. She screamed for help as she held Maria in her arms. The hardys walked over and both attacked big show and he threw Eve down by now she was out cold. Big show walked away and Matt ran to Eve while Jeff ran to Maria. Maria woke up as soon as Michelle said her name. Maria sat up as Michelle helped her she looked at Eve worriedly and walked over to her.

"Eve please wake up!" Maria said in tears and Michelle started to feel bad for treating Maria so badly.

"We need to get her to the hospital!" Michelle said hugging Maria who refused the hug at first but then accepted it.

"I'm okay" Said a weak voice wich of course was coming from Eve. She slowly opened her eyes and relaxed feeling Matt's arms around her feeling safe.

"We should get you to a doctor atleast" Matt said worriedly as Mickie walked out in to the hall seeing every one.

"Let me guess Eve got her self into trouble again?" Mickie said jokingly but that just made Eve sadder.

"No Mickie her and Maria were attacked by big show." Michelle said still hugging Maria.

"Oh my god Eve are you alright. Maria are you alright?" Mickie asked worriedly hugging Eve as she pulled away.

Eve nods very sadly and Mickie looked down feeling really bad. A month past and Eve hasnt spoken to anyone they were scared the choking made her not able to talk but the truth was she was scared. Her whole life she had been hurt and abused and she was sick of it, she became a diva to escape the pain. She thought being a diva would help her defend her self but it seemed to get her hurt worse. Mickie walked over to Eve and put her arm around her but Eve pulled away. Mickie was about to cry but she held it back. She understood that Eve was mad at her and she did not blame her. That night the face divas went to hang out with Eve. They wanted her to cheer up and talk again but they knew she may not. Eve let the divas in then laid on her bed turning her back to them sadly. Mickie sat down by her and put her hand on Eve's back.

"Eve please talk to us, we miss your smile and your laugh." Kelly said sadly the puppy eyes growing sadder by the second.

"Please please please!" Michelle and Maria begged as they started to give puppy eyes.

"Eve PLEASE" Mickie begged and Eve turned over to look at them.

Eve shook her head sadly and sat up. They tried to get her to talk for an hour when she didn't the decided to just watch movies with her. After the second movie both Kelly and Eve were asleep. Mickie and Michelle and Maria left after putting a banket over both girls and drove back to Maria's house. Michelle and Maria talked about there fued inside the ring and Michelle said sorry for hurting her backsage. Maria accepted and then hugged Mickie who had a great idea to cheer up Eve to get her to talk again. They all talked about the idea and agreed it would work so they were going to tomorrow, an hour past and Eve woke. Eve tured over to her side and sees Kelly and giggles. Eve rolls back over to her other side and falls back asleep. Back at Maria's it was now 2am and Maria had fallen asleep at 11 when Michelle and Mickie left. Gemini runs and jumps on Maria's stomach as she turns to her side putting the blankets over her head. She gets jumped on again and this time pushes Gemini right off the bed as he runs and jumps on her and bites her playfuly, she sighs and rolls to her other side. Gemini starts barking and she slowly sits up and gets her slippers on. She lets Gemini out back and he runs back in after going to the bathroom. They both go back in and cuddle in the covers on Maria's bed. The next morning every one met at the arena for training and to get ready for the nightly show.

"Hey every one!" Everyone but Eve said because Eve was not there yet.

"wheres Eve?" Michelle asked a little worried, everyone else shrugged.

"There she is!" Maria said pointing to the bench in the corner of the room where Eve was asleep with a blanket over her.

"Why is she sleeping there?" Candice whispered as they walked over to Eve.

"I dunno lets ask her" Mickie said putting her hand on Eve's shoulder.

Eve woke up yawning tiredly as she felt Mickie's hand she smiled a bit. Mickie waited for Eve to say something but she didn't she just got ready and started to train. The other divas shruged and started to train as well. They all went out to eat lunch and went to the mall. Then around 7 they all showed up at the arena for SmackDown. Mickie of course was there to protect Eve. Candice was there to keep Maria company and Kelly was there to visit with Michelle. Michelle and Maryse had a match and Maria was guest ref. Before the match Michelle hugged Maria but then was really mean to her. Michelle lost and got really mad at Maria and attacked her, Maria in result had 4 bruised ribs and a badly bruised shoulder. Eve saw and ran to the side of the ring where Maria was laying in pain as well as in tears. Eve helped her up slowly as Maria held on to her. Once backstage the doctors check on Maria to make sure she was alright. Maria put a bag of ice on her ribs and sighed sadly. Michelle walked over to Maria and Eve and Maria got behind Eve in fear. Michelle laughed evily wich made Eve mad so she pushed Michelle who kicked Eve extremly hard in the ribs. Eve fell to the ground in pain and Kelly had seen and she and Maria bent down to help EVe. Michelle walked away pissed at them and went to tell Mickie lies. She limped over holding her ribs fake crying of course she was fine, she wanted to trick Mickie in to think Maria and Eve had hurt her so Mickie would not be there friends. Sadly Mickie was falling for the lies and was about to turn on Eve.

"EVE WHERE ARE YOU?" Mickie's voice sounded very angry and Eve looked at Maria.

"She is in here with me Mick." Maria said rubbing Eve's back.

"Guys I'm going to talk to Michelle, you okay Eve?" Kelly asked as Eve nodded still holding her stomach on the floor.

"Mickie why do you look so mad?" Maria asked trying to help Eve up.

"You SHUT UP" She said pushing Maria then walked over to Eve and kicked her harder then Michelle did in the same spot.

"Mickie your her friend leave her alone" Maria said trying to get to Eve who was barley breathing from the pain.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" She said taking a chair hitting Eve over the head with it knocking her out.

"EVE!" Maria ran to her and rubbed her head but felt something warm she looked at her hand seeing blood and called 911.

About a week past and Eve was finaly able to leave the hospital so Maria got her home. Another week past and both Maria and Eve were cleared to go back to wrestling. Mickie had over heard Michelle telling Natayla about her plan to turn Mickie against her friends. Natayla seem so mad at Michelle and Mickie felt terrible about the way she treated Eve. It had been now 3 months since the big show incident and two and half with Mickie attacking Eve. Eve was the happy Eve everyone loved but she still had not said one word. The divas had now given up they just figured Eve couldn't talk. Maria really missed Eve's laugh and the others missed her silly jokes. Mickie walked over to Eve to say sorry but Maria got in front of her. Eve looked down sadly seeing Mickie she missed her.

"Mickie leave her alone!" Maria said angrily as Eve laid her head on Maria's lap.

"I just wanted to say sorry, Michelle tricked me to think you guys hurt her not the other way around." Mickie said in tears and Eve walked over and hugged her.

"Eve?" Maria said worriedly as she saw Eve starting to lose her balence.

"Eve are you alright?" Mickie asked keeping her steady as Eve nodded.

"Eve!?" Maria said in tears taking her from Mickie as Mickie walked away sadly.

"I'm okay" She said very softly in a raspy voice from not talking so long.

"Eve you just talked!" Maria squealed as Eve hugged her.

Maria ran to Mickie and the other divas. Mickie looked at Maria and saw she had a huge smile on her face wich made her confused since Eve had just almost collapsed. Maria pulled Kelly and Mickie to Eve as the Bella twins and Michelle fallowed. They all went over to Eve who was in Matt's arms with her head aginst his chest asleep. He was rubbing her head as he looked up worriedly and Maria instantly knew that Eve had collapsed. She went over and rubbed Eve's head and she opened her eyes smileing. Maria sat next to Matt and kissed Eve's forehead. Eve closed her eyes again and smiled laying her head on Matt's lap. Eve yawned tiredly falling asleep and Maria explain to everyone that Eve had talked but no one belived her. Maria sighed and looked down at Eve as she slept soundlessly. Eve woke up about 5 minutes later and looked around, Maria was crying and the others were laughing. Eve hugged Maria and kissed her cheek.  
_____________ 


	4. Chapter 4: BACK TO NORMAL OR JUST A LIE

Chapter 4: Back to normal or just another lie?

A month past and Eve was asleep in Matt's arms in his hotel room. Matt put his hand on Eve's stomach gentely as she put her hand on top of his. She smiled up sweetly at him as he kissed her forehead she had not been feeling well all week. Matt and Eve knew exactly why she wasn't feeling well but they were not going to tell anyone untill Eve was ready. The girls were waiting for eve at training but after an hour they went to her house to see if she was alright. The diva's knocked and Matt let them in as the girls ran to Eve and sat by her. Eve was watching tv with her hand over her stomach and the other looked worried. Kelly looks at Eve her eye brow raised and Eve giggles shaking her head as they all started asking if she was okay. She nodded and then they all started to ask why she wasn't at training and Eve sighed and shook her head looking down sadly. This made the rest of the divas worry ALOT about Eve.

"Eve Marie Torres tell us whats wrong NOW!" Mickie said worriedly in tears Eve shook her head.

"TELL US RIGHT NOW!" Michelle said angrily wich scared Eve.

"I AM PREGNANT OKAY!" She screamed then burried her face in her hands and cried in to Kelly's lap as she rubbed her head.

"Eve..." Kelly said still rubbing her head how ever Eve was asleep.

"Lucky bitch." Michelle muttered rolling her eyes as Matt walked in.

"Okay guys Eve needs her rest" Kelly said pushing everyone out as Matt rubbed Eve's back while she slept.

Another month past and Eve was starting to show she was going for a walk on a warm evening. It was mid july and dark she was on her way home from the park, she was going to meet up with Kelly for dinner. Eve looked around no cars were coming so she started across the street. When suddenly a car came out of nowhere hitting her hard as she instantly was knocked out hitting the ground. The car sped of luckily Michelle had seen everything she called the police and gave them the licence and they arrested the man. Michelle ran to Eve and went with her to the hospital about 3 hours later Eve opened her eyes. Michelle gentely pushed her down when Eve tried to get up. Eve was in tears really scared that she had lost the baby and Michelle could tell so she gave her a gentel hug.

"Eve the baby is okay don't worry." Michelle said with a loving smile cuddling her.

"Thank you for saving me and my baby's life Michelle." She said laying her head againt Michelle.

"Eve...I'm sorry I have been mean to you." Michelle said sadly and Eve kissed her cheek.

"It's okay...I wanna go home though." She said sadly as Michelle smiled and helped her home after the doctor said okay.

It was now Christmas Eve and all the divas were at the hospital pacing the waiting room. Matt ran in to the waiting room in tears and squealed excitedly saying it was a girl and that Eve wanted to talk to Michelle first.  
"Michelle...will you be Starr Marie's God mother?" Eve asked with a slight smile she was so tired.

"Eve..I do not deserve that I was so mean to you." Michelle said looking at the little infant in Eve's arms.

"But you saved my life...me and Starr are only alive because of you." Eve said handing Starr to the nurse as they took her to the nursery.

"I would love to Eve." Michelle said with a smile as Eve closed her eyes yawning.

"Michelle can you get the others for me please?" Eve asked tiredly as Michelle nodded and got them.

"EVE!!!!!!" Kelly giggled running toward her as she hugged her carefuly.

"Hey Kell. How are you?" Eve asked yawning and scooted over as Kelly laided by her and cuddled.

"Eve you should rest." Mickie said as Eve shook her head still cuddling Kelly.

"So whats her name?" Maria asked and laughed seeing Eve had fallen asleep.

It was now January 2nd and Eve was interviewing Michelle. Michelle got mad at her and told her to stick to what shes best at and walked away making Eve feel really sad. Eve told Michelle to say sorry to Maria so Michelle went out to the ring and explained how sorry she was to Maria who was not there due to her injuries from last week when the former Divas Champion Michelle McCool brutalized her in a stunning attack. Michelle then asked Eve to come out to the ring after she explained that she may of insulted her. Eve was unsure but walked to the ring and got in and walked over to Michelle with a nervouse smile. Michelle asked Eve if she would forgive her with a fake sincere sad look. Eve being the loving girl she is of course said yes. Eve's voice was unsure and it was so obivouse as Michelle and Eve hugged. Eve got out of the ring as Michelle attacked her badly. Michele was kicking her, punching her and even slammed her in the ring post and her head on the ring side on the apron. After about 5 minutes of attacking Eve, Michelle left the ring area and went backstage. Eve was left laying in alot of pain on the floor and the refs take her to the back to be check by a doctor. The bella twins ran to Eve quickly once she was backstage. Both were so worried about her as was Matt so he ran to the doctor office as well. Eve was in alot of pain but was still able to sit up. She weakly laid against Matt as he rubbed her back softly. Matt and the Bellas help Eve home and hand her Starr. Eve held her for a moment but the pain was to much so Brie and Nikki took Starr to her crib and tucked her in. Maria called Eve's cell and Eve answered in pain barley able to stay awake. Matt held ice on her side for her while she rested.

"Hello?" She said weakly holding her stomach in alot of pain.

"Eve I am so sorry you got hurt because of me." Maria said in tears.

"Maria it is not your fault, I did not like how she was treating you." Eve said passing out and Matt told Maria they had to go.

"Okay Matt." Maria said worriedly hanging up her phone with a sigh as she petted Gemini and Vador.  
A few days past and no one had heard from Maria. Eve was really worried about her so she drove to her house and rang the door bell. Maria's little sister Janny answered the door and let Eve inside. Eve's heart sank to her stomach when she saw how depressed Maria looked. Maria's eyes were half closed when she looked over at Eve her beautiful bright green eyes were faded in to a sad gray. Eve sat by Maria and rubbed her back and Maria turned to her side. Eve stoped and Maria turned back over and looked up at Eve in tears. Janny looked so worried about her older sister Maria. Maria closed her eyes as she cried. Eve lovingly rubbed Maria's head and a faint smile crossed her face. Eve smiled and so did Janny when they saw the small smile on Maria's face.

"Thanks you guys" Maria giggled hugging them sitting up.

"Maria you promise to cheer up?" Eve asked with a giggle as Maria nodded.

"GREAT!" Janny and Eve giggled hugging her

They decided to go to the mall and just relax and hang out. They took Maria's car but Eve drove she wanted to drive a convertable for the first time so Ria let her. They got to the mall and shopped for about two hours but Eve started to not feel well so they went back to Maria's house. Eve wnated to go home but Maria wasn't sure if she was well enough to drive but Eve ashured her she was fine. Eve drove half way home but started to feel dizzy so she pulled to the side of the road. She got sick to her stomach out side the car. Eve leaned agianst her car holding her stomach and a cop pulled up behind her. He asked if she needed assistance and she said she was fine and would be done soon. So he left but a robber came took her purse and stabbed her in the side of her stomach on the left side. She held her stomach bleeding badly as she screamed in pain. The guy left her there to die but luckily some one saw and got Eve to the hospital where she got stitches. She went home and laid down weakly on her bed and fell asleep. The next morning it was time for everyone to get on there busses for the next section of the tour to start. Eve, Kelly, Mickie, Maria and Michelle were sharing a buss and all met up by the buss. The girls got there stuff under the buss and the stuff they need on there bunk beds. Eve laid on the big bed weakly shutting her eyes, the other diva's knew something was up. Kelly and Maria walked over with Mickie. They looked really worried and the diva's agree something was wrong and to let Eve have the big bed for the whole trip when usualy they swiched around. Eve looked a bit pale Kelly looked so worried and Maria gentely shook Eve's arm. Eve opened her eyes and sat up seeing them and smiled innocently. They looked very worried and helped her up as they reached the restraunt for lunch it was about 4 hours later. She went in the restroom to freshen up and to fix the bandages on her stomach. Kelly ran in quickly and saw the bandages and blood and jaw dropped. Eve's jaw dropped aswell and she BEGGED Kelly to not tell anyone. Kelly was in tears scared that Eve would get very sick or even die. She could tell it would get infected if Eve was on the road. She also knew she needed speical anitbiotics. She quickly ran and told Maria and Mickie and Michelle and pulled them to the bathroom.

"I can explaine." Eve said weakly and a little frightened that they would tell Vickie.

"Then explaine." Maria said in tears and in total shock and Eve explained

"What!?" all the girls asked almsot screaming in shock and Eve sighed.

"I'm fine honest, it was last night." Eve said walking back to the bed and laying down on the it the girls had got there food to go so she could rest.

"Eve you should NOT be on the road in this condition." Mickie said lovingly and worriedly.

"I said I'm fine." she said in tears and fell asleep tierdly and weakly.

That night Matt came on the bus to talk to Eve, the other girls listened at the door. Matt and Eve started to fight he had said they dont spend enough time together. Eve got really mad and slapped him wich lead to him hitting her hard. He had no idea she was hurt and he got even madder when she pushed him so he kicked her side and she screamed. The divas ran in and saw her holding her side in tears and there jaws dropped. Eve looked like she was about to pass out. Mickie held her as kelly checked her side and Matt's eyes widened seeing the blood. Michelle looked so mad at Matt as did Maria as they pushed him away he asked what happned and they told him. He looked shocked and went back to Eve who was asleep in Kelly's arms and Mickie was rubbing her back. Matt tried to go to say sorry but Mickie pushed him away, she was mad he hurt her. Matt left the buss and went to tell Jeff what he did to Eve. That same night Eve's mother called and Kelly answered Kelly could tell something was wrong by the voice tone. The voice sounded like she had been crying and Kelly woke Eve gentely. Eve took the phone and her and her mother talked for about an hour before they hung up. Eve started crying very hard and the others were now deathly worried about Eve. Eve cried all night in Mickie's arms they were afraid to ask what was wrong afraid to upset her more then she was. Eve told Mickie what had happened and Mickie's heart sank as she held Eve till she fell asleep. Mickie then told the other diva's and Maria went to tell Matt.

"Eve sweetie wake up." Mickie said the next morning and Eve sat up.

"Want me to help you change the bandages Eve?" Kelly asked lovingly as Eve nodded.

"I'll get Michelle up." Maria laughed and Eve giggled seeing Michelle falling off her bed.

"Wait....can I do it?" Eve asked smiling a bit a Maria nodded.

"EVE!!!!!!!!!" Michelle screamed and giggled as Eve jumped on her.

"Michelle my daughter died." Eve said in tears and Michelle's heart sank and she held Eve close.

"EVE MARIE TORRES OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" Matt said angrily banging on the bus door and Eve went outside.

"GO AWAY I HATE YOU YOUR ABUSIVE!" She scramed and ran back on the bus in tears, leaving Matt ENRAGED. The diva's didn't hear her and Eve was happy for that.

That night on SmackDown Eve was teasing Maria and Michelle and they were teasing back. Jeff walked over to Eve and she waved she no longer had a crush on him but now he was crushing on her. Infact he was head over heals for her, and he wanted to prove it. He walked over next to her and kissed her cheek and her eyes widened. Matt saw he looked so angry at Eve thinking she was cheating on him. Jeff ran to the ring to do his match and Matt grabbed Eve by the throat. She gasped for air pulling his hand away away despratly trying to breathe as she started to black out. Michelle saw and kicked him in the back hard and grabbed Eve getting her to the diva's locker room safely. Eve pulled aWay and ran to the bathroom she sat in there sadly. Eve was so upset that she took her bandages off and opened the stiches as they started to bleed badly and she slowly passed out. Kelly and Michelle found her both imidatly screamed for help. Eve was barley breathing and alot of blood was surrounding her she as almost dead from blood loss so the abulence took her away. About 3 months past and Eve was still in the hospital but the tour was now back at the town she was in. The other divas decided to visit her to see how she was doing. Eve was sitting in a wheel chair looking out the window sadly the others walked over to her and sat by her. She looked up at them her beautiful green eyes were faded in to a deathly and depressed gray and her hair did not have the beautiful curls it use to. Her hair lost its shine and its flip. Kelly's heart was breaking more by the second seeing her dearest friend in such a state. She was so thin and so weak that she that she didn't look like herself. Eve looked at Kelly and smiled slightly but Kelly was to sad to smile back.

"Eve? When can you come back to work?" Mickie asked and the doctor was in the room and said anytime.

"Alright lets get her back to the bus!" Kelly said helping Eve from the wheel chair as they helped her walk to the bus.

"Eve please say somthing." Maria said after 2 hours of silence.

"The doctor said she hasnt talked since she came to the hospital." Mickie said sadly and Eve tried to talk but she couldn't and she sighed sadly.

"Oh Eve you poor thing!" Kelly said hugging her as she hugged back in tears wanting life to be good again.

"GUYS OPEN UP ITS RAINING LET ME IN!" Candice said giggling in the cold rain as Kelly let her in with a smile.

"Hey Candi! Whats up?" Mickie asked pointing to Eve as Candice ran over and hugged her and Eve hugged back with a slight smile.

"Candi Beth said she was gonna kill you tonight in the match so be careful." Mickie said worriedly as Candice laughed.

"That man don't scare me I'll kill her first." Candice said cockily kissing Eve's Cheek as they all went inside the arena to the diva's locker room.

"Hey Eve wanna come out to the ring with me tonight?" Beth laughed evily walking in to the diva's locker room.

"LEAVE HER ALONE BETH!" Mickie said angrily and Eve giggled and shook her head walking to the snack table for some water.

Beth fallowed her but the others didn't notice since Candice had left as well. They other figured that they were going to there match and Candice went out to the ring first and waited for beth. Beth's music played and she came out with someone in a black sack and Candice got scared that she was gonna be attacked by a man. Candice could tell by the height that this person was at least as tall as Jeff but she knew Jeff would NEVER hurt her. Beth got in the ring pulling the covered person with her and uncovered the person. When Candice saw who it was she got really mad so did the others back stage watching. Beth laughed pushing a blindfolded and tied up Eve at Candice as she caught her. Eve was really frightened she had no idea where she was or who was holding on to her. She started to shake and tears streamed through the tight blindfold and Candice untied her hands. Eve rubbed her wrists as Candice unblind folded her.

"Eve it's okay its just me Candice." She said holding her as Beth lundged Candice gentely pushed Eve out of the way and she attacked Beth.

"your DEAD!" Beth screamed running toward Candice and Eve got really mad and slid in the ring and attacked Beth brusing her ribs badly.

"Bitch!" Beth screamed and slammed Eve's head in to the ring post knocking her out.

"EVE!" Candice said worriedly and kicked Beth in the head and got the pin and the win and ran to help up Eve.

Eve got grabbed by someone under the ring and pulled under there was a very loud bang fallowed by a scream. Candice ran toward the ring but the ref held her back and she started to cry she was so worried about Eve. Nikki Bella ran down the ramp slid under the ring and came out 5 minutes later with Eve clinging tight to her. Nikki helped Eve up and to Candice who hugged both girls tight. Eve smiled and kisses Nikki's cheek and Nikki knew that was her thank you. Candice and Nikki helped Eve to the diva's locker room and she sighed. Kelly walked over and put her arm around Eve as she fell asleep feeling very tierd and very sad. 


	5. Chapter 5: THE TRUTH YOU JUST CANT HIDE

Chapter 5: The Truth You Just CAN'T hide!

It had been 6 months to the day since Eve's daughter past away. Now Eve had decided to give Matt one last chance to make things right between them. Eve sighed and texted him saying she accepted his wishes to try again. Sadly she did not know he was going to end up being like Chuck was to Michelle. Eve sighed when he knocked on the hotel room door. She was rooming with Kelly and Mickie and both girls were out with Maria and Candice at a club that Ashley happned to be at. Eve let Matt in and asked him flat out why he had been so mean and he didn't answer all he did was sit and stare at her like she had done something wrong. She looked down as her beautiful brown hair fell in front of her face. She brushed the bangs aside as the beautful sparkly green eyes filled with tears and started to fade to a sad gray much like they did when she was about to cry. Eve sighed and told Matt to leave as he did he slammed the door. With tear filled eyes she laid her head down on her pillow and fell asleep. Kelly and Mickie came in quietly and saw tear stains on Eve's cheeks and there heart's sank. Kelly missed Eve's smile she had not seen Eve smile a sincere smile since the day her daughter was born. Kelly sat down next to Mickie shaking her head sadly as Mickie gave her a hug to keep her from crying. Mickie felt it to she knew that if Eve did not cheer up soon something very bad might happen to her. Mickie could not bare to see Eve sad anymore she knew Eve needed something to cheer her up but what, what could possibly cheer such a sweet girl up. Eve had a heart of gold wich was a pure as always but her smile had faded and her fans knew something was seriosuly wrong. Vickie even knew and gave Eve time off she may have been a bitch in her stroyline but in real life she did have a heart. Eve fans were worried as well and all decided to get together for a group to help Eve realise the people who love her. The next morning Mickie shook Eve awake and handed her a small terrier with blue eyes and a small spot on its back. Eve giggled and cuddled the puppy and when Mickie said the dog was hers she hugged Mickie and Kelly very tight and decided to name the dog Starr after her baby that died. The spot on the back was Star shaped anyway and Eve had a feeling it was a sign. A slight smile came to her face as she petted her new pup. Eve for the first time in about a year and a half had a big sincere smile on her face as the dog kissed her she fell off the bed in a major giggle fit.

"Eve don't wet your self." Mickie laughed teasingly.

"Oh shut up Mickie." Eve giggles and Mickie's jaw dropped.

"EVE!!!!!!" Kelly squealed and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry I haven't talked you guys." Eve said hugging Kelly back as she smiled.

"It's okay Eve." Mickie said calling Maria and Candice.

"Hello?" Candice said sleepily.

"Hey Candice, you and Maria need to come to our room right away!" Mickie said hanging up.

"Ree they need us in Mickie's room." Candice said rolling off her bed tierdly.

"Alright Candice." She said sitting up slowly putting a sweatshirt on.

They went to there room and knocked as Maria leaned against Candice tierdly. Mickie ran and opened the door and pulled them in shutting the door again. Maria was to tierd to pay attetion so she laid down next to Eve and cuddled falling asleep. Eve cuddles close but jumped when she felt something soft hit her. She didn't want to worry anyone so she gentely put her hand on Maria's stomach as she felt a soft kick. Eve smiles and she gentely shook Maria and they both went in the bathroom.

"Ria your pregnant?" Eve said worriedly knowing she had been wrestling.

"Eve you talked!" Maria said excitedly and Eve giggled.

"Maria your pregnant and wrestling?" Eve said worriedly and Maria shook her head. "Maria I felt a kick watch." She put Maria's hand to her stomach.

"Oh my god I am!" She gasped and started to shake Eve hugged her to calm her down.

"You didn't know?" Eve asked worriedly and Maria shook her head.

"I...I hope the baby is okay!" She said worriedly rubbing her stomach in tears.

"Come on lets go find out!" Eve said taking her hand walking to the door.

"Bye guys were going to go out to the hospital." Maria giggled running out with Eve as the others look confused and worried.

Once at the hospital Maria started to feel really sick and the baby was kicking less and less. Eve could tell something was really wrong so she got the doctor to them fast. The doctrs ran some tests and told Eve that if Maria did not have the baby now she would lose the baby. Eve nodded and told Maria and she agreed. She did not want to lose her first child and Eve understood 100 percent. Maria looked at Eve terrified but Eve smiled and took her hand saying she was here for her. After bout 4 hours Eve was rubbing Maria's head while she slept and a little baby was in a crib next to the bed. Eve smiled and picked the baby smiling at the new born.

"You look just like your beautiful mother, your very lucky." Eve said in tears as Maria watched waking up a bit.

"Eve? Will you be the god mother?" Maria asked with a smile as Eve's jaw dropped.

"Really?" She asked with a slight smile and haded the baby to Maria.

"Of course infact I was thinking of naming her Jaylynn Eve. After your first name for her middle name." Maria giggled and Eve hugged her tight.

"Maria thank you." She said kissing her cheek giggling.

A week passed and Maria was feeding her daughter on the tour bus and then rocked her to sleep and laided her on the bed next to Eve. Eve woke up and looked down beside her seeing Jaylnn and smiled. That night on smackdown Eve's sister was there with her family and her nieces ran to Eve when the show was over and clung to her. She held them in her arms with a smile and kissed there cheeks and hugged them as they started to cry. She knew why they were crying to but she couldn't leave her job so she just held them as her nephew walked over. He was mad at Eve because she was never around like she was when he was little. Maria walked over holding her daughter with the other diva's fallowing and saw eve holding the two little girls. They smiled until a little boy smacked Eve acorss the face. Eve held her cheek as her neices clung to her and her sister walked over and yealled at her son for hitting Eve. Eve hugged her big sister with a smile and introduced every one to every one. Candice walked over with Michelle and they bent down and hugged the little girls tightly. The girls and Eve's sister left along with her son and Eve ran to the bus in tears, she really missed her family. Her neices ment the world to her as well.

"Eve?" Maria asked worriedly seeing Eve run on the bus in tears.

"Eve whats wrong honey?" Maria asked after not getting a reply as Eve laid on her bunk in tears.

"I miss my daughter, and my neices, and my family!" She cried harder as Maria walked over and sat by her rubbing her back.

"Eve honey, I know what might cheer you up sweetie." Maria smiled lovingly as Eve faced her with a confused look.

"Okay?" She asked a little sadly but cheering up.

Maria giggled put Jaylynn in her carrier and brought her and Eve to an orphanage taking the limo. Maria had Eve blind folded wich was scary to her and she was about to cry but then she felt the blindfold come off. She opened her eyes and looked around she was in a beautiful room with toys. Eve looked around confused as a beautiful little girl with blonde curls and baby blue eyes walked over. She was about 2 years old and with the most rosey cheeks ever. Eve smiled and hugged her as the women came over grabbed the little girls arm smacked her and threw her in to a room. Eve's jaw dropped at the aubse the little girl just got. Eve was really mad and she pushed the women hard in to the wall as she ran to the little girl the women pulled her back and knocked her out. Luckily one of the older girls saw and called the police who took the women away. The little girl with blonde curls ran to Eve and shook her to wake her up. Maria had gone down the street to get some food for the hotel room and the divas of course.

"Miss wake up." The cop said shaking her as Eve opened her eyes as Maria walked back in the orphanage 5 minutes later.

"Wheres the little girl!" Eve said worriedly then calmed down feeling the hug of little arms around her waist.

"What the heck happned?" Maria asked worriedly helping Eve up and Eve explained.

"Hey cutie, Would you like if I adopted you?" Eve asked kissing the little girl's cheek.

"The new owner should be here soon." The police man said as the little girl nodded at Eve.

"What's your name sweetie?" Eve asked bending down as she picked up the little girl.

The little girl shrugged. "You dont have one?" Eve asked and the little girl shook her head no.

"What do you think of the name Pandroa Mistabella?" She asked with a smile and the little girl nodded excitedly.

Eve was in tears as she signed the papers and picked up her new daughter carrying her to the limo with Maria and Jaylynn. They got back to the hotel and Maria and Eve went in and Candice, Mickie, and kelly looked shocked. They were in Maria's room since Mickie and her were roomies and when they saw the little girl the got really confused. Then Matt knocked and Mickie let him in and he saw Eve holding Pandora. Eve handed Pandora to Mickie and quickly pushed Matt out in the hall. The divas were really confused to why Eve did that to grabbed Eve's arm tight pulling her to his single room and threw her to the bed. She hit the bed hard hurting her back and he went to hit her stomach but she put her arm infront of her stomach as he hit it hard she gasped. He pinned her down as she begged him to get off she went to scream but he covered her mouth. He started to beat her just like her father did. After about 20 minutes she passed out when she woke up she was tied to a chair she manged to escape and went to her hotel room after putting cover up on her bruises. Her friends knew something was wrong but they were to afraid to ask. They knew by the way Eve was laying she looked like she was in alot of pain and Pandora knew as well. Pandora never talked she may have been two but she did not know how to talk and Eve knew but she did not care one little bit. She love Pandora the way she was and nothing would ever change that. The next day Eve was putting the cover up on the brusies and Kelly saw and she gasped. She quickly told the others and they saw to as she winced putting the cover up on she turned around an the others acted like they saw nothing and she smiled. They smiled back then Michelle decided to test it and see if Eve would tell so she lightly grabbed Eve's arm wich made her wince more. Michelle let go and Eve sighed relived and Michelle looked confused as Eve smiled innocently. Eve sighed and told them she had fallen once again she had to start telling lies to loved ones and she hated it. She thought this was in the past but now she had to hide brusies and make up excuses again, little did she know the truth would be harder to hide this time. Her friends were already curiouse and her daughter knew something was wrong, Kelly saw the brusies and Eve hated holding in the truth. The next day Eve went down stairs to get some cereal from the breakfest hall for her and her daughter but Matt grabbed her and threw her in to the wall she hit her head hard. She fell to her knees holding her head as he kicked her ribs agressivly she closed her eyes tight in tears as he punched her arm with his strong hand wich fallowed by a slap across the face. He finaly left and She weakly got up. She slowly made her way back to her room and prayed her room mates were asleep. To bad they were not and they saw the pain in her eyes and the hand print on her cheek. They got very worried as she held her stomach falling to her knees. Maria saw the bruises on her side and arms and her heart sank to her stomach. She walked over to Eve and gentely helped her up and over to the bed.  
"Eve? Who did this to you?" Maria asked worriedly as Eve closed her eyes in pain.

"No one I fell on the stairs." Eve lied weakly as she laid on the bed by Pandora.

"Eve...." Maria asked worriedly but Eve had fallen asleep quickly from the pain.

"Maria...Matt has been very agressive lately what if he is hurting her?" She asked in tears as Maria hugged her.

"Oh no you don't think he will...or is? Do you?" Maria asked almost crying.

"no no no get off me stop hitting me please, your hurting me!" Eve cried and Maria turned around looking shocked.

"Eve?" Kelly and Maria asked worriedly hearing Matt bang on the door asking to come in.

"NOOOOO STOP" She woke startled and saw her friends looking really worried she burtsed in tears and clung to Maria. "MARIA HE HURTS ME BADLY." She cried.

"Who?" Maria asked worriedly she could tell Eve would tell the truth this time around since she was so upset.

"MATT HE DOES WHAT MY DAD DID!" She cried clinging to Maria's waist in tears as Maria rubbed her head and she slowly fell back asleep.

Matt banged on the door again and Maria called CM and explained everything. CM got Matt away from the bus then had Kelly let him in and he walked over and hugged Maria. Maria smiled and handed CM is his daughter while she tried to keep Eve calm. Eve yawned and opened her eyes she felt some one rubbing her head and it made her feel so loved like a mother would have done if she had one. Eve laied her head on Maria's lap and smiled closing her eyes again. Maria was worried Eve was still going to get hurt by Matt so she was going to ask Eve to move back in for a while, Eve fell asleep again and cuddled close. 


	6. Chapter 6: IT WAS JUST A WISH

Chapter 6: It was just a wish _  
That night Maria had all the face diva's includining Michelle even though she was heel now, over for a movie night wich all the girl despratly needed. The girls were all in the room Maria had set up with two giant beds wich fill the room from wall to wall. Eve and Kelly both looked at each other then ran and jumped on the bed laughing as the other fallowed. Maria was happy to see Eve laughing because it had been a long time since she had. Eve tackled Maria gentely and kissed her cheek giggling as Mickie started to tickle her. Eve pushed Mickie playfully and then tackled Kelly as she hugged her. Eve smiled and layed her head on Kelly's lap falling asleep she had been up all night taking care of Pandora's fever. Kelly smiled and rubbed her head as Candice put in The Wedding Planner and sat by Mickie who was giggling. Melina got the soda and chips and popcorn as everyone thanked her. Melina looked over at Eve and smiled and rubbed her back as Kelly kept rubbing her head. Eve started to have a bad dream so she started to toss and turn but Kelly kisses her forehead and Melina took her hand. She hit there hands away in her sleep crying getting scared. Kelly tried to wake her up by saying her name but it didn't work. Candice gentely took her arm and shook it as Eve woke up startled.

"Eve? Are you alright what happened?" Mickie asked worriedly rubbing her head lovingly.

"Matt came after me he tried to kill me and you guys tried to stop him...but...he killed you all cuz of me!" She cried covering her face with her hands.

"Eve listen to me he is not going to hurt you, or any of us I promise you!" Maria said holding her close to calm her down.

"BUT MARIA!"She cried pullin away and Melina gentely grabbed her and hugged her.

"Eve please calm down your going to make your self sick getting so worked up." Candice said rubbing her back softly as she relaxed but she was burning up.

"I'm just scared he will hurt you guys cuz of me."She said laying her head on Mickie's lap tierdly falling asleep.

The next day Eve went for a walk in the snow but she got lost and fell hurting her knee. She tried to scream for help but no one was in sight, no houses were in sight either. She slowly got to her feet and walked till it started to snow so hard she could not see. The pain in her knee got to be to much and she collapsed in the snow. An hour later the others looked out the window and they saw red in the snow wich worried them so Kelly went to check what it was. She screamed when she saw it was Eve and the others ran out. Mickie picked her up gentely and carried her inside laying her on the couch. They saw the blood on her jeans and her body was cold and pale. Mickie gentely rolled up her jeans and saw Eve's knee was cut up she cleaned and bandaged it. She put a blanket on her and cuddled her to warm her up. Eve opened her eyes and hour later and felt the warmth of Mickie's body and sighed cuddling closer as Mickie rubbed her arms to keep her warm. Eve looked at her friends as they smiled and she giggled sitting up. Mickie handed her some hot cocoa and she smiled very big taking it.

"Thank you Mickie." She giggled and sipped the hot chocolate she was in a really good mood now that she was safe and warm.

"You welcome Eve." Mickie giggled she was happy Eve was happy and safe.

"Eve. We want to ask you something..." Michelle said looking at Eve who was playfuly sticking her tounge out at Mickie and Maria.

"Okay what is it?" She asked putting her hot chocolate down and cuddled back up to Mickie who wrapped the blanket around them.

"Are you pregnant?" Michelle asked worriedly as Eve's eyes widdened.

"WHAT! of course I am not pregnant!" she said getting a little mad but Mickie gave her a hug.

"Way to go Michelle you pissed her off." Mickie said still running her fingers through Eve's hair wich made Eve fall asleep she was still very tierd.

"Mickie I did not piss her off so shut up!" Michelle said angrily as Eve started to get mad Mickie rubbed her head softly putting Eve in a deep peaceful sleep.

"Mickie and Michelle cut it out." Kelly and Maria both said angrily as Candice took Eve from Mickie's lap and laid her the guest bed tucking her in.

"Is she okay?" Kelly asked walking up behind Candice who jumped a bit and turned around.

"I think so she seems like she is in a really peaceful sleep." Candice said sitting on the guest bed next to Eve as Kelly sat next to her.

"You are really worried to huh?" Kelly asked worriedly putting her hand on Eve's side softly as Candice smiled looking down at Eve sleeping soundlessly.

"Very worried...atleast she seems happier that is all I really want." Candice said putting her hand on Eve's head gentely.

"Candi...Kelly?" Eve said opening her eyes and smiling feeling them rubbing her side and head it made her feel safe.

"It's okay Eve we are here sweetie." Candice said smiling as Eve sat up.

"I know silly." She laughed and hugged Candie then Kelly and fallowed them back down stairs.

Maria saw them coming down stairs and she smiled and waved at them. Eve ran over and sat by Maria hugging her tight then hugged Mickie who smiled. Eve smiled sweetly and put her hand to her stomach and sighed not feeling to well. She wasn't sick or pregnant she just had a sore stomach she thought from eating to fast or not enough. Mickie tilted her head at Eve worriedly but she just smiled. Mickie out her hand on Eve's stomach and Eve raised her eye brow at Mickie who laughed. Eve shook her head then closed her eyes sighing softly as she laid her head back on the couch as Maria and Mickie exchanged worried looks. Both put there hands on her stomach and she laughed pushing there hands off.

"I am not pregnant, my stomach just is sore." Eve laughed softly as she kissed her friend's cheeks. "Maria some one is at your front door chica." Eve laughed about 10 minutes later pointing to the door before the door bell rang.

"Okay that was just weird Eve!" Maria said with a very freaked out confused look on her face while getting the door.

"Maria...I know we are not really that close but I need to talk to some one." The strong blonde rival said quickly as Maria let her inside.

"Sure Nat. Whats up?" Maria asked a bit skeptical of if she could trust her.

"Alone upstairs please!" Nattie said softly and shyly and Maria nodded going up stairs with Nattie fallowing.

Ummmm.....you're not going to hurt me Natayla are you?" Maria asked a bit nevourse and Natayla shook her head.

"I'm pregnant Maria...and I need your help with it....because I'm new to this and well your the one who loves kids the most." Nattie smiled as Maria nodded.

"OF COURSE I WILL HELP!" Maria giggled wrapping her arms around Natalya in a hug as she hugged Maria back.

"Thanks Maria" Nattie said with a smile while yawning a bit.

"Tierd Nat?" Maria asked with a giggle as Natayla nodded rubbing her stomach.

"I should get home..." she said softly as Maria grabbed her arm gentely.

"I would feel better if you did not drive tierd just stay here for the night." Maria said leading her to the guest room handing her an extra blanket.

"But Maria...I cant." She said heading down stairs still yawning.

"Natayla please!" Maria said near tears as Nattie turned around.

"Why do you care so much Maria...I been mean to you." Nattie said kinda confused as to why Maria was being so nice to her.

"Nat...in the ring you are but outside you a great person...plus you asked for my help...so please." Maria said hugging her as Natayla nodded.

"Alright...Thanks Ree" She said with a smile as they went back to the guest room and Maria helped her get comfy then went back down to her friends.

"What was THAT about." Mickie asked very confusedly as Maria sat down leaning her head against Eve tierdly.

"Maria your burning up." Eve said feeling Maria's head on her shoulder as she felt with her hand.

"I'm fine honest." She said closing her eyes laying her head on Eve's lap.

"Maria lets get you to your room you need rest." EVe said rubbing her head but she was already asleep.

"I will help you get her to her room." Mickie said but Eve shook her head.

"I dont mind holding her till she wakes up...she needs the rest its fine." Eve smiled still rubbing Maria's head as she smiled in her sleep.

That night Eve and Maria cuddled on the couch since Maria stayed asleep and Eve didn't want to move her. Eve's back was killing in the morning from sleeping sitting up but she didnt care. Maria got up and saw Eve and smiled and gentely shook her to wake her up. Maria helped Eve up but when Eve grabbed her back and sat back down quickly Maria started to feel bad. She got some pain killers, water and a icey/hot pad for Eve's back. She let Eve lay down then put it on her back gentely for her and rubbed her back a bit. Eve closed her eyes as her back started to soothe and she fell asleep peacefully. Maria made brakfest for Eve and Natayla and her self. The others had gone home when they saw Eve driffting off they knew she was tierd as well. Maria made panckakces and eggs with bacon and orange juice. The smell woke up Nattie and Eve. Nattie walked down stairs to Maria and thanked her again for everything she did so far to help her. Eve was about to get up but Maria walked over and handed her her breakfest and told her to just rest for the day. Nattie giggled and sat down at the table with Maria and ate breakfest then hugged Maria and drove home. She called Vicky to tell her she could not wrestle and tell Vince the same thing. They both understood and told her they would see her when she returned. She was relived they did not fire her since she loved this job more then anything else in the world not to mention she needed the money for her new child. Maria went to check on Pandora for Eve, then checked her own daughter who was only 2 weeks old. Maria smiled and put her hand on Jay's back and rubbed it softly. Jaylynn smiled and cooed as she cuddled in her mom's arms falling back asleep. Maria smiled and kissed her daughters forhead and covered her putting her back in her crib. Maria then went back to Pandora's room and rubbed her head but felt it burning up. Maria got worried and quickly picked her up out of her crib she may have been 4 but she was to small for a bed. Maria gave her some meds and rocked her to sleep. Maria did not want to worry Eve so she decided to take care of Pandora for the day so Eve could rest peacefuly. Maria went back down stairs to see if Eve was alright but heard her crying and ran to her. She shook her gentely but Eve hit her by accident tossing and turning.  
Maria jumped a bit shocked but knew Eve didn't mean it. She shook her again and Eve screamed and hit Maria's arm away even harder by accident still asleep.  
Maria held her arm against her body and tried to wake Eve up once again. Eve tossed and turned more in tears and then jumped when Maria finaly said Eve.

"Maria oh my god I'm so sorry!" She said seeing Maria holding her arm against her body.

"Eve it's okay you did not mean it." Maria said rubbing her arm and checking for a bruise.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Eve cried harder then started to hit her self as her arm started to brusie Maria stopped her.

"Eve you did not mean to it is fine please calm down!" Maria said worriedly holding Eve in her arms she felt Eve burning up and got really worried.

"I don't feel well Maria...I'm so dizzy and my stomach hurts." She said in tears leaning against Maria.

"You can NOT wrestle tonight in this condition!" She said worriedly but Eve shook her head and went to the arena.

Eve got ready for her match she was really scared but she didnt care. Michelle came out after Eve as last week's backstage slap was shwon on the screen. Michelle was telling Eve she thought she quit. Eve was shaking mad litterly and bitch slapped Michelle hard. Michelle slid in the ring and the bell rang as the two went at it. Eve showed a great deal of heart in the first half of her match, but eventually she had to tap out due to Michelle▓s tight and painful heel hook. Michelle was mad at Eve for bitch slapping her the week before and refused to let go of the hold, Maria got mad back stage and ran out and down the ramp to Eve▓s rescue who held her leg in pain. However Michelle ran to the side and slid out of the ring with smiling with satisfaction to the fact that she was able to give Eve a painful defeat smackdown debut. Maria ran to Eve and rubbed her head holding her as the ref and Maria helped Eve up as she limped to the back with help from Maria. Eve laid in the diva's locker room iceing her leg and thigh as Maria rubbed her head more. Michelle barged in and glared at Maria and Eve. Eve was rubbing her leg softly when the ice was gone and Michelle laughed got her stuff and left. Maria sighed angrily and looked at Eve who was falling asleep. Maria laughed and helped her back to the house and upto her room. She handed her a heating pad and pain killers as Eve took them and fell asleep. Maria went to her room and called Vickie and asked for a match against Michelle and Vickie said fine. Maria laid down and fell asleep quickly. Her daughter cuddled up to her and Pandora cuddled up to Eve. All four girls stayed asleep all night long but Eve was having a bad dream. The next morning Eve woke early and made breakfest for her and Maria and the kids. Eve fell asleep on the couch and the little ones ran down stairs with Maria and ate. Maria saw Eve sleeping on the couch and put a blanket over her gentely. Eve turned over curling the blanket against her as Pandora cuddled her closely.

"MARIA OPEN THE ITS RAINING CATS AND DOGS PLEASE!" Said the cold shakey voice of Candice Michelle.

"One minute!" Maria said running to the door but slipped on her daughters toy and fell hard hitting her head the sound woke Eve.

"MARIA!" Eve ran to her and heard Candice knocking and quickly let her in running back to Maria who was holding her head.

"What happned?" Candice asked as Maria explained and sat up slowly as Eve helped her to her feet.

"Thanks Eve." Maria said rubbing her head as the door bell rang Maria sighed and headed to the door.  
"I will get it you relax!!" Eve laughed and opened the door and backed up seeing Matt.

"Who is it EVe?" Maria asked flipping the tv on.

"Yea who?" Candice asked giggling while watching tv with Maria.

"No one I'll be right back." She said walking out side pushin Matt with her.

"Eve look I need you." Matt said angrily as Eve crossed her arms over her chest with an attitude.

"WHAT FOR TO BEAT ME AGAIN OR DO YOU JUST WANT TO USE ME FOR SEX!" She screamed angrily pushing him hard to the ground.

"BITCH YOUR DEAD!" he screamed and ran at her but she kicked him hard in the ribs and went to run inside but he grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Matt you do NOT scare me anymore!" She said angrily pulling away from him her eyes narrowed angrily.

"SHUT UP" He said angrily and back handed her so hard she fell to her knees.

"You STILL dont scare me." She said slowly getting up.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He screamed kicking her hard in the ribs as she fell to the ground holding her stomach.

"Go away!" She said breathlessly as her kicked her again and left leaving her in the front yard in the rain.

"What is taking Eve so long?" Maria asked and looked out the window seeing Eve laying in the rain holding her side. "EVE!" Maria cried running outside.

"EVE!" Candice cried running out after Maria both ran to Eve and got her inside how Eve she was out cold from the cold rain and the pain Matt caused.

"Eve please please wake up!" Maria cried and Eve slowly opened her eyes and looked up but fell back asleep.

"Eve PLEASE!" Candice cried shaking her but Eve kept her eyes closed shaking.

"She is burning up." Maria said in tears wrapping a blanket around Eve and cuddled her as her fever went down and the shaking stopped.

"Who did this to her?" Candice asked and Maria shrugged sadly as Eve opened her eyes.

"Matt did this...but I'm fine...just in pain." She said softly and Maria helped Eve to her bed where Pandora cuddled softly.

"I'll call Vickie and tell her Eve wont be at the arena tonight." Candice said calling Vickie as Maria nodded while calling Mickie. 


	7. Chapter 7 IS THIS THE END

Chapter 7: IS THIS THE END (note emmie as mickie she helped me with this chapter and might from now on)

It was a few days later and Eve was fast asleep on her bed. Pandora was down stairs eating with Maria and Jaylynn and Eve could smell the food and she smiled and went down stairs. Maria smiled seeing Eve and handed her a plate of food but she shook her head pushing it away and got a bottle of water. Maria handed the plate to her again but Eve pushed it away again and got a muffin. Maria shook her head and and gave up and Pandora looked up at Eve.

"Eve you need to eat more then just a muffin a day." Maria said worriedly and handed the plate to Eve again but she pushed it away again.

"I"m not hungry Maria..." She said her stomach growling and Maria raised and eye brow.

"You been only eating one muffin to last the WHOLE day for 3 weeks it is not healthy." Maria said sitting by her and pushed her hair back behind Eve's ear worriedly.  
"But it is fat free so it is healthy." She said looking down and Maria shook her head and called Mickie leaving the room.

That night at SmackDown Eve was walking around backstage. She was really grumpy from the lack of healthy food she neglected to eat. Mickie andEve had not been as close as they use to and it really was hurting both of them. Mickie saw Eve and ran over to her embrassing her in a hug. Eve smiled sweetly and hugged back she was so happy Mickie was still there to support her like old times. They went to the snack table but Eve took themuffin out of her purse.  
Now Mickie had been told by Maria thats all Eve ate for the last three weeks. Mickie was really worried and a bit pissed off that Eve would do this.

"You are not going to get a sandwich?" Mickie asked a bit worried.

"Nah I'm not that hungry, i had a big breakfest" Eve lied wich Mickie knew and she told Eve Maria told her and Eve stayed quiet angry at Maria for telling.

"EVE! Would you listen to me? Eating an Muffin a day is NOT a full course meal." Mickie said finaly afer five minutes of silence.

"But its low fat! and bsides they are yummy!" Eve said a bit rudely but only because she was so hungry.

"Eve is this ALL you`ve been eating?" Mickie keeps her hands on her hips where they were already place"Eve is this ALL you`ve been eating?"

ummmm......maria lied?" Eve said smiling innocently trying to be cute so Mickie would back off.

"Eve Marie Torres" Mickie said raising her eyebrow in that tone Eve knows all to well.

"yeeeeeeees?" She said in a bratty tone covering her face ashamed in her self deep down.

"Is that ALL you been eating" Mickie said starting to get VERY worried for her long time friend.

"ummmmmmmmmmm diffrent flavors?" EVe said angelicly again she knew she was about to get in BIG troubble.

"DAMN IT EVE!" Mickie said starting to get angry at Eve's fake innocent act.

DONT YEAL AT ME!" Eve said in a very cranky tone.

"Eve answer my question" snatches what she's eating from her "Want it?" holds it up high so Eve can't reach.

"GIVE IT BACK IM HUNGRY!" she complaned like a little kid who wants a puppy

"Answer the question" Mickie said shaking her head as she opened the trash can holding it over it high above out of her reach still.

"Mickie no! please im hungry please dont throw it away PLEASE!" she beggd trying to grab it depsratly

Mickie holds it back away from Eve "answer my question eve,if you don't im throwing it out"

"okay okay okay ill tell!" she said reaching for the muffin in tears.

Mickie keeps it held up "mhhm? Spill then" she said tapping her foot impaichently

"yes! okay yes now give me my muffin!!!!!!" tears formed in her eyes

Mickie shook her head and tossed the Muffin out "Lets go NOW you need to eat real food"

"MICKIE I CANT BELIVE YOU DID THAT!" she cried

"EVE NOW" she said shaking her head. She thought to her self worriedly, why would eve only be eating a muffin? Everday?

"I WAS EATING THAT!" Eve said as she sat on the floor and cried like she was 5.

"Ughhhhh. Eve get off your 24 year old ass now and answer me like an adult." Mickie said starting to get pissed off.

"I cant eat normal food Mickie." She said softly standing up brushing her self off.

"and why is that?" Mickie asked as she put her hands on her hips,bitting her bottom lip with a confused look on her face

"You know why..." She said poking her stomach sadly.

Mickie scratched her head "umm you think your fat?" Mickie asked confused since Eve was FAR from fat.

"I dont think......I know....but I am hungry can we get food." Eve said as she smiles innocently.

Mickie shook her head sighing grabbing her purse over her shoulder. Eve fallowed picking up Gemini she wa swatching him for the night because Maria had a date with CM . Eve sighed and grabbed her stuff and put Gem in the purse. She smiled and walked to Vickie's office and asked for the night off that she feltreally sick and tierd. Vickie allowed her to leave and she walked back over to Mickie and told her she was ready. After five minutes of silcent Mickie spoke again.

"Eve Marie Torres you are NOT fat."she said annoyed that Eve would even think that"Yeah we can go get something to eat and NOT just a Muffin"

"I know I was thinking PASTA WITH SALAD!" She smiled as her stomach growled she giggled but she could tell Mickie was annoied so she bit her bottum lip and smiled innocently once again.

"Ok lets go your car or Mine?" Mickie asked walking with Eve to the parkling lot and Eve said Mickie's.

Mickie and Eve drove about 30 minutes to the nearest Olive Garden. Mickie parked and startered to talk not knowing it was to her self. /iThe only reason why I eat here is because of the food,its so good but working here was nuts!/i Mickie thought back to when she use to work at Olive Garden iI remember a Mom and Her Daughter came in and they were spending the day together,orderd the bottomless soup and breadsticks,there's more to life then that. You eat a resturant your friggin hungry order an entree!/i Mickie Laughed and looked over at Eve but she was barley awake and Mickie was getting really worried at this point. Eve looked at Mickie with a weak smile and Mickie shook her head she went in side and got some food to go and brought it to the car. She handed Eve pasta and a side salad and Eve ate it quickly she was so hungry. She was done with in five minutes and asleep with in ten. Mickie smiled a bit and drove back to the hotel and carried the food and Eve inside. She laied Eve on her bed and covered her and laid Pandora next to her. She put Gemini on Maria's bed next to Jaylynn's crib and sat on Maria's bed as she ate her food and shared the bread with Gemini. Mickie fell asleep around 10 when Maria walked in. Maria laughed and curled up on the couch as Gemini trotted over and laid on Maria's stomach. Maria put her arms around Gemini and yawned tierdly. The next morning Maria got up early and fed Jaylynn and brought Pandora down stairs for breakfest. Mickie fallowed allowing Eve to sleep. Eve woke up around noon it was a day off for the divas so she could sleep in. Maria and Mickie walked back in and saw Eve was eating pancakes that she ordered from room serivce and they smile relived that Eve was eating again. They wanted to tell Kelly but they didnt want Kelly to worry since Kelly was the baby of the divas. They thought about telling ashley but She didn't know Eve that well....they would have told Michelle but she was in a bitchy mood since she lost her belt. A week past and it was once again time for SmackDown. Eve was excited that Mickie was there because they were going to allow her to interivew Mickie for a special. Eve ran to Mickie excitedly she saw Mickie had her back turned. Eve got a very evil smile on her face and jumped on Mickie's back hoping Mickie would not flip her. Eve was not in the mood for her back to hurt seeing that she was still trying to gain her strength back from her stupidy of not eating. Mickie`s heart raced from being frightend of the Jump. Mickie was not so big on being suprised from behind. Mickie flipped the person over,she couldn't help it was a reaction. She realized it was Eve. Mickie held out her hand to help Eve up. Mickie remember`s last time when Eve flipped out and she did not want a repeat. i Eve got a very devilish look on her face as she jumped on Mickie's back. Mickie screamed and flipped Eve to the cold hard cement locker room floor. Out of breath from being flipped Eve just kept her eyes closed trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of her. Mickie's eyes widen once she realized it was Eve "Oh my god! Eve, I am SO sorry!" Mickie bent down to help her up and Eve gave her a dirty look. "YOU JUST RANDOMLY FLIP PEOPLE WHO JUMP ON YOUR BACK! YOU KNOW ME AND MARIA ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO DO THAT!" Eve yealled getting up and walking away. Mickie looked down sadly as a tear fell from her cheek./i

"opps...sorry Evie, Its a quick reaction. Sorry" she felt bad and started to bite her nails with the other hand still holding out the other.

"It's okay Mick..I'm alright for the most part." She laughed a bit opening her eyes and took Mickie's hand...."Ready for your interview Micks?"

Mickie pulled her up and hugged Eve. She then nodded and grinned slighty "You know it" she smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright we just have to wait for the camera man." She left rubbing her back a bit. "You lucky I'm in a good mood the time!" She laughed

Mickie laughed having the flashback. Shaking her head thinking to her self, its not my fault Mickie looked at Eve"yeah again,im sorry. Its Just a reaction you know"

"Mickie Laree chill I'm fine yeah my back hurts...but I'm fine sweetie." She hugged mickie again smiling lovingly.

Mickie grinned hugging eve back"Ok hon"she said in a clam tone

"YAY THE CAMERAS!" she starts to jump up and down and sotps when they say aciton "Ladies and gentelemn pelase welcome my guest at this time and my dear friend MICKIE JAMES! so mickie.......hows life?"

Mickie looks into the Camera waving like she did with the segment of Mickie and Lita. Mickie then looked at Eve"Wonderful Eve just wonderful,thank you for asking"

"so you lost your belt" eve said giggling a bit.

Mickie nods a bit dissapointed"Yeah I lost it,but"She said smirking"I will get it back around my waist here it belongs"

"OH REALLY and how would you do that, now that your friend Melina has." she smirked evily.

Mickie nods"Yes REALLY"Mickie shrugged it off"Me and Melina have been Friends/Enimies lets just say Frenimies for a long while now. She has it now,she can have fun with it,with all her glitz and glamour but nothing is stopping Me from getting it back"

"But you can't even beat Beth and Melina can....how will you beat her?" Eve giggles her eyes widen devilishly.

Mickie rolled her eyes a tad bit annoyed" Need I remind you I defeated Beth on National TV? Melina is a piece of Cake"

"yes but its MELINA!" Eve tried hard to not laugh and to keep a straight face.

"So? I beat Melina not once not twice not 3 time,but NUMREROUS time on NUMEROUS occasions. Point being eve!?" Mickie getting more annoyied.

"well I and a few others think Candice might get it next" Eve said nodding with an attitude.

Mickie rolls her eyes "Let her,if she gets it i`ll take it from her like taking candy from a baby! Ha candice,candy get it?" she chuckled her psycho way.

"are you on drugs?" She said confusedly sorta like Maria would.

"um no." Mickie said confused to the random question.

"OMG MICKIE! DID YOU KNOW WE HAVE CONTRACTS!" she said shockedly.

Mickie stepped back a bit with a confused look on her face"Yes eve?"

"THATS SO WEIRD CUZ LIKE I DIDN'T!" she said nodding like kelly when shes excited.

Mickie pat eve`s head like Lita did to Maria back in 2006"That's good for you to know now Huh Eve?"

Eve giggled like Maria did when Ric kissed her and preteneded to have the heart attack. "toatly!"

Mickie raised her eyebrow "Ok eve is that it?"

"ummm no, why are you so stalky?" she asked poking mickie she hated the script she had to do cuz she thought mickie was PERFECT and far from stalky

Mickie looks at her stomach and her body"Im not stalky"she said flicking her hair back

The camera finaly turned off and Eve rolled her eyes and hugged Mickie tight. "I hate when they make me say mean stuff to my friends!" She said softly

Mickie nodded and hugged eve"Don't worry about it" 


	8. Chapter 8 LIFE IS FINALY GREAT

Chapter 8: life is finaly great.

Maria had a ruff night taking care of Gem he was very sick all night and Maria was deathly worried. How ever the next morning he was doing better so she left him at the vet to make sure. Maria got dressed and went to her car and drove to the other hotel and parked and went to Natties door. You see Maria and Nattie were spending the day together because Maria and Nattie were going baby shopping for Jaylynn and Nattie's baby to be. Maria picked Nattie up at about 1pm though. Nattie smiled and walked out in a a cute dress since she wasnt showing yet she wanted to wear her dresses now. Maria waved and she was in a cute top with ripped jeans and a white cappie. Jaylynn was in a butterlfy dress. They were in Florida now so it was really nice out. Maria pulled up to a small diner on the sea shore. She knew Nattie like the beach so she though it would be a good idea to cheer her up. After all once she got pregnant her bastard of a boyfriend left her. Nattie smiled seeing the beach and the diner, she loves the ocean more then anything in the world so it made her happy.

"So Nattie how have you been feeling since your one month." Maria asked curiously about her newest friend.

Nattie smiles a tad bit,tucking her Red Hair behind her ear "It's been ok Maria, been sick a lot though, is that Normal?" Natalya asked worriedly.

"Sadly yes it is it SUCKS but its worth it in the end." Maria smiled and looked at the carrier by her feet seeing her beautiful baby girl.

Natalya let of a small warm smile looking at her stomach then Looking over at Maria`s daughter "She's so pretty,I hope I have a girl" Natalya said speaking to her new best friend she was happy to have accompany her through her journey of becoming a mother.

"Thanks but she so gets her looks from Phillip Jack Brooks!" She laughed at the fact she said his full name.

Natalya Laughed with Maria "She does resemble him, but she does have a few of your features Ria"

"Name one" Maria laughed as she picked Jaylnn up. "She is so small I always feel like I will break her."

Natalya smirks "Well she took on your red hair, and those adorable green eyes & your nose" she laughed "Shocking you don't see it"

"I guess its cuz im to in love with the fact that she is mine i dont see me in her, but seriously i am so scared to break her Nat." Maria said sadly looking down as they waitress handed them menus.

Natalya took a Menu from the waitress "Thank you" she said to the waitress. Natalya glanced at Maria "Don't worry you won't break her, she's so fragile but you'll get use to her." she smiled

"I sure hope so I'm so worried to lose her she's my first daughter...well kid actuly" She laughed as she got a text from Eve but ignored it.

Natalya smirks shaking her head "Daughter. Kid,same thing Maria" Maria wasn't always the sharpest crayon in the box. Natalya glanced at the baby then Maria`s phone "Who was it?" she asked, then looking down to the Menu

"No I had a son but he was mean, but shes my first birth child." Maria laughed as she got another text from Eve... "DAMN IT EVE STOP TEXTING ME!" she sighed and looked around and waved "sorry people" she laughed and looked at the menu blushing emmbarssed.  
Natalya shook her head laughing a bit finding what she wanted to order "So Eve is texting you? Why won't you text her back"she asked

"Cuz she is soo annoying, after all i always room with her and she lives with me so i need my space." She laughed and kisses Jaylynn's forhead. "Honey wave to aunty Nattie." she giggled helping her wave.

Natalya smiled when she heard Maria say "Auntie Nattie" it made her day. She nodded agreeing with Maria "You have a point there" Natalya said. She was afraid to ask but gave it a shot "Can I hold her?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Of course you may." Maria smiled and handed Jaylynn to Natayla. "Yeah don't get me wrong Eve and I are great friends, but it's nice to hang out with others. Not to mention my new best friend....YOU!" She smiled sweetly as she pushed her bangs to the side.

Natalya carefully took JayLynn "Hi sweety" she smiled down at Jaylynn cradling her in her arms "you have your mothers eyes" she chuckled a bit, Nodding at Maria "Yes I understand" Natalya looked up more at Maria "aww why thank you Maria."

Maria giggles and rubbed her arm a bit still sore from Michelle's attacks and she looked up at Natayla. "Your a natural! and your welcome....but it is true...I'm glad we could put the ring differences aside!"

"Yeah I try not to bring the IN Ring experiance into the Real Life experiance well should I say personal" Natalya looked down at the baby and talked to her smiling "she's a precious gift" She looked back at Maria, flicking a bang away from her eye`s "You ok?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah my arm has just had to much from Michelle, I mean I get it's story line but she forgets her strength sometimes." She laughed as the waitress took there order.

Natalya nodded,she doesn't really 'Like' Michelle in ring or out "Hate to say it but I can't stand her" a waitress walks over to the table asking are we the two beautiful girls ready to order, Natalya nodded and looked at Maria "You first" Natalya kissed the babys forhead and stood up, kneeling down by the carrier gently putting her back in. Natalya sat back down rubbing her head.

"Just a small salad for me I had a huge breakfest." She laughed sipping her water then looked at Nattie "your head hurt?"

Natalya placed her order of a Chicken Parmigana Meal "Thank you" she said,She looked at Maria and nodded "A Tad bit, Dizzy spell. It happens everytime I bend down or kneel down" she continued rubbing her head. The waitress walked away from the table of Maria and Natalya

"yeah that happened to me the first few weeks it will pass...the first few weeks are the worst! for the girl....then come the cravings wich suck for the boy well in this case me." Maria laughed

Natalya nodded "I think I noticed that one" she laughed a bit "Im in for a hell of a ride." she chuckled. Saying her signature "Yeah baby" after it, she laughed again "wow im going to miss being in the ring."

Maria laughed and ate her food quietly she was thinking about a few things well actuly no alot of things were swirling around her mind and it was very distracting to her...not to mention the night before she was up all night taking care of a sick Gemini. She sighed sadly in her head and finished about the same time as Nattie. Maria paid for them she liked treating friends to lunch and she couldn't wait to get to the baby store. She walked with Natayla back to the car and buckled in Jaylynn and got in the drivers seat. Natayla got in the passnger seat and turned the radio on to the new wwe sounds cd and put on Kelly's song and sang alone. Maria giggled and sang along to and drove to the baby store and parked. She was excited to help Natalya get the stuff for her baby and to get more stuff for Jaylynn. Maria turned off the car and smiled at Natayla, she was worried about Natayla but that was Maria she cared for every one it was her motherly nature. Maria got Jaylynn out of the car and held her in her arms and smiled back at Natayla, and walked over next to her.

"Ready for your frist baby shop Miss. Nattie?" Maria asked teasingly.

Natalya nodded smiling & Laughing a bit "Yes I am" getting out the car. As she got out Natalya shut her passenger side of the door and waited for Maria to lead the way "Lead the way " she joked around.

Maria stuck her tounge out playfuly and walked in the store and tried to figure out how to put the carrier in the carriage. "DAMN IT! CM always does this for me." she sighed feeling stupid.

Natalya shook her head, running her hands through her hair "Hmm. Here let me help,I seen a friend of mine do it before" Natalya took the carrier and carriage from Maria. Natalya put the Carrier in the Carriage making sure it was in place "There you go" she winked.

"Thanks Natayla." Maria sighed sadly trying to not cry She was so worried about Gem and she felt like a bad mom always having to rely on CM and her friends.  
Natalya nodded "No problem" She could tell there was something wrong with Maria. So she asked "Maria? Are you ok?" she started walking towards the door of the store

Yeah...just Gem was really sick last night...hes at the vet. I also feel like I rely to much on others taking care of Jaylynn." She shrugged and saw the cribs "First thing first! the crib!" she said quickly changing the subject

"Ah its Understandable hon" Natalya turned her attention to the store "Yep your right" Natalya being kind Opens the door for Maria.

"Why thanks you Miss NATTIE" she laughed and sighed as her phone buzzed again "I sware if its eve!" She looked at her phone and texts back Hi candice.

Natalya laughs "Your welcome Miss Maria Frances Kanellis!" she laughed again walking in behind Maria

Maria covered her face turning bright red. "shut up Natalie Katharine Neidhart!" She laughed

Natalya Looked around, then her face turned Bright red "shush! Ok ok im sorry" she laughed "!"

"Hey yours is pretty mine sounds like a man" she rolled her eyes.

She laughed again "Thank you, shocking to say I like my name." Natalya disagreed with Maria as they Both looked around the baby store "Your name is pretty Ria"

"Ha the Maria part yes....I just cant wait till I am MRS. BROOKS AKA MRS. PUNK" she said like a little school girl.

"No the whole name is, well to me it is anyway" Nattie kept looking for things Listening to Maria. Maria was quite a talker "Oh I bet" she smirked "You`ll be glowing on that day" Natalya looked around confused sighing not knowing what to do next

"what ever you like just scan it so when we have you baby shower people well get it for you!" She smiled handing her a scanner. "Maybe...I hope so I really love him I have since I came to the wwe." she blushed

After they finished scanning stuff for the baby shower they bought a few things Nattie would need right away like certain foods. Nattie was still a little down about not knowing what she would need. Maria could tell she was sad so she hugged Natayla and kissed her cheek with a smile. Maria and Nattie spent two hours in the store and checked out. Maria drove Nattie back to her hotel room and helped her get the stuff inside Nattie helped her then hugged Maria again and Maria smiled. She went back to her and Eve's room and saw Eve was asleep cuddling Pandora and Jaylynn and Gemini and she smiled. She picked up Gem and Jaylynn and put Gem on her bed and Jaylynn in her crib. Maria layed down tierdly after all by now it was 9pm and she had to be up early for training. The next day Kelly jumped on Candice's stomach playfully since they were room mates after all. Kelly grinned inncoently waiting for candice to open her eyes. She hoped Candice wouldn't yell at her. She knew Candice HATED being woken up early in the morning, and she did NOT want Candice to be mad at her. Candice half asleep and really crany hit Kelly's arm. Playfully but since it WAS Candice and she WAS cranky and it WAS the back of her hand it kinda hurt.

"OW Candice sheesh is someone on the wrong side of the bed today?" she asked rubbing arm it was hurting a bit but no bruise was visable.

Candice now getting pissed slaps Kellz across the face. "SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP BARBRA JEAN BLANK!"

Kellz rubs her cheek then bites Candi's arm hard walking away "Cranky bitch!" She said in a pissed off tone heading to the bathroom.

That night it was time for RAW and Kellz and Candi were not talking to each other still. Kelly was sad her and Candice were not talking but she knew it would blow over. Kelly got to the ring and Beth came out they had there match and Kelly won. Beth got mad and kicked Kelly hard in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees. Beth grabbed Lilian's chair and hit Kelly hard over the head with it knocking Kelly out. Beth then kicked Kelly in the head hard the ref tried to get her back but she kept attacking untill Candice ran out. Beth left the ring and Candice bent down to Kelly trying to wake her up but got no respond. Candice started to get really worried as did Mickie so she got the emts and ran out with them as they got Kelly on the stretcher. They got her to the back and they checked her out and had Mickie hold ice on her head. Kelly slowly opened her eyes and sat up but laid down again her head was pounding and she was really dizzy. Mickie rubbed her head softly for her as Candice paced back and forth running her hands through her hair worried about Kelly.

"My head hurts." Said the painfilled soft voice of Kelly-Kelly.

"Kelly we need to get you back to the hotel you have a concusion from Beth attacking you after you beat her in you match. Mickie said helping her up.

a/n my friend MJ helped me with this chappter as Natalya...and in chapter 7 she was Mickie :) 


	9. Chapter 9 WONT YOU BE MINE

It was the morning on valentines day, Maria was in a really bad mood and did NOT want to do anything. CM called and she rolled her eyes angrily and answered. CM could tell she was in a very bad mood so he explained to get in a nice dress and wait out side. Maria screamed and hung up and took a shower and got in a beautiful red dress and silver heels. Maria waited out side and a limo pulled up to her house and her in. She was in a bad mood because her ankle hurt from her match on smackdown. Maria got hlf way there when some one blindfolded her wich was scaring her. The car parked and they helped her to the table they didn't take the bindfold off till the ship was out in the harbor. Candles where on the table and lights all over the ship. Maria looked around and smiled then saw CM holding a rose walking toward her and her heart melted. She smiled really big and gavhim a hug as he and her both sat back down. They ordered there food and both ate Maria smiled up at CM who smiled back. She didn't know why but something felt really wrong and she was now worried.

"Maria?" Cm said after about an hour of silence and Maria looked up. "I have something to tell you." He said with a loving smile as she nodded a little annoyied. "You know you mean the world to me and your all I need to be happy, well you and Jay. I love you from the inside out and with all my heart. Now I have been your friend for so long, and I would hate to lose you as a friend Now we have been dating a long time but..." He got interpted by the waitor saying her had a call and he walked away leaving Maria wondering why he said but. She got alittle worried that he would break up with her so she ran to one of the rooms and laid on the bed she then got a text it was from CM she lookd down and it said I want to break up. Her heart broke and she bursted in to tears and called Mickie crying.

Mickie looks at her phone and hits the Talk button. Putting the phone to her head she yawned "Hello?"

Maria's voice was shakey and very soft as she sniffled. "Mi...Mi...Mick?"

"Maria?...Yeah? Whats Up?" Mickie asked a bit concerned for Ria.

"Mickie" She said crying harder to upset to say anything else as her voice trembled.

"Maria? Whats the matter?" Mickie asked biting her bottom lip out of confusion.

"C...C....C...CM" She cried harder sniffling and her voice getting shakier then before.

Mickie sighed "What about him?"

She cried even harder and started to cough. "He....he....he" she cried even harder. "HE BROKE UP WITH ME!" She cried harder then any human possibly could.

Mickie shook her head in disbelieaf "HE WHAT!?!"

Maria explains there date and how he said but..."THEN HE TEXTED ME SAYING I WANNA BREAK UP!" She said through tears it sounder more like "den hew exed ma ing anna eak uuup"

Mickie couldnt understand her so she asked her to repeat "Huh?"

Maria re explains there date and how he said but..."THEN HE TEXTED ME SAYING I WANNA BREAK UP!" she said after taking a deep breathe to calm down.

"WHAT THE...........WHY THE FU...." Mickie usually starts cussing when shes mad "Why did he do that?"

Maria started to cry again "HOW CAN HE LEAVE ME AND HIS 2 WEEK OLD DAUGHTER I CANT RAISE HER ALONE! and probaly because he hates me." She sighed softly in tears..."I wish you could come hug me but I'm on the boat till midnight and its only 7."

"Omg thats just wrong, Maria im sorry honey" Mickie said wishing she could comfort her dear friend.

"Mick what am I gonna do? I can NOT raise a baby alone!" Maria sighed sadly and shook her head in tears.

"Did you try calling him? Talking to him about it?" Mickie asked.

"I don't wanna ever see or speak to him again EVER!" She cried harder

"Maybe its a misunderstanding. Just call him and see whats Up" Mickie said lovingly.

"I know whats up he probaly is in love with 'KELLY-KELLY' again." she said in a ANNOYIED VOICE.

"You think so?" Mickie asked shocked.

"This is the WORST valentines day EVER!" She sighed and lost her temper and threw her phone at the wall as Mickie's phone rang again still at her ear not knowing Maria's call ended.

Mickie jumps a mile her heart racing "WHAT THE?..." She looks at her phone "Why is my phone Ringing" She said very confused since Maria was just talking to her.

"come on answer Mickie" The caller said waiting.

Mickie drops her phone seeing the caller id "Ok this is NOT some friday the 13th shit" she said with a confused look.

The Id shows CM's nummber "DAMN IT MICKIE ANSWER" he sighed.

Mickie answers her phone "Hello? Mickayyy James Speaaaaaaaking."

"No shit Mickie." he laughed.

Mickie laughs "Wait" She realizes who it is "PUNK? Oh Hell WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MARIA? THE GIRL IS IN TEARS" She said in a angry tone.

"She called you already...hmm that was fast...NO IT'S A JOKE I'M GONNA ASK HER TO MARRY ME!" he said feeling bad for making Maria cry.

Her Jaw Dropped "Ohhhhhhhhh!" She started feeling bad "Really? Sorry Punk...Shes hella pissed/Furious/Sad/Mad/Angry....ETC"

"I better go ask her before she jumps over bored" he laughed half joking.

Mickie scratches her head "Oh Boy" She sighed "Ok Punk. But if she jumps. Call me so i can make the Funeral arrangements" She said jokingly.

"MICKIE LAREE!" he laughed hanging up.

Mickie laughed hanging up "Why`d he say my full name? I Didn`t doooooooo nothing" she laughs shaking her head getting back to what she was doing.

Cm went and found the room Maria was in and saw her sleeping and that her cheeks were stained with tears. His heart sank knowing he caused her pain but he knew this would cheer her up. He knelt by her and rubbed her her head softly as she opened her eyes. When she saw him she slapped him hard and her took her hand. She was a bit scared he was going to hit her so she started to get really scared. CM handed her the small box and asked her to marry him as he opened the box and her jaw dropped. She asked about the text and he said it was just a joke to trick her. She bursted in to tears and wraped her arms around him and said yes. Maria and CM cuddled on the bed till the boat docked and Maria ran straight to Mickie's house. She ran inside and jumped on Mickie and acted like she was still sad so she clung to Mickie in tears.

"Mickie I am so sad!" She said shaking in tears.

Mickie Jumped "Whoa Maria. Aww, hunny im sorry" Mickie thought to herself IM GOING TO KILL PUNK. He didnt fix it he made it worse. Mickie hugged Maria.

"Sorry for what Mickie...I'M ENGAGED!" She fell over and off of Mickie in a fit of giggles.

Mickie Had a dumbfounded look on her face "DONT Ever Scare Me Like That Again" She Laughed and jumped on Maria "CONGRATS" She said hyperly

"Sorry Mick I had to he told me you sounded REALLY mad at him." She laughed "Your the best! I can't wait to tell CandiBear!"

Mickie laughs "Lets see how she reacts. Where is he im going to punch him dead in the arm" she laughed again.

Maria pushed Mickie playfuly down on the bed then Called Candice..."OH SHUT UP MICKIE......CANDICE ANSWER!!!!!!"

Candice was taking a nap. She heard her phone ring,Candice did NOT like being woken up especially by a phone. She reached over and grabbed her phone answering it,Yawning rubbing her eyes not bothering to look at the Caller ID. "WHAT" She said crankily

Maria eyes widened in a scared way "candice...its me....Maria."

Yawns again "Oh..Whats up Ria?" she sat up out of her bed.

"I'm engaged" her voice soft still a little frightened after all it WAS Candice.

Candice went to lay back down still tired she had a hard working night the previous night."Ugh" she said annoyed then heard Maria say she was engaged. She sat up falling off of her bed on her ass "OUCH..Damnit" her phone dropped out of her hand, she picked it up again getting off the floor "Congrats Maria" She said happy for her.

"Thanks Candice...I'll let you go." Maria said hanging up and sighed...."Guess you were more excited Micks."

Candice looked at her phone "Well the bitch could have asked if i was OK!" Tosses her phone and goes back to sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10 A NEW BEST FRIEND

Chapter 10: A new best friend?

Maria screamed and ran out of Mickie's room and back outside and called Nattie. "Please don't be in a bad mood like everyone else."

Natalya was relaxing on the couch watching T.V Thinking about her future ahead. She looked over and grabbed her phone answering "Hello?"

"Hey Nat....It's Ree." She said softly and kinda sadly.

Natalya turned down her T.V "Hey Maria" she said calmly "Are you ok?" She asked a bit concerned

"Yeah just a horrible Valentines day." She said getting in her car and locking the doors.

What happend? If you don`t mind me asking?" Nattie said lovingly.

"Well Candice is mad at me CM preteneded to break up with me but proposed. I dunno I guess I miss when I was little life was easy." She laughed pulling out of Mickie's drive-way.

Nattie sighed "Oh..Im Sorry Hon" She said feeling a bit bad as Maria`s phone beeped on the other line.

"UGH Natt can I come by and visit...I have another call it might be Janny." Maria giggled hoping it was Janny.

Nattie nodded "Ok" As she waited for Maria. Mean while the beep Candice was calling Maria`s phone waiting for her to answer.

"JANNY BABY IS THAT YOU LITTLE SIS!" Maria said VERY excitedly.

"Maria,im sorry for the way i acted."She said in a low tone woken up now"I had a long night last night,plus when you called i was asleep. You know how i am"She giggled"Again im sorry,im happy for you" Candice said in her awake tone.

Maria sighed to her self in her head...."It's okay." Her voice again sad.  
Candice sighed "Ok sounds like you dont want to talk to me, I`ll let you go"She hung up while Nattie ate popcorn waiting on the other line.

"CANDICE NO I...." Maria heard the phone click and her heart sank to her stomach now really upset and mad at herself, Maria throws her phone out her car window and started crying pulling over so she wouldnt get in an accident. She cried for about 10 minutes then pulled in to Natayla's drive way and rang the doorbell in tears.

Natalya still had the phone to her ear waiting "Damn Maria any day now" she looked at the door. Then got up walking with the phone. She opened the door "Maria?" Hangs up her phone "Whoa whats the matter?" She said inviting her in stepping aside.

"Candice hates me but I thought it was my sister calling and when it was Candice I was upset from before and now she hates me!" She said sighing and clinging to Natayla in tears.

Natalya hugs Maria "Ok Maria stop crying im sure Candice does not hate you"

Maria sighed again and shook her head...."I kinda lost my phone when I threw it out my car window in to the ocean."

Natalya "Why`d you do that Maria? And people say i have anger issues" she asked and laughed jokingly

"I was crying and well when I'm sad I do crazy stuff" She shrugged "I DONT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" she laughed.

Natalya "Ok so then your Crazy?"She laughed trying to get Maria in a good mood

"nooooooooooo VICTORIA is crazy she almsot killed christy back in 2006!" Maria laughed.

She laughed along with her,rubbing her head "I Agree, Even though Lisa is my Best Freind of mine she was Crazy" she agreed.

"MY MY you are weird my dear NATALIE KATHARINE NEIDHART!" Maria laughed and took out her 2nd phone and texted candice saying sorry.

She raised her eyebrow "Maria FRANCES Kanellis. I am not weird" She laughed.

"Nattie stop my middle name is BOYISH!" Maria whinned cutely .

Natalya shook her head "Its unique though" She shrugged

"but ugly!!!!!!" Maria whinned less cutely seeing that Candice texted back saying its okay

"Do i need to smack you?" She said jokingly "Stop the whining"

"BUT I DONT WAAAAAAAAAANNA" she whinned like Jillian laughing hard.

Natayla covered her ears "Oh god"

"NAAAAAAAAATTIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Maria laughed falling over.

She laughs again "Maria your one crazy girl"

Maria nods. "Oh I know!" She giggled texting Candice back. I am sorry CandiBear I just thought Janny was calling.

Candice texts back Dont worry about it. Nattie went to sit down she was gettin another"Dizzy Spell" She sat down "Ugh" Leans over holding her head rubbing it

Maria runs to the kitchen makes some grene tea and comes back handing it to Nattie, "Here it willhelp trust me, also you need to stay off your feet more." Maria said handing her some ice for her head....then texted Candice back..I REALLY AM SORRY!

She took the tea "Thanks Maria" She blew at it so it could cool a bit before she drank it "Now see thats a problem." She said "I HATE Being off my feet" She laughed, Drinking some more. Candice looked at her phone in-between time texting Maria back: Riaaaaaaa Mariaaaaaaa i said its ok don`t be.

"That is to damn bad Natayla, the baby needs rest as do you! the baby is trying to tell you to relax" Maria said in her motherly voice that she used with MOST of the divas on a daily bases as she texted back, Okay Candice.

She nodded after drinking somemore tea. Natalya hated being told what to do but she knew Maria was right. "Your right Ria"

"dont worry you can kick my ass when the baby is born." she teased.

"Oooooooo Maria im so going to get you" She chuckled.

"OOOH I'm so scared I'm shaking in my boots!" Maria laughed harder.

"Do I NEED To get up right now and headlock you?" She laughed

"You get up I will call your grandfather!" Maria warned being dead seriouse.

"You mean my father?"She said sitting back laughing

"No your GRAND FATHER! smart ass" She said rolling her eyes sarcasticly.

"Smartass and proud" Nattie yawned

Maria shook her head and sat by Nattie rubbing her back lovingly...."YOU need rest."

"Nah" She disagreed "Im fine"

"NATALIE KATHARINE NEIDHART YOU ASKED FOR IT!" She got her phone and started to dial PAPA N! "555-465-0865" She said out loud.

"Oy Vay. Maria no" She said annoyied.

"Hi Mr. Neidhart.....Yeah this is Miss. Kanellis....I'm Calling about your Granddaughter, Miss. Natalie?" Maria said glaring at Nattie.

Nattie`s cheek blushed red from embaressmant "MARIA!" She yelled.

Maria jumped and stepped back... "She wont rest and shes...." Maria started.

Natalya sighed and shrugged "Tell him, fine i don`t care" she shook her head.

"She is pregnant and refuses to rest." Maria said as her grandfather started to yeal Maria held the phone away from her ear.

Natalya heard her grandfather "Stu Hart"on the phone yelling. She shook her head now not knowing what to say "Great" she sighed.

Maria looked a bit scared as the phone clicked hanging up. Maria gulped and innocently smiled at Natatyla. "Ummm Hi!?" She laughed nevously.

Natalya just stayed quiet. Sighing then looked at Maria "Hi? Maria do you realize how much trouble i am in?"

"Why would you be in troubble?" Maria asked getting a little frightened.

"Because you dont know my family like i do. My Father wants me to be in the ring, hes been wondering why i havent been for the past few weeks. NOW My grandfather knows? Hes going to definatley tell him now"

Maria eyes widened. "I'm SO sorry I had NO idea!" She said looking down feeling really bad.

She shook her head "Its ok. Its actually good you told them, because i dont know how i could have" She rubbed Maria`s back.

"I am just screwing up everything today arn't I?" Maria asked shaking her head. "First CM then Candice then Mickie now this. Michelle's right....I am just a wanna be." She shook her head.

"McFool?" She said McFool because she couldn`t stand Michelle McCool. Nattie sighed "No your not. Your being a good friend, Well to me you are. Screw What McFool Says"

"I guess but honestly Nattie I have." She shrugged...."oh well you desevre the belt more then ANYONE!" She smiled.

She smirks with confidence flicking her Red Hair back "I know i do" She laughed "McFool" Rolling her eyes "She is so OVER Rated. She thinks shes better then ME and YOU and Any other diva, Like Maryse, Eve and So on" She said "Dont worry though. When i come back i`ll beat some sense into her, i`ll give her the Natalya by Nature" she laughed "Yeah baby!"

"Yeah I Know Natt." Maria giggled... "We all do!" Maria put her hand over stomach and closed her eyes shaking her head.

She giggled, then looked at Maria "You ok Maria?" she asked.

"Fine stomach just hurts from not eating today." She laughed a tad bit.

Natalya thought for a second "Well eat something,i have LOADS of stuff here"

"No thanks Nat." She smiled.

"You Sure?"She asked

"Not hungry" she lied with a giggle.

She raised her eyebrow "Maria"

"Yes Natayla?" She said with a bit of her sarcatic attitude.

"Dont get sarcastic Maria Frances Kanellis. Eat now i can tell yout hungry" Nattie said.

"I am NOT hungry natalya!" Maria lied again getting angry but not at Nattie at her self.

Nattie Shrugs "Fine" She rolled her eyes grabbing her tea drinking some more of it, Nearly finished.

Maria lays her head on Natayla's lap tierdly and closes her eyes softly. Nattie looked down at Maria laying on her lap, She sighed thinking on what to do now that her Grandfather knows and her Father Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart might know as well. She figured it was good for them to both know, since she would have a hard time telling them, But what the hell She decided to get over it. Nattie flipped through the channels watching "CSI" on T.V as Maria fell asleep on her lap. She didn`t mind though. An hour went by she watched an Episode of "Charmed" Another hour went by she flipped through the channels again wanting to find something on. She grew bored as the hours flew by. Natalya started to drift off a bit tired,the tea also made her tired and made her feel better. Thanks to her caring friend, and Natalya fell asleep. Maria woke up startled falling off of Nattie with a loud thUd hitting the floor. This was about 2 hours after Nat fell asleep. Maria rubed her head after all she hit it on the WOODEN coffee table. She sighed and sat up rubbing her head to make sure there was no blood as she whinned softly feeling a bump. She rolled her eyes to her self and laid back down on the floor dizzy from the hit to the head. She closed her eyes and laid still she felt dead but she didn't mind just resting there even if she was on the floor. Natalya`s eyes opened hearing the thump on the floor, She sat up opening her eyes seeing Maria on the Floor

"Maria?" She quietly said her name "Maria? are you ok?" She asked.

"Think so Nattie." Maria said re sitting up.

Natalya helped Maria up as she Re-Sat up. "No Maria your not, You look Drained" She said in concern.

Maria looks up a Nattie.. "Huh? Oh no I'm fine..." Nattie sat back "Maria. Please who are you trying to kid here"

"Who's kid?" Maria asked confusedly.

Natalya laughed a bit "No silly i said Who are you trying to kid. As in fool" She shook her head, Maria wasnt always the smartest one at times. Natalya toyed with her nails.

"I said I think so! stop asking!" She laughed completely confused.

"MARIA FRANCES KANELLIS get up and eat something now, I know your hungry. You looked flushed as ever, Now go eat" This time Nattie was being the Mother Figure. "Im not Joking Either" She said in a serious tone.

"Okay" Maria said getting up slowly as she rubbed her head dizzily stummbling to the kitchen making 2 sandwitches and came back handing one to Nattie and eating the other one her self. "And umm Nattie what do you mean I looked flushed, I thought flushed is what the toilet does when you go to the bathroom....oh wait doesn't that mean I'm sick?" She asked still a bit out of it.

"Maria, just lay down and rest you all over the place." Natayla said getting even more concerned. 


	11. AN not a chapter

CHAPTER 8, 9, 10 AND POSSIBLY MORE WILL BE CO-WRITTEN

MICKIE AND NATTIE AND SOME OF THE PARA PARTS WERE WRITTEN BY EMMIE MY SISTER

AND THE REST WAS ME AND

EMMIE WILL BE HELPING ME THOUGH OUT THE REST OF THE STORY

AND ANGIE POSISBLY WILL BE TO

MOST OF THE STORY WILL BE MY JUST ME THOUGH

THANKS

XOXO NICKI/MINI MARIA 


	12. Chapter 11: So much for heaven

Chapter 11: so much for heaven (8 months later)

Eve was spending the day at the arena she was bored and decided to just wait for the show to start three hours later. She sighed and walked around

watching the workers set up for smackdown. Eve was really bored and she sighed and sat against the wall reading a book. After she got half way through the

book some one taped her shoulder causing her to jump. She looked over and saw it was Chuck she sighed relived that it was not Matt and she smiled sweetly.

Chuck got an evil smile causing Eve's to fade in terror. Chuck grabbed her my the throat and she gasped as her eyes widened scared to death. Every one knew

chuck was not a nice guy and Eve has, had enough of men abusing her. Chuck pushed her against the wall causing her to hit her head and making her a bit

dazed. Chuck laughed and brought her to his locker room and locked the door throwing Eve to the floor. She sat up slowly and used her legs to back her self

in to a corner as Chuck came toward her his had raised. She closed her eyes and a minute later she felt stinging from a hard hand slap to her cheek. He then

kicked her in the stomach hard and she gasped for air holding her stomach. Chuck went toward Eve, she closed her eyes in pain and slowly looked up at Chuck.

Chuck kicked her again and this time she laid on the floor crying holding her stomach with both arms. He went to kick her again as she scramed for help

Michelle was walking by. She got a confused look wondering why Eve would be in Chuck's locker room so she got the door open using Vickie's keys to open it.

When she heard Eve scream help she got really scared.

"Chuck what are you doing!?!? leave her alone!!!" Michelle said bending down to Eve who was clearly in pain.

"Michelle get out of here he'll hurt you to." Eve said weakly holding her stomach having troubble even talking yet alone breathing.

"Eve I'm not leaving you here!" Michelle said worriedly helping Eve up as Chuck blocked the door.

"MICHELLE YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Chuck yealled as Eve started to shake in fear.

Jeff heard the fighting and ran in he saw the pain Eve was in and attacked Chuck then helped her up slowly then carried her to his locker room. Jeff made

sure Michelle fallowed so Chuck would not hurt her as well. Michelle skipped off to the Bella's locker room to hang out with them. Eve looked up at him with

a smile and softly kissed him. Jeff's eyes widened feeling the kiss as he looked down seeing a smile on Eve's face and he smiled big. Jeff giggled seeing Eve

falling asleep a bit. Eve looked back up in to his eyes and sat up in his arms and kissed him again as he smiled kissing back. Jeff pushed Eve's hair behind

her ear and rubbed her cheek where the hand print was and she smiled again.

"Eve will you be my girl friend? I mean you kind of already are we have dated 6 months now, and that was our first kiss." Jeff asked shyly and bushing with a

small laugh as Eve nodded and kissed him again on the cheek.

"Well Mr. Hardy it seems I owe you my life!" Eve said with a small giggle petting Jeff playfully.

"Well Miss. Torres how are you going to re-pay me?" He asked flirtatiously pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Well I think I have an idea if your up to it." Eve giggled in a suductive voice kissing Jeff's neck softly.

Eve giggles as Jeff nods excitedly. "Yes I am!" He laughed gentely pushing her down to the couch in his locker room kissing her softly.

"Jeff not here! wait till we get back to the hotel silly." Eve laughed pushing him off of her playfully.

"but Eve!" he whinned playfully and started tickling her.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY I surrender!" she laughed as Maria walked in and raised an eye brow Eve laughed and waved.

"What are you two doing in here?" Maria asked really confused.

"Jeff I need to talk to Ree besides you have a match to get ready for!" She giggled pushing him in to the hall.

"Eve?" Maria asked rasing her eye brow again.

"If your wondering about me and Jeff he saved my life. The tickling was just us fooling around" Eve smiled looking up at the monitor seeing Jeff in his

match.

"So how are you going to repay him?" Maria teased as Eve laughed.

"Well what do you think...." Eve teased back as Maria's jaw dropped.

"EVE YOU CAN'T! REMEBER WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE LAST HARDY!" Maria said near tears as Eve hugged her.

"Maria, Jeff is diffrent then Matt you know that better then anyone and...well remeber when I had the crush on Jeff but he didn't like me back? Now that he

does I love him again." She cried.

"Eve I just don't want you hurt." Maria said hugging her as Jeff walked back in.

"I promise I will never hurt her Maria...we have been dating for 6 months and now she agreed to be my offical girlfriend." Jeff smiled holding Eve in his

arms.

"I know Jeff...I'm sorry I doubted you." Maria smiled and went to CM's locker room.

"I better go make sure she's alright Jeff...I'll meet you at your car okay?" she asked lovingly as Jeff nodded and Eve caught up to Maria before she got in

CM's locker room. "Maria wait...are you alright?" Eve asked crying a bit worried for Maria.

"No I'm worried he will hurt you Eve...your like a little sister to me and I can't have you hurt again." She said clinging to Eve in tears.

"He wont but IF he does I'll come straight to you and CM I promise." Eve smiled and Maia relaxed and nodded agreeing and hugged her. "Now Maria I am going

back to the hotel I'll see you tomorrow at breakfest." She smiled hugging back and headed to Jeff's car.

"Eve wait" Maria said catching up to her and hugging her tight in tears.

"Maria whats wrong?" Eve asked worriedly hugging her dearest friend.

"Eve what if he does hurt you!" She cred and Eve rubber her back.

"I promise if he hurts me I will come stright to you don't worry." Eve smiled kissing Maria's cheek and she nodded again.

Eve went to Jeff and they went back to the hotel and to Jeff's room as Maria and CM went in theres. The next morning Eve woke up in Jeff's arms and

smiled kissing his forehead as she quietly slipped out of his arms. She got dressed and skipped to Maria and CM's room and knocked quietly not wanting to

wake anyone else up. Maria hit CM's arm hoping he would get the door so she would not have to get up. CM winned and got up and opened the door and saw Eve.

"EVE?!" He said worriedly letting her in as Maria jumped up and ran to her.

"Did he hurt you!?" Maria asked freaking out worriedly.

"Maria I said I was getting you at breakfest member?" Eve said tilting her head as Maria sighed relvied.

"You scared me Eve Marie!" She laughed hitting Eve playfuly as Eve pouted like a puppy.

"Okay lets go eat I'm starving." She laughed going down stairs with Eve.

Maria and Eve went down stairs and saw the other eating breakfest. Maria sat by Mickie and Eve and Kelly sat next to Eve and they all started talking

but Mickie was gatting on every ones nerves by being OVERLY hyper this early in the morning, after all it was 5am and trainging day. Maria smacked her arm

playfuly but it made Mickie mad and she pushed Maria off her chair. Eve and Candice both looked shocked as Maria got up and backed away from Mickie in fear.

When Mickie saw the fear in Maria's eyes her heart sank. Knowing she caused the fear she held her hand out to see if Maria would trust her. Maria looked at

Mickie's hand bretahing heavily in fear her eyes widened but she sowly took Mickie's hand. Mickie hugged her and repeatdly said she was sorry as Maria accpet

the appology. Mickie clung to her all through breakfest but every one was worried about eve since she was playing with the food more then she was eating it.

Kelly tilted her head as did Candice and Maryse. Maryse may have been heel but out side the ring her and Eve were pretty close as friends. Maria tried to

pull away from Mickie to check on Eve but Mickie kept clinging. Eve looked at everyone staring at her and giggled getting up heading back to Jeff's room but

when she saw Matt walk in she backed up and went back to the divas. Maria finaly got away from Mickie and hugged Eve worriedly as Natayla walked over and

Maria waved to her. Nattie waved back and sat by Maria while rubbing her stomach after all she was due any day now. Maria hugged her gentaly and rubbed Nat's

stomach then kissed it as Natayla smiled. Eve pushed Maria away gentely from the hug and headed to her hotel room and Maria got really worried.

"I'm worried about her she didn't even eat any of her food." Maria said sadly but she suddenly got sick to her stomach and ran to the bathroom.

Mickie got worried and ran after her and saw Maria laying on the floor with her hands in her hair stressed like. "Maria? Let me help you to your room."

"No I'm alright, I think it was something I ate...I'm alright. Could you help me up though?" She laughed holding her hand out as Mickie helped her up.

"Okay well I'm still gonna tell CM." Mickie said rubbing her back as Maria nodded.

The next day was a day off for everyone luckily for Maria she really wanted to sleep in. The girls snuck in Maria's hotel room and all jumped on her

startling her. She looked at all her friends and smiled as they handed her presents,she had forgoten it was her birthday. She raised and eye brow and looked

around. Eve laughed and told Maria it was her birthday and Maria laughed to. After a few hours of hanging out the girls all went off to do there own thing to

leave CM and Maria alone with there daughter. Michelle wasn't in any mood to deal with her EX friends so she figured Nattie would talk to her but she didn't

know Maria and Nattie were close as friends. Nattie and Maria became close the last 8 months while Maria helped Nattie get ready to have her daughter.

"Hey Natayla." Michelle said sitting next to her in the lobby of the hotel, "so do you know why psycho is clinging to dumbo?" she asked meaning Mickie to

Maria.

Nattie gives her a what the hell look, sitting in the chair in the Hotel Lobby reading a magazine "Excuse Me?" she looked up

Michelle with a cocky smile "You know Maria and Mickie? I Cant stand those two idiots."

Nattie sighs "Excuse you Michelle, but you have no right to call them that. Just because there your EX Friends doesnt mean you get Bash them"

Michelle laughs "Aww i guess you became one of them huh Natalya!"

Natalya Rolls her eyes, Not in any mood to argue "Look Michelle, just shut you dumb blonde trap, and go one with your day"

Michelle toyed with her nails "Oh please Natalya. What ARE YOU going to do about it? Oh wait nothing" She laughed

Natalya grows furious "Michelle shut the hell up"

Michelle Mimicks Natalya "Michelle shut the hell up. Make me natalya"

Nattie rubs her head "Your Very annoying, you know that? How old are you? 3?"

Michelle "Very funny,i came to talk you give me an attitude"

"ATTITUDE? you come here dissing my friends and I Have an attiude? Reality check blondey" Nattie said pissed off

Michelle yawns "I didnt diss them ,i only see them for what they are, WORTHLESS. a Dumb Bimbo & a Psycho Makes real good TV, NOT Im Michelle McCool IM the

dominate Diva of all of you, NO ONE Will steal my sunshine. Especially at Wrestlemania"

Nattie claps sarcastically "Oh and Let ME guess,what are you sleeping around to get a spot in this years Mania? Face it McFool your a slut. Go gloat on that

"Natte stands up about to Leave

Michelle got angry "A SLUT? Do you know who I AM?"

Nattie gets in Michelles face "Yeah i do, No-Talent, Self Centerd, Cant wrestle for crap, thinks shes the shit NOTHING. Yeah i know who you are. Do you know

who i am? Natalya Katherine Neidhart ,the Diva of Destruction."She laughs "Your not in my league and your LUCKY im Pregnant or i would definatley hit you

with a Nattie By Nature then make you Tap to the sharpshooter"

Michelle turns her head, then looks at Natalya. Rubs Natties stomach "Im Sorry natalya" She lied

Nattie turned walking away "Whatever"

Michelle,sighs "No really. I am" She grins "Im sorry i ever talked to you, Sorry your child is going to have a mother who is nothing" Michelle walks up

behind Nattie and pushed her into a wall. Michelle realized what she did. As he eyes widen in shick and she ran out the hotel.

Natalya hit her stomach on the wall, She stummbled back then slid down sitting on the floor holding her stomach. Contractions had started, Natalya`s

water suddenly Broke. She looked down in fear. Meanwhile upstairs Jaylynn started to cry and CM was asleep so Maria got up off the bed and rocked Jaylynn and

fed her a bottle then went to Pandora she was watching her for the day. She could tell Pandora was hungry so she told Pandora to wait by CM and she would get

her food and be back soon. Maria skipped down stairs toward the caf and got Pandora some food and headed toward the lobby to take the elevator back to her

room. During that time a Hotel Worker seen what Michelle did. Then hurried and went to tend to Natalya. Natalya asked the Hotel worker to Get Maria Kanellis

her friend for close to almost a year. The Hotel worker called up to Maria`s room and waited on her to answer. No One answerd as Natalya sat there in pain.

Breathing a bit heavy Maria was headed the same way where Natalya was. The worker hung up and tended back to Natalya. Maria,looked up as she walked in to the

lobby then stopped. Maria instantly dorpped the food and ran to Natayla and bent down putting one hand on Nat's stomachand the other on Natayla's head in

concern.

"Natayla we need to get you to a hospital right now!" Maria said calling 911 on her cell rubbing Nattie's head to comfort her.

Maria went with Natayla to the hospital and the doctor made Maria wait in the waiting room while Nattie gave birth. Maria was deathly worried for NAt

and the baby. Maria told CM she was at the hospital with Nat and she would be home in a few days because she did not want to leave Natayla alone. MAria

waited for almost 6 hours before the doctor finaly let Maria to Natayla. She ran in the toom stright to Nat and hugged her VERY gentely.

"How are you, how is the baby?" Maria asked her voice clearly filled with concern.

Natalya sighed hugging her back. With one hand, the baby in the other "Just a few complications,The baby had the cord wrapped around her neck..and Low Fluid.

It was tough,Hurt like hell. But i made it. No we made it actually" She looked down at her baby in her Arms "Her name is Brittanica Maria Neidhart" She

looked up at Maria with a slight smile.

Maria's jaw dropped "you didnt have to do that Nattie..but I'm glad your both okay" She said kissing Nat's forhead her motherly ways kicking in as always.

"I know i didnt" She said "But, I Wanted to Maria" She grinned "Wanna hold her?"

Maria nodded sitting down in the chair by the bed holding Britt in her arms gentely and carefuly. "She looks JUST like you."

Natalya Laughed "I noticed." Natalya rested rubbing her head "Maria i just wanted to say thank you"

Maria smiled down at the baby and kissed her nose then looked up at Nattie startled. "For what?"

"For being there for me through it all" Natayla said softly.

"Anytime...now your rest I'll be right here when you wake up." Maria smiled rocking Britt softly.

Natalya nodded. "Yes Mother" She laughed.

Natalya then rested her eyes, She was extremley Exausted she soon fell alseep after 20 Minutes had passed. Maria held Britt smiling then a few hours

passed and the nurse took the newborn to the nursary Maria was bored so she stared out the window and counted all the red cars that passed. After reaching

400 she gave up and started counting the blue cars but started to fall asleep at 200. Maria yawned and looked back at Natayla to make sure she was okay.

Natalya was still fast asleep. The meds the doctora gave her were strong,Maria grew very tired. She flipped on the T.V flipping through the channels. She saw

nothing was on. Maria turned the TV off and leaned back in the chair putting her feet on another falling asleep. Natalya woke up during the night. She looked

over seeing Maria was asleep,She slowly got out off bed and walked to the nursery. Checking on her baby,making sure she was ok. Natalya sat in one of the

rocking chairs after Picking up Brittanica. She rocked back and forth smiling at her. Happy she was healthy,she couldnt ask for anything more. Natalya soon

put Brittanica back after she fed,and rocked her to sleep. Natalya went back to her room. She saw Maria was still asleep. Nattie was hungry but didnt want to

eat because she wasnt really up for it. So Nattie laid back down and went back to sleep. The next Morning came. Natalya and Maria were both awake. Natalya

was ready to go home. She was exstatic because she hated hospitals. Maria helped Natalya pack up,Natalya got a shower and got dressed. The nurse brought in

Natalya`s newborn Daughter. Nattie smiled. Maria looked at nattie and grinned happy for her. Nattie picked up Brit and got her dressed in some new close that

her and Maria went shopping for a few months back. Nattie put her in a carseat. The nurse got Nattie a wheel Chair. Nattie had the carseat on top of her

lap,holding it adoring her child. Maria offered to Wheel nattie out to the front. The hospital had a cab wating for Maria and Nattie,to take them back to the

hotel. maria wheeled Nattie out. Maria took the carseat from her and set it in the car, Maria helped Nattie up. Natalya got in Maria sat next to her. Soon

then the Cab drove off taking Maria and Natalya to there destination back to the hotel. About 30 minutes went by Nattie and Maria arrived. Maria helped

Natayla to her room and explained to her that her buss was built for newborns since she had Jay and that she could ask Eve to switch busses with Natayla wich

Eve would agree to since she knew Nat would Need Maria's help for the first few weeks. Meanwhile on the other side of the hotel Eve was harrassing Mickie.

"MIIIICKIIIIIIIIIIE COME OOOOOOON!" Eve whinned like a little girl who got her doll stolen.

Mickie laughed Mimickin Eve. Mickie shook her head "Nah uh" and stuck her tounge out, Mickie had took Eve`s cell phone and was looking through it.

"MICKIE LAREE JAMES GIVE ME MY FREAKING PHONE!" Eve said getting angry and kinda scared there was plans for a surprise party for Mickie wich Candice would

KILL Eve if Mickie found out. Candice terrified Eve since she was so much better at wrestling then Eve.

Mickie pouted, Playing around Mickie was always A Joker "Buh Buh Do I Have to?" Looks at the phone "OOOOOOO Text Messages" Starts Looking at them one by one

"MICKIE PLEASE!" Eve said getting really scared her voice showing it.

Mickie sighs. "Party Pooper" Throws the phone on the bed.

Eve lundged at the phone and deleted all text messages and call log and sighed relived. "Thank you! besides candice would kill me if you found out about the

surprise party....oops." Her eyes widened in terror.  
"AHA! i KNEW IT!" Mickie said and she starts to dance "Im gonna have a suprsie party. Then she stops "Wait....Suprise party?"

"OH GOD CANDICE IS GONNA KILL ME! SHE SAID IF YOU FOUND OUT SHE WOULD KILL ME AND SHE WAS DEAD SERIOUS!" Eve said tremmbling getting behind Mickie. "MICK

please act surprised!"

Mickie turned towards Eve "DUH Why do you think i said Suprise Party?" she laughs.

"Okay Mickie, I'm sorry it's just Candice scares me." She said softly and quite emmbarssed.

Mickie shakes her head"She doesnt Scare me though."Laughs"Toughen up Torres"

"Easy for you to say your MICKIE JAMES." she said shaking her head.

"Well atleast you didnt say my full name EVE MARIE TORRES"Mickie Flicks her bangs

Eve looked down..."Please don't tell Candice....MICKIE LAREE JAMES!"she giggled tackling Mickie playfuly.

Mickie laughed Again "I Wont Torres." She said "Wanna Know my real name?"

"SURE MICKIE MINNIE ALXIS LAREE JAMES MOUSE" eve said falling of the bed in a fit of laughter.

Mickie frowns, playing around "My mother dressed me up as Mickie Mouse when I was younger" She said "My Name is SCREW YOU BITCH" she rolled on the bed

laughing cuddling a pillow like she did from the pillow fight match with Maria and Ashley back in 2008.

Eve coughed choking on her laughs. "MICKIE IS IN THE CLUB HOUSE THE MICKEY MOUSE CLUB HOUSE!" She laughed then started to singing m-i-c-k-e-y m-o-u-s-e then

laughed harder.

Mickie stood up on the bed jumping up and down "Torres!" wich was Mickie's nickname for Eve "You asked for it" Mickie jumped on Eve after jumping of the bed.

"MICKIE YOU SQUIIIIIIIISHED THE BABY!!!!" Eve teased then scramed in Mickie's ear. "MICKEY MOUSE GET OFF ME!"

Mickie got off of Eve and Smacks her in the arm playfully rubbing her ear from Eve Screaming in it "Meanie"

Candice banged on the door some how she knew Eve told "MICKIE LAREE JAMES OPEN THE DAMN DOOR I KNOW SHE IS IN THERE!" Eves eyes widened and she hid in

Mickie's hotel closet.

Mickie gets up "HOLD ON GRUMPY" Mickie got up and went to the door, opening it "Can i help you Ms. Grumpy Pants?" Mickie asked keeping a straight face.

Candice glared angrily and walked to the closet opeing one side luckily not the side Eve was on. Mickie was a little annoyied that Candice was going

through her hotel room so she pulled candice away and re closed the closet. Eve sighed relived softly she knew Mickie was not going to let Candice hurt her.

Mickie pushed Candice out in the hall and slammed the door angrily. She went back to the closet and opened it and bent down and huged Eve who sighed and

hugged back. Mickie smiled and held out her hand to help Eve up and she took it as they went back to the beds and sat down. Eve sighed and rubbed her arm

nervously and Mickie could tell something was bugging her more then just the Candice thing. Now back on the other side of the hotel Maria was trying to get

Pandora to stop harassing the toher diva's but they didn't mind MOST of the divas LOVED Pandora. Pandora ran and bumped in to Michelle in the lobby and

Michelle growled at her angrily and her eyes widened. Maria sighed seeing who Pandora ran in to next and ran u to Pandora and pulled her away from Michelle

and told her to go to her mother and Mickie's room. Pandora did as she was told and ran straight to her mother and Mickie. Michelle pushed Maria down to the

ground hard and kicked her. Maria held her sighed and sat up slowly and looked up at Michelle, she knew that she was heel in the ring...but it was hurting

Maria to know Michelle took it out of the ring. Michelle saw Maria sit up and she laughed and kicked her hard causing Maria to fall back down. Michelle

laughed and bent down and petted Maria.

"All your good for is being STUPID." Michelle laughed then smacked Maria across the face.

"What the HELL is your problem!" She asked holding her ribs sitting up again.

"MY problem your a washed up never has been!" Michelle laughed kicking her back down.

Nattie saw what had happened and she ran to Maria. "Maria! sweetie are you okay?" She asked worriedly but got no responce from Maria and she started rubbing

Maria's head.

"Nat?" Maria asked a bit dazed from the pain in her side.

"Maria it's okay honey I'm right here." She said lovingly as she helped Maria up slowly.

A/N: emmie was nattie and michelle and mickie 


	13. 12: A Fued Gone Wrong A friendship torn

(long chapter)

"Maria....baby wake up!" Cm said gentely shaking the sleeping red headed beauty.

Maria mubbled something (Huh!? No wait 5 more minutes mom) and hit cm's arm still asleep.

Cm laughed knowing what she said. "MARIAAAA COME ON PLEAAASE!" he begged in a cute tone shaking her more.

Maria groanded angrily she got VERY little sleep last night. "DAMN IT Phillip Jack Brooks LET ME SLEEP!"

Cm pouted and got off of Maria and called Hunter.

A few weeks past, and by now Maria and Nattie had become really really good friends. Ever since the baby incident there friendship only kept getting stronger. With-in the fallowing weeks they had become BEST friends. Michelle and Nattie ended up a hotel roomies for the night and Nattie was not happy. Maria dropped by to hang out but ended up falling asleep on Michelle bed. Maria started to toss and turn making it dificult for Michelle to sleep so she smacked Maria to wake her. Maria kept tossing and turning. Michelle then got on top of her and started throwing punched left and right as Maria covered her face. She prayed Nattie would wake up when she screamed for help and tried. After a hard punch to the stomach Maria's eyes filed with tears from the pain.

"OWW!! NATTIE HELP!!! PLEASE!!" Maria pleaded in pain and in tears as she kept getting punches to the face as she despratly tried to cover up.

Nattie stayed asleep she had her headphones on and could not hear Maria's cries for help. Michelle was really mad that at Maria she still blamed her for losing the belt to Maryse. Michelle grabbed the lamp from the table and hit Maria over the head with it causing Maria to be knocked down in a daze. Michelle then picked Maria up by her throat and hit a hard DDT through the glass table, causing the table to break and some pieces went in Maria's back. Michelle was not done though she was REALLY mad, she grabbed Maria pulling herup hitting a wings of love on the title floor. By now Maria was completely knocked out and in alot of pain. She had bits of broken glass in her arms and back. Michelle laughed and went and laid on her bed falling asleep, she woke up before Nattie and left. Nattie woke up and looked around seeing the room was destroyed. Her eyes widened and she went to the kitchen but saw Maria on the floor. Her jaw dropped as she ran and bent down to her dear friend she tried to lift Maria's head to wake her but felt blood and saw it on her hand. Natayla saw the glass in her friends arms and back and slowly took it out and called for an abulence. Once at the hospital two hours past and Maria finaly woke up. After explaining what happened to Nattie she got up to get ready to go back to the hotel. She could NOT let CM see her like this by any means at all!

"Nat I have to get ready for my match." Maria said clearly in alot of pain.

"OH NO YOU DONT. NOT IN THIS CONDITION!" Nattie said in a motherly tone.

"It's for the belt I'm going and you CAN NOT stop me!" Maria said holding her back getting her stuff together.

Maria got half way through the match with Maryse but she tapped out from the pain Michelle caused. Michelle ran down the ramp and started to hurt maria more with Maryse helping. Maria was fastly fading in to unconciouseness as the refs tried to get the two heel divas off. Maryse smiled seeing Natayla come out...now Maryse and Nattie are friends but what Maryse doesnt know is that Natayla would be turning face to protect her dear friend Maria. Natalya grabbed Maryse off of Maria and started to argue. Natalya and Maryse went back and forth yealling at each other.

Natalya screamed "Get off of her!"

Maryse screamed back "No!" Maryse raised her hand getting away from Natalya going back to Maria.

Natayla Grabbed Maryse by the arm. Nattie grabbing her had suprised Maryse. Maryse had a very shocked look on her face, playing her heel role she had to by script. Natalya set up her famous move the Natalya by nature. She lifted Maryse and gave her a Spinning PowerBomb. Which is also known as The Nattie By Nature. Maryse was out cold. Nattie knelt down by Maria as Maria laid there in pain. Michelle McCool during the time Natalya gave Maryse her finisher had hopped out the ring. Her eyes filled with Fear..'HartBreaker' blasted through the arena. Natalya looked over at Michelle then at a knocked out Maryse. Nattie helped up the very weak and injured Maria to the back.

She glared at Michelle and mouthed "Im coming for you next."

Maria held on to Nattie very weakly "I should have listened to you Nat."

Natalya nodded at Maria worriedly. Michelle McCool went toward the ring and grabbed Maryse by the arm pulling her out the ring as they both headed to the backstage area backwards up the ramp. Maryse was out of it still from the NBN. Natalya taunted Michelle angrier then she could ever be for hurting maria. Maria sighed holding her back leaning on Nattie for support. Never in her life had Maria experienced this much pain,she knew she would need time off to re gain her strength. She knew Nattie would agree so she gentely tugged Nattie to the general manger's (Vickie Gurrero) office. Maria Knocked and went in with Nattie and explained what happened.

"So Miss. Gurrero....Can I please have like maybe a month off." Maria asked her beautiful green eyes showed the pain clear as a crystal pool.

Vickie nodded sitting at her desk, Sipping a coffee "Yes we need you back in tip top shape."

"Thank you Ma'am...and when I come back can Nattie and I face those to blonde bitches. Pardon the language" Maria said with a slight laugh.

Natalya looks at Maria "Remember Maryse is my friend" She laughed. Vickie nods hearing Natalya and Maria "Yes you may"

"Wait never mind Nat's right I'll face them in a two on one!" Maria said confidently.

Natayla taking her motherly role toward Maria once again said "No You wont"

Vickie looked up from her coffee " you need to be well rested, and fully recoverd before doing any of that"

"I'm capeble of taken them on alone...I dont want Nattie to have to face her best friend! What if Nikki and I did it?" Maria said putting her friend's friendship before her health.

Vickie shakes her head "No Maria"

Natalya sighed "Maria, stop being a hardass"

"I'm tierd of being the dumb 'bad wrestler' diva! I want to prove my self! this is SO un fair!" She said crossing her arms with the same angriy face she had when Santino ruined her playboy cover revieling.

Natalya looked at Vickie "Let me talk some sense into her" Natalya grabbed Maria by the arm and stepped outside of Vickys office "Maria you are NOT dumb what so ever, Whatever Bitchelle McFool says is NOT true, Ok? When you recover ME and YOU will take them both on. Maryse knows the situation. So dont worry about her and my friendship"

"NO SHE HATES ME TO!" Maria said with a sigh. "I'm sorry I just dont get why Michelle would take this so far...she could have killed me!" A tear rolled down her soft rosey cheeks.

Natalya shooke her head "Lets see, because she thinks shes the TOP diva around this Joint. Well she isnt NEWS FLASH. She got eliminated before you in the Diva Search" Nattie laughs "She isnt all that"

"I guess" Maria said losing focus on the conversation due to the pain in her back, side, and head.

Natalya sighed "Wait here" The blonde and pink haired Canadian diva went inside Vickie Gurrero's office. Natalya and Vickie spoke a good 10 Minutes about Maria's return match. Natalya came back out after another 5 Minutes "Its all set and done, Now lets get you to the WWE Doc to get you checked"

"Huh? oh no I'm fine...I dont need to see a doctor." Maria said looking at the bandges around her ribs from the earlier insident with the glass. "I'm fine I just need..." She sat down on the floor trying to catch her breath.

Natalya looked at Maria with concern "Maria whats the matter?"

"Just sore...I'll be alright" Maria smiled standing back up holding her side..."Alright your right lets go see the wwe doctors.

Natalya laughed "Im always right" She said cockily, Walking with Maria to the WWE Doctors.

"Nattie if they give me a shot I will KILL you!" She said giving a puppy pout and sat on the doctor bed holding her side with a sigh as a hot doctor came in "oh lala if this is heaven let me stay dead!" she laughed

Nattie laughed "Your such a whiner"

"I AM NOT" she whined like a 4 year old "your just a brat" She laughed then winced "okay no laughing"

Nattie laughed "Aha see"

"This is your fault!" Maria complained "YOU fell asleep with your head phones on"  
Nattie sighed "Dont blame it on me, I cant help it thats the ONLY way i can sleep if sharing a room with Bitchelle"

"aww nat i was kidding im sorry." She said whincing as the doctor touched her side. "ARE YOU F*CKING STUPID THAT HURTS!" she screamed

She nodded "Its fine" Then shook her head at how Maria yelled

The doctor kept poking and maria got angrily and smacked him "what part of OWW dont you understand!" She screamed again and rubbed her side soflty then looked a nat "make him stop!"

Natayla's jaw dropped "Maria no matter how bad it hurts he is only doing his job. I Was trained in the dungeon and experianced worse pain than that"

Maria sighed softly and stayed quiet as the doctor checked her injuries and re-taped her ribs as she squirmed in pain. The doctor bandaged her other injuries and put an arm brace on Maria's wrist as she growled angrily but softly hoping Natayla would not hear her. She growled because the doctor kept hurting her while trying to tend to her injuries, and it was pissing Maria off quiet a bit. The doctor was having a bit of fun making the green eyed beauty suffer, concitering she slapped him. So being the bastard that he is he caused more pain as Maria sheriked in Natayla's ear and dug her nails in to Nat's arm tightly in pain. The pain was worse then giving birth and that was the most pain Maria had EVER been in. Natayla hissed angrily in a tad bit of pain when Maria's nails dug in to her arm.

"MARIA LET GO!" She yelped as Maria's long nails dug deeper in to her arm drawing blood.

"OWW" Maria cried out holding her side pushing Nattie away in pain and in tears.

Meanwhile one the other side of the arena Eve was hiding from Candice who was still angry about Eve telling Mickie about the party. Eve backed up in to the diva's locker room no one was there. She sighed relived but then turned around and saw candice and was about scream. Candice grinned with a Roll of Duct Tape in her hand and walked towards Eve, Eve backed up away from Candice with her face in terror.

"Candice?" Eve Said as Candice grinned.

Candice finally pushed Eve who hit backfirst into the wall and was cornerd. Candice pulled the tape apart, ripping a peice off. Eve screamed for 2 seconds but Candice put the tape over her mouth before anyone could hear. Meanwhile Brie and Nikki were fighting over the whole miz/morrison & carlito/primo situation. Brie rolled her eyes she could never win with Nikki she was far to stubborn. Brie walked away angrily and bumped in to Mickie. While this was happening Candice had tied Eve to a chair with her legs and arms tied. Eve had tears rolling down her cheeks and her heart racinging in terror. Eve closed her eyes tight and looked down in tears. Back with Brie and Mickie Brie sighed and looked up to see who she bumped in to.

"Oh Mickie, Hey chica!" Brie said with a slight smile.

"OH HEYYYYYYYYY Sorry Brie, I need to Watch where im going" Mickie said tucking her hair behind her ear.

Brie laughed "no I'm the one who bumped in to you, blame my bitch of a twin!" Brie hissed at the thought of her sister.

Mickie laughed along with Brie"Bitch of a Twin,Haha thats funny. So Whats up girl?"

"Nada looking for Candice actuly....you seen her mamacita?" Brie asked in her sexy accent.

Mickie thinks twirling her hair, and yawns "Im sleepy" Then answering Bries question "" she skips away "Gottaaaaaaaaaa go, I Have a match" She hums Hey Mickie hyperly heading to the entrance.

Brie sighed shaking her head and bumped in to Natayla and giggled, she could tell maria was annoying her. "Hey Nattie!"

Nattie looked over "Hey watch...Oh Hey Brie."

"Lemme guess Maria being a stubborn bitch like Nikki." She growled angrily at her sisters name.

Natalya Nods in agreement "You guessed it"

"I'm sorry Nat....have you seen Candice or even Eve?" she asked curiously

She shook her head "Nope i seen Eve like 2 hours ago but not Recently. Hey i have to go, I Have a Photoshoot to get to" Natalya said in a bit of a hurry

Brie laughed "man every one is in a rush" she laughed and bumped in to melina "WHY DO I KEEP BUMPING IN TO PEOPLE...oh hey mel!"

Melina was tying her hair in a pony tail while walking, feeling someone bump into her. She saw it was Brie Bella "Hola nikki" Melina said confused "Wait or are you Brie? Or Nikki? Its hard to tell you to Chicas apart sometimes Ma" Melina chuckled a bit.

"I'm the nice one Brie, have you seen Candice?" Brie said getting a bit worried her tone showing it.

Melina thinks "Yeah I seen Candice heading that way" She pointed in a direction of the locker room for Brie. "Umm I saw her like about 35-40 Minutes ago? Si, yeah thats it"

"Ummmm....okay thanks mamcita!" Brie hugged her.

Melina nodded "Denada Mami"

She walked away attending to the entrance to face off against her Close friend Mickie James. Brie then skipped off toward the locker room and saw Beth and quickly ran in the diva's locker room candice had alread put eve in the closet still tied up for later.

"CANDICE!!!!!" brie squealed.  
As Brie walked in Candice turned around holding her ear. "Um ow, Can you scream any louder? Are you trying to break Melina`s Screaming record?" She said sarcastically.

Brie looked down sadly "Great first Nikki now you." Brie said her voice tremmbled. "Never mind Candice." Brie said turning to the door.

Candice sighed "Brie, Wait. Sorry having a .....Um bad day." She said frowning getting Brie to fall for it "Im sorry"

"you and I both" Brie said sheading a single tear.

Candice sighed "Ok whats the matter?"

"Nikki is being a bitch, Mickie and Nattie were in a rush Melina well Melina was Melina and had a match to get ready for. No one had seen you I WAS WORRIED!" Brie said looking down sadly.

She grinned "Worried about me? Oh im fine, just had to take care of some well things"

"What sorta things maybe I can ummm.....whats with the grin your scaring me!" Brie laughed backing up a bit.  
Candice shook her head "Nothing Brie" She scratched her head looking around

Eve's chair falls over in the closet and brie jumps "what was that!"

Candice jumps "I dont know. Probably one of the workers in the next room fixing something" She said getting a bit worried now, that Brie would find out.

Brie laughed "Your right well I'm going to go piss Nikki off be back in a hour" she skipped away

Meanwhile when Eve's chair fell over she fell backwards hitting her head she was a bit dazed but her was to scared to care she just wanted some one to save her.

Candice waved innocently to Brie "Bye Brie" Candice turned around facing the closet "Hello Eve" she grined.

Candice walked to the door opening it as Eve tried to get her hands free to rub her head wich was pounding but she couldn't she looked up at Candice with tear filled and fear filled eyes. Her beautiful green eyes dimming to a light gray from the fear. Candice yawned and said Oh suck it up you whiney brat. Then she shook her head and dragged Eve out by the foot of the chair out of the closet, sitting it up. Eve looked down closing her eyes waiting for the slap she thought was coming. Candice went to raise her hand but stoped.

"To easy" candice laughs "Your expecting that" she puts hand down "I wont hurt you, Maybe torture but not hurt you, Miss CANT KEEP HER MOUTH SHUT!"

Eve looked up her eyes narrowed and locked on candice as she tried to bite through the tape. Candice got in Eve`s face and shoved it back.

"Ah hah hah. Now what do you think your doing? Oh Wait, you cant answer that now can you?" She laughed.

Eve eyes closed and she held her breath for a second and tried to scream even with the tape. She slapped Eve Across the face

"You do not know how to shut up. Now that hurt me more than it hurt you" Candice joked.

Eve closed her eyes feeling the sting from Candice's hand hitting her cheek as she slowly looked back up to Candice in tears. Candice walks around Eve and puts hands on her shoulders. Leaning down by her ear and chuckled lightly.

"Eve Eve Eve, if you think telling Mickie was the only reason why your in this predicament now. Your wrong, theres something about you i can`t stand!" Candice said evily.

Eve started to tremmble in fear thinking to her self. God she is worse then my father and she use to be my bestfriend. She laughed in her head thinking MAYBE candice has finaly lost her mind. Eve's eyes lit up when she called Candice a slut inside her head and kicked at candice after getting her legs free. She knew that would piss Candice off more so instantly her eyes widened in terror.

Candice stepped back "Oh so NOW you want to play hardball huh? i`ll show you hardball. How about a match? Huh eve? would you like that?!?"

Eve shakes her head despratly. Still kicking at Candice angrily trying to get away or make a loud noice so some one heard them.

Candice laughed "You vs Me. in a match, just not a regular match your hands will be tied behind your back."

Eve's eye filled with fear and she shook her head in tears. She keeps kicking her feet at Candice getting scared and a bit frustrated now trying to scream.

Candice stood away from Eve "Eve your not getting anywhere so save it. This match will also be a Bra and Panties match my FAVORITE." Candice laughed.

Eve tried again to scream but couldnt from the tape as she tried to bite through the tape. Her eyes locked on Candice's and prayed it had been an hour so Brie would walk in but to her dis-advantage she still have 20 minutes left. Eve loooked away from candice tyring to find something to help her get lose as she hoped Mickie would walk in. Candice grabs a box from the other side of the room

"Ok Eve lets go" she grips eve by the hair and lifts her up throwing her in, and closes the box "Hmmm. Makes a good Birthday present."

Eve was terrified inside the box it was reminding her of when she was little and was locked in the closet. Eve had a bad feeling this would not end well for her concitering her hand and legs were tied. Not to mention the tape over her mouth she just prayed that Candice wasn't really going through with the match, but she didnt get her hopes to high. She also hoped Candice would NOT blind fold her. Thinking to her self LET ME OUT OF THIS BOX PLEASE! Candice got the workers to put the box in the ring, she then got a mic and spoke to Mickie who was back stage. Candice paces back and forth in the ring with a Mic in her hand

"Ohhh Mickieeeee" She laughed "I got a early birthday present for you!" Candice smiled "Seeing as you ARE my best friend I had to give you something and share it to the world you know? BUT" she giggles "I have a match to do! BUT when its over YOU can come get your gift yourself." She laughs. "I hope your watching mickie! I really do"

Candice beamed at the box "Raise it" Candice drops the mic. The box raised and a scared Eve is left tied up and tremmbling as Candice laughs evily. Candice gripped her by the hair She threw Eve back causing her to hit her head hard on the mat. Eve tried to hold her head but couldnt due to the fact she was tied up. Candice then started to kick at Eve's ribs as a defensless Eve tried to cover up but it was hard, she was helpless. Eve was in tears as Candice stomped down on her stomach. Eve flopped around,in a bit of pain. She tried harder to get to her feet. Candice rolled out of the ring grabbed a chair led around Eve grinning then got back in and hit Eve in the back of the head knocking her out a bit. Candice then ramed the Edge of the chair in to Eve's stomach, Eve tried to gasped for air. Candice picked eve up and gave her a modified version of the CandyWrapper. Eve was knocked out for sure. Mickie was watching backstage in shock her jaw dropped. Michelle and Maryse were laughing backstage as they watched Candice. Candice laughed again enjoying her damage. She tugged, pulled and ripped off Eve`s baby blue shirt, leaving her in a sparkly black bra. Candice then ignore the crowd boo-ing her tossing the riped top to the side, she ripped the denim skirt off leaving the defenless girl her in her panties. Mickie had seen enough, she glared at Maryse and Michelle "You know what you heartless bitches" Mickie grabbed Maryse and Michelle's head and slammed them together. Maryse and Michelle were both on the ground holding there heads. As "Obsession" Played through the arena, Mickie came running down the ramp and sliding in the ring. Candice grinned at Mickie, Mickie grinned at Candice and raised her arm up. Mickie faked her out and turned to her punching her over and over with right closed fists. Candice returned a few punches. The to divas brawled, Mickie threw Candice to the mat getting over her and punching her over and over. Candice raked Mickie in the eyes. Mickie got off of Candice mad as she ever could be. Mickie stood up Candice also stood up. Candice acted as if she was sorry so she put a hand on Mickie's shoulder, Mickie elbowed Candice to the face, then gave her a Mick Kick, and Candice was knocked out. Mickie checked on Eve taking the tape off of hands and mouth. Eve came to a bit she realzied her hands were free and she tended to her stomach holding it slowly opeing her eyes. Candice rolled out the ring after coming to. She backed up the ramp holding her head, Mickie stood up and taunted Candice. Mickie then kneeled by Eve and helped her up. She escorted her out the ring. As Candice went straight backstage, Mickie helped Eve up the ramp and to the back. Michelle walks over to Mickie with a bruise on her forehead from hitting Maryse's forehead and laughed and skipped off as Maria walked over. Maria's eyes widened seeing the state Eve was in.

"Mickie wtf happened!? and where is Nattie I gotta yeal at that '3rd generation' bitch!" Maria hissed playfully.

Mickie "Well Maria i dont know if you were paying attention or not But Eve got attacked"

Maria rolled her eyes. "In case you forgot SO WAS I. SOR-RY for being injured!" Maria said rudely walking away as Kelly walked over.

"HOLLY CRAP WHAT HAPPENED!" Kelly asked in a ditzy way.

Mickie Sighs "Re-Watch the tape Kelly" Mickie said annoyed

Kelly's eyes saddened and she looked down. "Mickie did I do something wrong." Kelly asked in tears after all Mickie was like a mother to her.

Mickie sighed "No Kelly. now stop crying"

Kelly backed away slowly her eyes locked to the floor. "I'm sorry."

"My head hurts." Eve said holding on to Mickie with her eyes closed.

Brie runs and tackles Mickie..."MICK....oops....sorry" She laughed

Mickie falls getting tackled, then gets back up dusting her self off. "it's ok Brie" Mickie looks at Eve "Kelly Get her to the WWE Doctor."

Kelly nods and does as shes told and brie re-tackles mickie "HI BEST BESTIE!"

Kelly held Eve's hand as the doctor tended to her injuries. Lucky for Eve this doctor was gentel unlike the doctor Maria was stuck with. Eve looked at Kelly with tear filled eyes as Kelly nodded. Eve laid her head down on Kelly's lap falling asleep as the doctor tapped Eve's ribs. He check her vital signs and saw she had a slight concussion. Kelly got Maria and Eve back to her house..she did not want them alone while both were injured. A month passed and both girls were better and back at work. Maria and Mickie were planning revenge, Maria with Michelle and Maryse despite Nattie helping Maria was going to refuse her help. Mickie of course was going to get revenge on Candice for hurting Eve who was like a little sister to her. As you know Mickie only went to Smack Down to be with Eve and to protect her from bad things happening so Mickie felt she had let Eve down and wanted to make it up to her.

A/N: EMMIE HELPED ALOT WITH THIS CHAPPTER SHE DID LIKE 70% HAHA THANKS EMMIE 


	14. 13: Revenge, Friendship, Lost of Trust

a month past and maria was back at wrestling, eve how ever was still badly injured. eve was at maria's asleep on her bed, her friends were drawing on the cast the was on her leg. it was a full leg cast because her knee was broken from the attack. mickie ran in and grabbed the camera taking pictures and then got the pictures she took at the hospital after the surgery. mickie put them in her purse and grabbed the tape from the diva match from the night candice attacked her. mickie went to candice's house and tied her to the chair after knocking her out, mickie waited for her to wake up. candice woke an hour later and mickie smiled evily and played the tape. candice glared at mickie and then looked at the tape she saw how badly she attacked eve but wanted to hide that she felt bad. she looked up at mickie and laughed rolling her eyes sarcasticly.

is that really all you got candice snickered.

you know what! mickie screamed and threw the pictures at candice.

candice looked down at the pictures, that mickie threw. they were on the floor, so she stared in utter shock. not beleveing that could happen no. no. no no no no no! i didnt hurt her that bad. your setting me up candice said.

mickie was now pissed that candice was denying it. you want to go see her in person you selfish bitch! mickie screamed the was she did to ashley when she was heel.  
candice shooke her head, rolling eyes then looked up at the ceiling. humming a song animal i have become by 3 days grace ignoring and tuning out mickie. she then looked at mickie im sorry what oh sorry your voice is annoying i had to tune it out some how she chuckled.

mickie was beyond pissed she grabbed candice by the shirt and dragged her to the car and threw her in. she drove to maria's and dragged her in to eve's room and maria looked up from drawing on eve's wrist cast as kelly kept drawing on the leg cast. eve was still asleep but she was having a bad dream. she had tears in her eyes and she was saying no please stop hurting me. maria glared angrily and then showed candice eve's bandaged ribs from the kicks and the chair.

yeah i totaly was setting you up look at her candice! mickie said angrily pushing candice toward the bed.

candice eyes filled with shock, rage, and fear all wrapped into one. she shook her head at mickie not saying a word as she fell down on the bed, in a sitting position from getting pushed. eve starteled by her bed being bounced a bit opened her eyes and looked around till she saw candice then she tried to get away but she could move her leg from the cast.

candice i'm sorry i told her please don't hurt me again. please i don't want you to kill me, i have a daughter to take care of candice please eve's voice and eyes were filled with fear and tears.

candice laid her head against the bed, ugh she groaned rolling her eyes whatever

eve's eyes started to lose there sparkel and fade from the beautiful dark green to a light green. they did this only when shes sad or scared, her eyes started to faded to a light gray as she started to get more terrified and looked at maria with a look like she was pleading for help as she mouthed don't let her hurt me please.

maria looked at mickie, standing up closing the cap to the marker. she then stared at candice candice you have no idea what eve has been through thanks to you! your nuts.. you need anger management. big whoop she told mickie bout her suprise party. mickie would have already known because we do one for her every year. so get a grip!. mickie get her out of here. now. please!

eve took a deep breath and looked at candice. i can't even belive you did this to me i keep seeing it every time i close my eyes and i pray to god it's just a dream. you knew what matt and my father done in the past! you use to be my best friend and be there for me, all you did now...was give me one more person to fear. for the rest of my life i will never trust you again. eve said bravely as she took another deep breath and sat up...ria help me to pandora's room please i can't be in here with her.

candice chuckled to her self softly. maria looked at mickie mickie i said get her out of here now. maria helped eve to pandora`s room.

ree wait... eve looked at candice an then sat down next to her. you will always be my friend deep in my heart, i know you feel the same way. eve said giving her a quick hug then stood back up going with maria to her daughter's room as maria's 18 month old daughter crawled over to her and said her first word. mommy!

candice looked down, starting to feel bad now. on other terms, maria looked at her daughter, kneeling and picking her up. she shed a tear oh my god she smiled she said her first word! she said overwhelmed with excitment.

jaylynn smiled at her mom. mommy! she giggled clapping her hands.

eve giggled. i wish pandora would talk to us but i understand she has had a ruff life, maria i'll be okay alone you go be with lynn. eve smiled sitting on pandora's bed as she laid down and pandora and her cuddled.

mean while mickie glared at candice...you heard maria it's not like you care what you did...atleast when i hurt eve i got her to trust me. i saw what i did was wrong! not to mention i said sorry! now come on i'll bring you home. mickie growled.

candice kept quiet and fallowed mickie back to her car, she stopped when they passed the room eve was in. eve was sitting next to her daughter who was trying to hug her mom but was to afraide to hurt her. panodra huged her moms right arm, it was the only thing pandora could hug with out eve being in pain. mickie looked back seeing that candice was watching and mickie walked over and looked in. it was obviouse eve was in alot of pain still.

mommy who hurt you pandora asked in a cute voice.

eve's face lit up hearing pandora talk for the first time. oh sweetie it doesn't matter. she was some one we don't trust now thats all you need to know.

was she your friend mommy she asked kissing her mom's side gentely.

eve's eyes got sad when pandora asked that. she was but now i'm to afraide to go near her. i don't think we will be friends again. however deep in my heart i still care for her. eve said wiping away a small tear.

mickie looked at candice. heat breaking isn't it...pandora can't even hug her mom with out hurting her. she said with a heart-breaking tone feeling bad for pandora.

eve closed her eyes in pain crying softly and mickie quickly ran in. mickie sat by eve and looked at her worriedly asking what was wrong. eve lied and said nothing but mickie knew better. mickie handed eve her pain killers and a heating pad and some ice then kissed her forehead. eve smiled and layed down closing her eyes as pandora cuddled close. mickie smiled and put a blanket over both of them and turned the light off. pandora and eve both fell asleep cuddling as mickie walked back to candice. mickie and candice got in the car and candice stayed quiet as mickie yealled at her she ignored mickie's voice.

well! mickie asked angrily as candice had toned her out but jumped when mickie screamed that.

what! candice hissed.

you know what. mickie parked at candice's house dragged her inside and kicked her hard in the head.

candice fell to the ground holding her head in pain. what the hell was that for she asked closing her eyes.

hurting eve! untill you realize what you did was wrong and you understand that you almost killed her. i will make your life hell! mickie screamed and left.

another month past and eve still had her leg cast and wrist cast but her other injuries were now healed. michelle and maria had worked things out durring the 2 on 1 match. however maria and natayla have not spoken since maria broke her promise to nattie. maria really missed her friend and wanted to make things right so she went to natayla's house and knocked. now candice was starting to come around to what she did. it really started to hit her since eve had not been the same since the attack, eve barley smiled or laughed anymore and candice knew it was her fault. it was slowly breaking her heart knowing that eve's smile was gone because of her. mickie was really worried that eve would get sick, she had barley eaten in four days. mickie walked over and tapped her shoulder to get her attetion and eve jumped. candice walked over and eve sighed and turned her back to both mickie and candice and closed her eyes tierdly.

candice go away. mickie said in a rude tone.

i just want to say sorry to eve. candice's voice was soft and low a clear sign she was sad.

i said go away! mickie screamed as candice looked down sadly.

let her talk mickie. eve said after a moment of silence.

fine! micke huffed and sat down.

eve...i'm so sorry, i know you probaly will never forgive me. i don't deserve your forgiveness...but seeing the pain you have been in is killing me. seeing how much pain you were in a month ago, and the pictures and the video... candice broke down in to tears. it was just a stupid party i over reacted. i don't deserve your forgiveness! but i really hope you can forgive me! candice fell to her knees in tears.

eve looked over at candice and put her hand on candice's shoulder. candice looked up with tears streaming down her face. eve pushed candice's hair behind her ear and smiled a bit.

i forgive you. eve said as mickie screamed what.

really candice smiled and hugged her but eve pulled away.

i forgive you but i can't trust you. eve said sadly and candice nodded.

don't come crying to me when she hurts you again. mickie scolded.

i said i forgave her not trusted! eve said and tried to get up to leave but fell.

eve i'm sorry. mickie sighed feeling bad.

i am sick of you saying sorry and hurting me again. i cant trust any of you! she screamed and maria got worried hearing eve's voice raised and ran in.

eve are you alright maria asked worriedly helping her back up to the couch.

maria can you help me get home please eve asked with a slight smile.

sure... are you okay maria asked worriedly.

yeah i'm fine. i just can't trust anyone but you or kelly, i just wanna go home. eve said sadly and candice looked down along with mickie.

alright honey. maria said glaring at mickie and candice and helped eve home to the kids and helped eve in to her bed room. there ya go hon. maria smiled.

thanks ree your the best. eve yawned falling asleep with her daughter and puppy cuddling close.

welcome honey. she smiled and put the blanket over eve and pandora and put the puppy in the cardbord box with a pillow and blanket.

aunty maria...is my mommy gonna be okay pandora asked in tears.

yea sweety shes gonna be alright. i promise you. maria smiled and kissed her forehead and went to her own room as pandora fell back asleep.

the next day maria was getting ready for training as the girls ate there breakfest. pandora sighed sadly and climbed up on to eve's lap and jay cralwed over to maria. eve was still in some pain but it was almost time for her casts to come off. eve yawned and looked down at pandora and smiled and kissed the back of her head. maria looked at eve and smiled she was happy to see eve smiling again, it had been along time since she saw a sincere smile from eve. maria kept staring and eve raised her eye brow with a giggle as maria shook her head laughing. ready to get your wrist cast of miss. eve marie torres! maria laughed and eve nodded excitedly. maria got eve to the hospital where they took off her wrist cast and took an x-ray and decided to take her leg cast off to. eve smiled very big as they took the cast off she was very relived, the doctors told her to use the crutches for 4 weeks with a knee brace.

i will, i promise...maria!!! she giggles crutching over look the cast is off! she squealed and maria laughed.

come on let me get you home i have to get to smack down. maria laughed notcing the time she was late.

i want to come to! eve pouted but maria said no and eve started to cry and maria sighed feeling bad.

alright but be careful so you dont injure your leg. she said with a smiled and eve nodded as maria helped her in to the locker room.

eve!!!!!!!!! your back! the twins said excitedly along with kelly, eve laughed nodding.

in 4 weeks i get to go back to triaining then wrestle again! she squealed and kelly smiled big she loved that eve was laughing again. 


	15. Chapter 14: Back to Reality

Chapter 14: Back to reality _

It was now 6 months since Maria broke her promise to Natayla and Maria really missed talking to her. Maria was back stage when she bumped in to a blonde diva, not sure who she was Maria just walked away. The new diva was non other then Taryn Terrell. She was going by Tiffany though and she was the assistant manger to Teddy Long on ECW. Tiffany was grabbed by Michelle and dragged to the ring and thrown down and Maria realized thats the girl she bumped in to, and got curiouse.  
su "SO MISS ASSISTANT GENERAL MANGER! HOW ABOUT A LITTLE MATCH YOU AND ME!" Michelle growled and kicked Tiffany in the gut hard.

"Your on!" Tiffany hissed holding her stomach and backed in to the corner and got on the top rope and jumped off.

"I DONT THINK SO!" Michelle laughed and kicked Tiff hard in the stomach while she was in the air.

Tiffany fell to the mat holding her stomach in pain as Michelle got the three count. Tiffany laid on the mat in tears and Maria ran down the ramp slid in the ring as Michelle slid out. Maria laughed at Michelle and then walked over to Tiffany and knelt by her to see how badly hurt she was. Tiffany was Still holding her stomach tight and still in tears. Maria gentely checked Tiff's stomach, then heped her to the back for a doctor to check her over better. The doctor chcked to and she pushed him away he was not being gentel and Maria could tell. Maria helped Tiffany back to the diva's locker room as she smiled.

"Thanks Maria, but I did not need a doctor. I'm just sore nothing broke." She smiled as Maria gave her a loving smile.

"I just wanted to make sure" Maria said kindly as Michele charged in the room.

"Michelle leave me alone!" Tiffany said in her brave tone.

Michelle growled and grabbed Tiffany by the throat lifting her up as Tiffany started to fade in and out of conciouseness. Maria hissed angrily and kicked Michelle in the head then helped Tiff up with a smile. Tiff smiled back and hugged Maria thanking her for her help as Michelle walked out angrily. Tiffany held some ice to her head but her arm got tierd so Maria held it for her as Tiffany sighed softly. Maria smiled and kissed Tiff's forehead to cheer her up wich worked because she smiled. The door closed and Maria looked over and saw Natayla and waved but Natayla didn't see her and walked back out after getting her stuff. Maria sighed sadly as her daughter ran up and hugged her leg. Maria smilled and picked her up and introduced her to Tiffany who smiled and Lynn waved. Eve walked in with a smile she was proud of her self because she just stood up to Matt which she had not done in a long time and she was happy for doing so. Maria waved and Eve waved back then walked over to them and hugged Tiffny. After all they had been friends since Diva Search 2007. By now Maria was sitting off by her self in then hall way crying softly. Natayla happened to walk by and heard the sniffling but didn't see who it was untill she looked down and saw Maria's hands over her face and her knees up to her chest. She could only tell it was Maria by the long red hair and the size of her body. Natalya kept walking,then sighed knowing shes not one to hold a grudge.

Natalya turns back around"Maria?"She said in her soft tone.

"Go away Mickie!" She said through tears not bothering to look up.

Natalya Sighed "Maria Frances Kanellis"

Maria only knew one person that called her that and looked up slowly "Your actul talking to me?" She said till through tears.

"I dont hold grudges. This isnt High School honey." Natayla said as Maria bursts in to tears and covers her face again.

Natalya sighs again Kneeling down next to Maria "Whats the matter?"

"i....i....i g...go...go..got fi...fi....fired" she said through sobs.

Natalya with a Shocked look on her face"What?!?....Why?"

"they said i'm taking enhancers to help me in the ring WICH IS NOT TRUE! I have a daughter and a husband that are against that as is my family and my self! I AM NOT BETH!" She said in hysteria

"Are they fricken Serious?" Natayla said with a confused look on her face "Ok they must NOT be thinking. Is vince on Drugs?"

Maria shrugged "i said i would take a drug test but they said the poofe is enough, but what they dont get is that CM and Jeff have been training me" she sighed calming down a bit.

"Mickie to." Natayla said adding on to her list of people who helped trained her Natalya then sighed "Thats it im going to Vince."

"No its fine I dont deserve to be here I'm just a stupid, good for nothing, promise breaking, bitch!" she said once again in tears.

Natalya shakes her head, wanting to just shake Maria "Maria calm down. Before i slap some sense into you"

"I DESERVE TO BE SLAPPED IM A PROMISE BREAKING BITCH!" She said once again covering her face so it sounded more like..."i ever do be swbbed em eh broise raking ritch"

Natalya shakes her head and slaps Maria across the face "SNAP Out of it"

Maria looks up holding her cheek in shock "You actuly slapped me!"

"A duh" she said sarcasticly "Your going to Mentally breakdown if you dont stop"

Maria in her confused tone "meeeeeeeeeeeeaning?" she asked as tears streammed out of her emerald green eyes

Natalya tries to explaine "Meaning your going to go fricken nuts"

Eve skips by "shes been crying like this for 3 hours, she wont stop"

Maria trips her "SHUT UP SLUT! no i wont natayla"

"MARIA?!?"Gets up and Helps Eve up

Eve shocked that Maria called her that..."OH MY GOD! I'm telling mickie!!!!!!!!" she runs toward the diva's locker room

Maria looks up at natayla "WHAT!?!?"

"Maria go back to your hotel room and cool off"

Maria scoffs and gets up rolling her eyes. "Might as well go home since I have NO JOB NOW!"

"Cut it out Smartass and go"

Eve runs to Mickie her greenish/blue eyes a bit faded from sadness "Mick....Maria called me a slut."

Mickie confusedly asks "What? Why?"

Eve shrugs "beats me your her trainer"

Mickie sighs"Ughhh i cant deal with this right now"

nicole strandberg: eve thinks then chages the subject..."when are you going to have a baby?"

Mickie in a confused tone"No"

"you dont want a child?" eve said a bit shocked.

"Some day. But not right now"

Eve giggles"awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

Meanwhile back with Maria and Natayla, Maria was starting to not feel well from the crying and the stress so she went back to her's and CM's room with JayLynn. Natalya went her way, she called up WWE Headquarters. Natalya was then on the phone with a Lady from the Front desk. Natalya scheduled a Day to speak with Vince McMahon due to there busy schedule a Week went by and finally Natalya got her chance. Natalya was now in Greenwhich CT, the home of WWE Headquarters, Vince called her in the office. Natalya sat at his de sk they both talked for a long period of time. 4 Hours Later, Natalya comes out the office with a grin on her face. She leaves out the WWE Headquaters and gets in her limo going back to the airport. During that time, Maria was at home figuring out what to do. Thinking if she should get back into Modeling or should she go into singing or should she just give it all up and be a house wife. Maria was so confused she didnt think her life could get any worse, unfortunatley it did when she lost her job. Going back to Natalya. She arrives safe back home in Calgary Alberta, Canada. Natalya packs her stuff getting ready for the next trip out for the next show. Natayla texts Maria, Be in California tomorow for the Smackdown Taping. Maria sighed and packed some things for her and Jay and got on a plane and landed about 3 hours later in L.A. California and went to the arena and sighed walking in to the divas room and waited for Natayla. JayLynn was very sad that her mother had been so upset so she decided to get some help for her and walks around the arena untill she finds mickie and walks over.

"Hello Miss James! May we please talk?" The young child asked in a polite tone.

Mickie turns around tying her hair up in a pony tail kneeling down "Sure honey, whats up?"

"Thank you Miss. James...It's about my mommy, Maria" She said softly in a cute tone.

Mickie nods "Alright what about her?"

"Well as you know shes changed....I want my happy momma back." She said giving the cutest puppy eyes ever!

Now back to Maria waiting on Natayla. "UGH where the hell is that lazy canadian!"

As Mickie talks to Maria`s Daughter,a Very intelligent girl for her age. Natalya walks in the arena dragging her luggage behind her,Already having a Bad Day. She did not want to be ticked off anymore,Her plane was late for Arrival,she almost lost her bags,her clothes got drenched due to a car driving by a huge puddle. Natalya sighed and walked to her locker room.

Maria could tell Nat was in a bad mood so she just smile. "Need a hand?"

Natalya looks up seeing Maria "yeah, please"she said a tad bit annoyed.

Maria took Natayla's bags and puts them in the corner for her. "So why am I here I was fired MEMBER!"

"First off, simmer down your voice, please"

Maria sighed looking down sadly..."sorry" she said in almost a whisper.

Natalya gets on her knees looking through her bag,pulling out one of Maria`s attire. The one she wore when she won the Las Vegas Pole match) that Maria left at natalya`s hotel room a while ago, She tosses it to her "Here,put this on"

Maria rasies an eye brow.."i was fyyyyyyerd" she laughs a bit "why do i need this stupid thing?"

Natalya tilts her head to the side "Take it" a Knock comes to the door "Its OPEN!"A WWE Worker walks inside "Natalya, Maria your tag team match is up next." Natalya nodded getting out her All pink attire."Alright thanks John" she said looking at Maria"Get changed"

maria hisses making claws playfully and gets changed "im fired how do i have a match?"

Natalya chuckles "Maria think. Why would i tell you to put your attire on? Why would we be told we have a tag team match next?" As the WWE Worker leaves out shutting the door behind him as Maria just shrugs.  
eY Natalya sighs, Maria is not always the sharpest crayon in the box"I got your Job back"

Her eyes widen "YOU DID BUT HOW WHEN WHERE WHY! WHEN HOW!!"

Natalya gets changed,then starts to lace up her boots"Why? Because i wanted to and cant lose another Friend" Since she lost her Best friend Victoria who retired "When? ? Spoke to Vince at WWE Headquarters, How? Vince saw the facts. There you go. Now come on"

"Nat...I'm so sorry I broke my promise to you." She said about to cry.

Natalya shrugs "things happen, i get over it. Im a forgiving person"

"Natayla...i am seriouse i just wanted to prove im strong" said starting to sniffle.

Natalya nodded "i know. now come on" she said standing up.

Hartbreaker blares and Natalya comes out doing her normal entrance fallowed by Maria to legs like that. Then Melina and Mickie came out doing there normal entrances as well. Melina and Natayla started but Melina tagged Mickie in who pointed at Maria. Maria tagged natayla and hit a hard clothes line to Mickie. Mickie was pissed and grabbed maria for a ddt but Maria got out of it. Mickie was pissed as hell now and grabed Maria by the throat and started to choke her. Maria closed her eyes gasping for air and Mickie threw her to the mat. Maria cried out in pain crawling towars Natayla who had her hand out. Maria groans as Mickie kicks her hard in the ribs causing Maria to cough. Mickie pulled her up by her hair and gave her the long kiss good night then lifted her again and it a HARD ddt. Maria was out cold and pinned after the 3 count Mickie kept attacking Maria. Natalya got in the ring and Mickie and Melina got out and ran back stage. Nat knelt down and put her hand on maria's stomach trying to wake her softly. Maria groans again and openes her eyes and looks up at Natayla her eyes showing a clear sign of pain.  
"Maria...Hon let me help you to the back okay?" Natalya said her voice filled with concern for her friend.

Maria shook her head in pain groaning. "No it hurts to much." she whispered rubbing her head from the spinning she felt.

Natalya shook her head and helped Maria up anyway, helping her out the ring. While leading her up the ramp fans were concerned for Maria and cheering for Natalya as she helped her. Maria put her hand to her head again and tears filled her eyes her head was pounding but she was trying to be strong. she was pissed at her self for losing the match for Natalya and this was gonna just make Maria over work her self again. Maria sighed and sat down once back in the locker room and leaned her head on her hand on the arm rest of the couch as a tear fell from her beautiful green eyes and rolled down her warm cheek.

"Nat...I'm sorry, I will win next time I promise." She said still in a whisper.

Natalya Shrugged it off "Dont stress it Ria" She said sitting on a Bench taking off her ring attire Jacket.

Maria groaned in pain again and leaned her head on the arm rest putting a pillow over her face. "Stupid psycho bitch." she said under her breath angrily.

Natalya scratched her head"Excuse me?"

"NO NOT YOU I SWARE!" Maria bursted in to tears and covered her self in defence thinking she would get hurt by Natalya.

Natalya sighed "Maria CALM DOWN"

Maria closed her eyes holding back tears and took a deep breath. "I ment Mickie not you honest!" She said as Jay ran over and Maria picked her up.

Natalya "Well...You know how Mickie Can Be...She`ll get hers..When i face her ONE on ONE"

jay smiles and waves to nattie "AUNTY NATTIE!" she said in her cute little voice as Eve carried Britt to Natalya.

Natalya waves to Jay "Hey Princess." She looks over and smiled again but this time at Eve.

Britt by now was almost a year old she looked up in to nat's eyes "muma!"

Natalya eyes Widen "she called me....She..." Natalya was speechless and couldn't keep the smile off of her face while Taking Brit in her arms.

Maria giggles "isn't that the best feeling in the world when they finaly say momma!" maria squealed as Jay clapped and Britt said muma over and over.

Natlya just kept smiling "It Is Maria.."She hugged Brit "Hmm I Wonder Whats Next? Yeah Baby?" she laughed.

Jay gets an idea and stands on Maria's lap and makes to fists and laughs "ah-hahaha YEAH BABY" she then spins her hair around like Natalya.

Natalya laughs "Awwww How Cute" she said Shaking her head and still laughing

Maria in shock "thanks alot natalya! i dont want my baby being a diva!"

Natalya scoffs "She already is one. Ha"

Maria sighs sadly. "I know" 


	16. Chapter 15 A life for a life

Chapter 15: A Life for a Life _

It was six in the morning and Nikki was trying to wake up Brie for a girls day out. However Brie was in no mood to get up. Brie groaned in experartion at her twin's nagging voice to get up as she hit Nikki with her pillow to shut her up. Nikki hissed angrily and walked out of the hotel room and down stairs to the lobby to meet up with Maryse and Kelly. Maryse and Kelly could see the sadness in Nikki's eyes and both gave her a worried look. Nikki faked a convincing smile and walked with the girls to the mall. Brie woke up around noon and walked to Maria's room and knocked, but Maria was in a horrible mood so she just screamed go away. Brie's eyes widened and knew Maria was in one of her moods so she went to talk to Primo instead. She then realized she couldn't talk to Primo because he was what she needed to talk about. Brie was afraid to tell anyone but she was pregnant and it was Primo's child. Brie sighed softly and sent a text to Mickie asking if they could talk. Mickie of course said yes and met up with Brie in the lobby and both girls went to the arena to talk. No one would be there for two hours so they were able to talk in private. Brie and Mickie talked for an hour and a half and Mickie promise to help Brie tell Nikki. Brie was only 4 weeks along so she wasn't showing wich was good because then she could say on her own terms, and get the time needed off from work.

"I'm scared Mickie...What if I am not a good mother?" Brie said her facial expressions show a clear sign of depression.

"Brianna Garcia! You are so over protective of Nikki and she is your sister. So obviously you are going to make an AMAZING mother." Mickie said in a loving soft tone.

"Thanks Mickie, your an amazing women and friend and person. I am honored to have you as a friend." Brie said hugging Mickie close with a tender smile.

Mickie laughed slightly and hugged Brie back. "Thank you Brie your an amazing person as well, you will be just fine I promise!" she said with a warming smile.

Brie groaned her stomach was giving her promblems from morning sickness. "I sware I'm going to KILL Primo!" She said half jokingly as mickie chuckled a little.

Mickie handed Brie some tea she got from the food table wich was already set up and handed her pills to help with the morning sickness. "Here try this."

"Thanks Mickie, how do you know so much about this?" Brie asked curiously as she sipped the tea wich soothed the pains in her stomach.

"Maria is pretty smart when she wants to be and she is a damn good teacher." Mickie said feeling like she was insulting more then complementing Maria.

Brie chuckled at Mickie remark. "Well that was not very nice, you almost killed her last night you know." Brie said trying to not laugh.

Mickie was taken back by that she didn't realize at first how much she hurt her dear friend. "REALLY!? HOW BAD IS SHE HURT!?" Mickie said in a very worried tone she never did like hurting Maria.

"Well..." Brie started then laughed. "She is in a bitchy mood when I knocked on her door she said and I qoute! 'GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE!' and she sounded like she had been crying." Brie said sympatheticly toward Mickie who now had a sad look in her eyes.

"I better apologize to her" Mickie said in a shakey voice as she dialed Maria's nummber privating the call.

i "Hold on sweetie." Maria said to her little sister Janny who was on the other line.

"Okay Maria." She said a bit sadly she hated sharing her sister when on the phone.

"Hello?" Maria asked in kind of a rush so she could talk to Janny before the show in a half hour.

"Maria..." Mickies voice came in clear as a bell and Maria sighed.

"Mickie i'm on the phone with my sister bye." She said rudely and switched back over. "Sorry sis it was Mickie." she said in one of her experated tones./i

Mickie sighed softly "She didn't want to talk to me." Mickie's eyes filled with pain and sadness, she was afraid Maria would NEVER forgive her.

That night Maria was in a really bad mood wile back stage and everyone kept there distance they knew she could really do damage when mad. Eve walked over but Michelle pulled her back and warned her about Maria's mood but Eve wasn't scared. She knew Maria would NEVER hurt her but she did not realize how much of a bad mood Maria was in. Eve tapped her shoulder and Maria turned so fast and slapped her that Eve fell to the ground in shock. Maria looked down and saw it was Eve and instaly dropped down to check on her.

"EVE I AM SO SORRY!" Maria said in tears helping up a tremmbling Eve.

"It's okay" Eve said in a tremmbled voice as she clung to Maria who hugged Eve tight.

"No no no" She cried hard and fell to her knees shaking and this time Eve bent down.

"Sweetie its okay you did not mean it now whats wrong?" Eve asked worriedly comforting Maria who cried in to Eve's arms.

"Nothing I just have had an off week." she said kissing eve's cheek with a smile and Eve hugged her tight.

"I do not belive you Maria Louise!" Eve said still rubbing her back trying to get Maria to talk.

"Eve Marie!" She laughed and playfuly hit Eve arm. "I said I am fine, just belive me...I'm fine and NO I'm not pregnant!" She laughed hugging Eve tight.

"Well that usualy means you are!" Eve said with concern as she put a hand to Maria's stomach.

"EVE DAMN IT I AM NOT PREGNANT STOP BEING SO ANNOYING!" She screamed and walked away, leaving Eve in a very worried state.

Maria walked in to the diva's locker room slamming the door causing the other diva's to jump and look over. Maria looked even more pissed off then before so they ignored her not saying a word knowing she would just bitch them out. When Maria was in a bad mood it was like relasing the devil. She may have been of the nicer diva's but when in a mad mood it best to just leave her be. Alica walked over and just to antagonize Maria more bumped it to her and not appolgize. Maria was now very aggravated and smacked Alica across the face as hard as she could. Alica was pissed and lunged at Maria only to be held back by Katie Lea. Maria now shaking with anger went to attack both only to be held back by her old friend Stacy. Maria screamed angrily and turned around to see Stacy and broke down in to tears hugging her tight. Stacy held Maria tight to comfort her as she cried she rubbed her back softly to. After Maria stopped crying Stacy sat her down on the couch and sat next to her.

"Maria, Whats wrong....why are you acting like this?" Stacy asked worriedly then noticed Maria was not wearing her wedding ring.

"CM, cheated on me...with McBitch." She said softly trying to not cry she was clearly hurt emotionaly and mentaly.  
"oh my gosh honey, I'm so sorry!" She said trying to comfort Maria who was again in tears.

"It's my fault! I wasn't enough for him, He wanted to have sex..and I was not feeling well. I didn't want to so he went to McSkank!" Maria hissed in anger.

Stacy was beyond pissed and called Mickie, she knew Mickie could get to the bottum of things with CM and McCool. Mickie after hearing the full story grabbed a steel chair and knocked on Punk's door. CM opened the door and Mickie gave a phsyotic grin and hit him in the face with the chair as he fell. Mickie got over him hitting him in the gut over and over. CM groaned and rolled to his side and crawled away as Mickie hit his back.

"HOW DARE YOU FUCKING CHEAT ON MARIA WHEN SHE IS YOUR WIFE AND YOU HAD A FUCKING CHILD TOGETHER. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WInTH YOU I CAN'T BELIVE YOU, YOUR A DIRTY MAN! WHAT DID YOU DO ABUSE HER TO, HAVE YOU HIT HER HUH! RAPE HER? COME ON PUNK ANSWER ME! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU, WHY IS MARIA NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU? MARIA IS AMAZING THE WAY SHE IS! AND YOU TRIED TO CHANGE HER BECAUSE ONCE SHE MARRIED YOU HER HYPER SIDE FADED. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" Mickie's blood was boiling she was so angry her eyes were getting red and her fists shaking with rage.

CM got up slowly. "NOT MY FAULT SHES A TRAMP!"

Mickie was not madder then she has EVER been. "YOUR NOTHING BUT TRASH! MARIA GAVE YOU HER HEART AND SOUL. SHE GAVE YOU EVERYTHING SHE HAD!" Mickie screamed then gave CM a hard Mick Kick leaving him knocked out.

Mickie walked back to the diva's locker room and explained everything and Maria litterly felt her heart break. Stacy looked so mad as she looked at Maria who's eyes were filling with tears. Stacy rubbed Maria's back softly but Maria pulled away and left the locker room, no longer was she mad but now comletely devistated. Mickie and Stacy exchanged worried looks to one another as Michelle walked in with a black eye. Mickie and stacy both assumed it was Maria who caused it so they just laughed. Michelle looked up and there was a clear sign of terror in her eyes so they knew it was not Maria. Mickie walked over and moved the hair away from Michelle's face seeing a dark bruise around her eye that looked new. After Michelle expalined Mickie and Stacy went off to find Maria. Mean while with Eve was talking with Brie back stage about planning a trip to Cabo. Brie was super excited her and Eve and Nikki all had a month off, Brie because she is pregnant...Eve because she has a broken wrist, and Nikki and Maryse had gotten in to an altercation back stage both getting suspended and injured. Nikki ended up with 4 bruised ribs and Maryse ended up with a dislocated knee. Maryse went home but Nikki wanted to go with Brie and Eve to cabo so they were trying to figure out what week to go. Eve and Brie decided on the middle week but Nikki would meet them there due to the fact she needed to tell Carlito she did not want to date him anymore. Eve sighed tierdly as Brie rubbed her stomach as the baby kicked. Eve smiled as Brie took her hand putting it on her stomach as the baby kicked. Eve rubbed Brie's stomach once Brie winnced in Pain from a hard kick from the baby. Brie giggled a bit as the baby's kicking got softer. Suddenly Brie dropped to her knees crying and Eve got worried and got her to the doctor fast, the doctors called 911 and got her to a hospital. After about 2 hours Brie had given birth to a beautiful baby boy, sadly he did no make it and Brie was devestated. Eve sat by Brie and comforted her she knew EXACTLY how brie felt. Brie cried in to Eve's arms and she held her close rubbing her back. After a week Brie was allowed to go home and Eve and Brie and Nikki went straight to Cabo to get Brie's mind off things. Another week past and the Diva's were at home now and Brie went to tell Primo she had lost the baby. After telling him Primo held her in his arms and told her that they could aways try again later on down the road. Brie smiled and fell asleep in his arms, she would be back in to training with in the next 2 weeks, and Eve could not wait. On the other side of town Maria was pacing back and forth with a pregnantcy test, she was to afraid to take it since her and CM got divorced. Plus Maria really did NOT want to be pregnant with her EX's child or raise the baby on her own when she was still raising Jay who was almost two years old. Maria looked over at the red head sleeping on the second bed. She sighed and walked over and tapped the singer on the shoulder. The punk/rocker turned to face her fellow redheaded diva with a smiled and sat up.

"Yes Maria?" The diva asked softly waking up.

"I can't do it I can't!" She said softly still walking from the door to the window and back to the door.

The older diva shook her head. "You still have not taken the test Maria?"

"No ma'am, I'm to scared that it will be yes." Maria stated she had been pacing all night since her room mate fell asleep.

"MARIA TAKE IT! I'LL LOOK FOR YOU." The diva said now holding Maria's shoulder to keep her from pacing.

Maria sighed. "Yes MOTHER" she said half jokingly as she went in to the bathroom and took the test.

"Don't be a Smart Ass Kanellis." The irritated diva said after 5 minutes she checked the test. "you want the good news or the bad news?" She asked laughing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" She asked her voice filled with terror.

"Well the bad news is your never gonna be as good as me. The good news is your NOT pregnant!" She smiled and went back to her bed.

"Thank god!" she said to her self laying down on her bed with Gemini currled up to her.

Right when ECW stared Natayla was in the ring with a Microphone. "I Natalya Neidhart am out here to TRY to get a challenge out of a match for once. You see I win to easily against some of you LESS EXPERIENCED divas! As for Michelle beating me for the belt she just got LUCKY! Now any one of you pathetic excuse of a diva, divas think you can beat me for REAL. No luck, no interferences, no count outs, and no disqualifcations GET YOUR INFEERER ASS OUT HERE NOW! But remember this if you mess with the best you go DOWN with the rest!" She laughed then dropped the mic to the floor.

Suddenly Legs Like that blared through the arena as Maria walked out with a mic and smile. "NOW, NOW, NOW NATALYA DON'T GET TO COCKY THERE 'HONEY' BECAUSE THE CHALLENGE HAS BEEN ACCEPTED!" Maria walked down to the ring and laughed mockingly toward Natalya and stopped at the apron. "NOW LET ME do the honor of introducing your challenger, from Atlanta Georgia MISS.." She stops and laughs as Love Fury Passion Energy blasts loudly as the fans all cheered as Amy walked down the ramp and hugged Maria tight and kissed her cheek. "AMY CHRISTINE DUMAS!!!!!!!!!" Maria snickered as Amy slid in the ring and stood up as Maria got on the apron. "ONE LITTLE TWIST, I GET TO BE REF!" Maria said with a majour attitude.

Natalya's jaw dropped and she stared at Maria feeling a little betrayed, after all she had helped Maria through alot. Natalya shook her head in disapointment toward Maria who was now in her ref dress and black/red fur boots. Amy grinned and grabbed the mic from the floor. "LET'S MAKE THIS INTERESTING CANADA! LOWER THE CAGE!" Maria laughed watching the cage trap them inside as they locked the door behind them. Natalya ended up losing and Maria laughed and Kicked Natalya she had officaly turned heel. Amy laughed and Maria took her hand both girls rasing there arms up in victory. Natayla got up slowly and held her knee wich Amy had drop kicked multiple times. Natalya limped to the back and went in the diva's locker room and packed her stuff to go home for the night. She saw Maria and walked up to her and got up in her face. Maria smirked and crossed her arms.

"HELLO NATALIE!" she said cockily with a evily grin.

Natalya rolled her eyes and got in Maria`s Face "WHAT The Hell Was That Back There huh?"

"I did nothing but ref." She said in a very rude way brushing hair out of her eyes.

Natalya groaned as she held her side "What The Hell Do You Call Kicking Me In The Side?"

"Well...AS YOU KNOW I'M HEEL, AH-HAHAHA YEAH BABY!" she smirked and yawned boredly. "Are we done here?" she asked still in charictar because a camera was on them.

Natalya still Semi Heel/Face. She glared at Maria,her head tilted to the side"Yeah....Baby??"The Anvilette Slaps Maria Across The Face"I Believe Its YEAH BABY! No One Insults The Anvilette!"She turned and walked away from the Camera`s

Maria rubbed her cheek as the camera zoomed in on her she looked madder then ever the cameras walked away and Maria was now trying to find Natalya to say how sorry she was. Maria sighed she could not find Natalya and she was starting to get really worried and ran to the parking lot trying to find Natalya. However she did not see a car heading toward her and her eyes widened as she quickly got out of the way of Edge's car speeding away. Maria put her hand over her heart trying to calm down then saw Natlya getting in her car and ran and clung to her tight crying hystricly. "NA...NA...NATALYA I AM SO...SOR..SORRY! PLEASE YOU KNOW I WO...WO...WOULD NEVER REALLY TU...TU...TURN ON YOU! YO...YO...YOUR MY BE...BE...BE..BEST FRIEND, YOUR ACTULY MORE LI...LI...LIKE MY BIG SI...SI.  
SISTER! NATALYA YOU HAVE TO BELIVE ME P...P...P..PLEASE!" Maria was tremmbling from just almost getting run over but she didnt care. "NATALYA PLEASE!" She begged wrapping her arms around Natalya in a hug and cries in to her chest.

Natalya jumps as she felt someone cling to her With a Confused look, She saw and heard Maria "Maria? Maria...MARIA!. Calm Down" as Maria continued to Cry "Maria,its fine thats our Job. Its Nothing Big, I Understand" after all Natalya was all about being a Diva so she knew it was personal for that matter. "Just Calm Down. Ok?" The anvilette said trying to Calm A Hystercialy Crying Maria Down.

"Do...Do...Don...DONT LET GO! HE....HE....HE TR...TR...TRIED TO KI...KI...KILL ME!" She cried diging her nails in to the back of the Candian Princess's arm after getting away from the hug. Her nails were almost to the drawing blood point from how hard she had them dug in to her dear friend the QUEEN OF THE DUNGEON.

Natalya yelled "OW!"She pulled away holding her arm "ow What The...Damnit Maria!" She sighed"Um..Who tried to kill you?"She asked rubbing her arm,Leaning against her car"did you HAVE to dig your nail`s into my arm?"The Queen of harts asked,With a some what Confused Face.

"So...so....sorry." Maria said looking at Natalya's arm as she explained the car she saw...she didn't know it was Edge's but pretty much every one else did. She sighed and headed toward her car she did not want Natalya to lecture her about not paying attetion in a parking lot.

Maryse was waiting for Eve to get back in the room, Eve had left to talk with Jeff who she was now engaged to. Maryse was bored and tierd she wanted to talk to Eve because she wanted to tell her something very important. Eve walked in about 3am and Maryse tackled her to the floor.

Eve laughed, "Um wow Maryse, get OFF ME" she teased pushing Maryse off her.

"EVE I AM IN LOVE!!!!!!!!!" Maryse squealed excitedly

"WHO!!!!!!" Eve said in shock.

"Mickie James!" Maryse said giggling.

Eves eyes widen. "YOUR IN LOVE WITH THAT BITCH!?" Eve said a little pissed off.

Maryse looked a bit shocked. "EVE!!! 1. Thats mean. B. i was joking, and lastly, im in love with Tyson" she said softly.

Eve's jaw dropped. "HOLLY SHIT! you know Natalya is gonna kill you!"

Maryse nodded in tears as Eve hugged her tight. Eve was now really worried about Maryse, she knew this would take a huge toll on her and Natalya's friendship. Eve tried to comfort Maryse but it was not working she was shaking at this point. Eve rubbed her back and Maryse sighed softly and laid in Eve's arms crying softly. Eve was starting to get a bit scared, she had never seen Maryse cry in the 2 years that she had known her. Maryse fell asleep and Eve called Natalya to explaine why Maryse had been avoiding her.

"Natalya.....Maryse has a crush on Ty...that's why she has been avoiding you." Eve said softly to not wake her dear friend after Natalya answered.

Natalya had a Smuged look on her face. She wasnt in the BEST Of moods"Excuse me?" she said in a cold tone.

"m...m...ma....maryse ha...ha...has a cr...cr...crush on t....t....ty....tyson" she said frightened of angry Nattie

Natalya shook her head. Not saying a word, Eve looks at her phone. "are....are...are you stil....still there?"

Natalya sighed"Yeah Im Here"She said in a cold tone again

"ummmm.....whats wrong?" She asked not getting what was up Natties butt

Natalya laughed a slight bit"No"

"ummm are you sure.....should i call ty? I can tell him Tyson junior is on the way." she laughed half jokingly, "But seriously nat... One of the divas is currently pregnant" she said trying to hide the fact that it was her.

Natalya scratched her head"Who?"

"a diva" Eve giggled in a sly voice.

Nat Scoffs "Ahem? And who may this diva be?"

"Marie" she said using the middle name to trick the Anvil's daughter.

"Marie?"She said with a raised eyebrow holding the phone on her shoulder

"Think...what diva's name has MARIE in it or CLOSE to it" she teased the canadian native, try to trick her again.

Natalya yawned"You Eve. Who Ya Trying to kid here"

"ummmmm nope think MARIA MARIE sooooo close" she laughed.

Maria walks in to her room that she shared with Natalya not even saying a word lays on her bed asleep with in second of laying down. Her daughter Jay laying next to her smiles. "auny attie!" giggled the little 23 month old baby. 


	17. AN

A/N THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS my stories are sad because i live in a abusive home so i take it out in stories haha anyway i will try to get back to this storry i have been working on 2 new stroies lately as for my other story i kinda deleted it by accident so im sorry that one is done :( but i will have a bella story up soon a few short stories and a maryse/maria love story xD anyway thanks for the kindness 333333 xoxo mini maria/eve/taryn haha to many minis ahhhhh 


	18. Chapter 16 Frenemies

Maria walks in to her room that she shared with Natalya not even saying a word just flashes a loving smile and lays on her bed asleep with in second of laying down. Her daughter Jay laying next to her smiles. "auny hattie!" giggled the little 23 month old baby.

Natalya waved slightly at Jay."Hey sweetie."she whispered. She then raised her eyebrow slightly.'Uh huh..is that so Eve?" Nattie replied

"YUP YUP YUP SHES PREGGY PREGGERS PREGGINGTON WITH PUNK'S KID!" she snickers and sits by Maryse who was now asleep.

Natalya scoffs. Hearing Eve`s Lies. The Canadian Native is NOT Stupid..But She`ll Go Along With It."Mhhm?..That sounds interesting Eve."

"OH IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!" she giggled and then screamed seeing a spider "HOLY SHIT!!!!!"

Natalie gritted her teeth taking the phone away from her ear hearing the scream come from Eve`s loud mouth. Ow Is all she could think..she put the phone back to her ear."What in the world?"

Maria heard the scream when Nat pulled the phone away from her ear causing her to jump and fall of the bed startled hitting her head hard on the floor. "OW GOD DAMN IT!" she cursed and Jay giggled as eve snickered.

"Let me guess Ree fell of the bed AGAIN!" she laughed "She will lose the baby if she is not careful!" she said in a taunting voice.

Natalya refrained from laughing at Maria, oh come on it was semi funny. As she put the phone back to her ear. Natalya sighed."Yeah eve, thanks to your screaming." she rubbed her ear pulling the phone away from her ear again.

"Bitch" Maria muttered softly but it was clear she was joking cuz she couldnt help but laugh and sat up rubbing the bump she received as Eve laughed.

"HI PREGGERS!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and maria snatched the phone "YOUR THE PREGNANT ONE NOT ME, SO IS CANDICE!" she then gave the phone to Natalya "shut that stupid latina up!"

Natalya laughed."Well that certainly was not hard to crack at all." She shook her head.."your caught now eve" she stated as she took the phone from Maria`s hands.

"STUPID CHICAGO SLUT CANT KEEP HER OVER GROWN MOUTH SHUT!" Eve said in a nasty tone and Maria laughed grabbing Natalya's phone from her.

"BITCH!" Maria said coldly

"BETTER A BITCH THEN A HOOKER" Eve said just as coldly and Maria gave the phone to Natalya.

"Wow" she said shaking her head sitting next to Natalya and laying back against the bed with a sigh.

Natalie shook her head in disbelief.."Eve.."She said after taking the phone once again."I am disappointed..when you learn how to grow up and ACT your age- give me a call. As of now..i can not speak to you."Without a goodbye Nattie hung up the phone and looked over at Maria."She acts like a child"

"What do you expect its Eve, I blame Candice's attack last year might have cause brain damage" she joked and put a pillow over her face as tyson knocked on the door.

"Natalya YOUR daughter needs you!" he said in a tone that was clear she was giving him a hard time after all she was a momma's girl.

"Men" Maria said rolling her eyes with a laugh and Natalya nodded and took Katharine from Tyson and brought her in her room.

"It's okay Kat daddy is just a cranky boy" Natalya chuckled and put Katharine on the floor to crawl around and walked to the bathroom.

Suddenly Maria's eyes widened, "NATALYA GET OUT HERE QUICK!"

Natalya was worried Kat, Jay, or even Maria was hurt so she ran out almost tripping and when she saw why Maria had called her her eyes filed with tears as a smile formed on her face her hand went to her heart as she started to cry happy tears she was overwhelmed by what she was seeing. Natalya was looking at her daughter standing on her own and her hands were not on the bed to keep her up, it was all her. Maria smiled and walked over to Natalya and gave her a hug as she started to cry more. Maria rubbed her back with a smiled as Natalya walked over to her daughter and Maria laid down to sleep. Natalya picked her daughter then spun her and rocked her to sleep. She place her daughter on the bed and looked over at Maria worriedly. Maria had been sleeping alot lately more then usual and she was constantly in pain. Natalya shook her head and sat by Maria feeling her forehead her temp was normal but her face was pale as a ghost, she also had been having trouble keeping up in the ring which was not normal for her. Natalya was very worried she shook her head and got out her phone and called David to watch Kat. He agreed and Natalya got Brie to watch Jay wich she agreed to as well Natalya now could focus on finding out what was wrong with Maria.

"Maria...wake up for a second please" She said softly shaking her gently.

"I'm awake" She said tiredly rubbing her eyes looking up at Natalya.

"Maria you need to see a doctor, your always tired, your pale, you get hurt so easily, you been dizzy alot. You need a doctor!" Natalie said worriedly.

"No I'm fine honest just tired." Maria sighed softly and then coughed softly.

"Maria please don't make me beg!" She said helping Maria up after she agreed.

Maria sighed in the room they had been there 3 hours now and Maria's arms were sore from all the tests they did. "Natalya this is boring and pointless" Maria said tiredly yawning.

Natalie rolled her eyes and scoffed."Tough, your going to have to deal with it." she replied

"easy for you to say you didn't get 10 shots in one arm!" Maria groaned rubbing her arm and falling asleep it was after all 1am.

The doctor walked in and saw Maria was asleep and looked at Natalya. "Are you related to her?"

Natalie nodded."Yeah, were.."The Dungeon Diva Paused looking over at Maria then back at the doctor."Sisters."She showed off that sly grin

The doctor nodded "Lets talk in the hall." Natalie raised her eyebrow and followed the the doctor. The doctor spoke again "We have good news and bad news."

Natalie leaned her head against the wall."Alright, spill." She was one to be a smartass, she wasn`t gonna let her emotions get to her

The doctor ignored her attitude "Good news it's not cancer, Bad news its Anemia, Good news she will be okay, bad new she will be okay aslong as she never wrestles again" The doctor said keeping a straight face. "I'm sorry"

Natalie had a scowl look on her face as she head the good news bad news bit, right about now she wanted to slap the stupid smirk off of the doctors face as she saw one coming on. She shoved passed the doctor, bumping her shoulder with his and went back inside the room 'Asshole' she thought to herself.


End file.
